Wolność czy marzenia
by donia01
Summary: Jedenastoletni Harry Potter jest traktowany gorzej od psa. Jednak zawsze miał marzenie by stać się kimś więcej, niż tylko ciężarem. Wreszcie nadchodzi ta upragniona chwila. Ale czy będzie na to gotowy? Kanon potraktowany brutalnie ale uparcie się trzyma w kilku momentach.
1. Chapter 1

Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wskazywanie mi wszelakich błędów. Chciałabym również zaznaczyć, że to nie jest i NIGDY nie będzie slash. Za wszystkie komentarze z góry dziękuje.

Wszystkie bądź większość występujących tu postaci należy do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Słońce leniwie wzeszło nad pedantycznie schludnym ogródkiem. Był pierwszy tydzień wakacji. Cała ulica była jeszcze pogrążona w spokojnym śnie. Jedynym wyjątkiem był jedenastoletni chłopiec, który wymykał się ze swojej komórki w stronę kuchni. Szedł chyłkiem, co krok przystając i nasłuchując różnych niepokojących hałasów z piętra. Gdy dotarł do kuchni wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Cały czas słyszał chrapanie wuja i pochrapywanie Dudleya. Powoli otworzył lodówkę i z jej zakamarków wyciągnął kawałek szynki. Cicho zamknął lodówkę i podszedł do blatu. Otworzył pojemnik na chleb i wyciągnął z niego kromkę czerstwego chleba. Położył szynkę na chlebie i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Zamarł. W drzwiach stał Dudley z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

- Mamo, tato! Harry podjada w kuchni! – Wydarł się na całe gardło chłopiec przypominający świnię zanim Harry zdążył do niego dobiec. Harry zbladł gdy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Szybko zjadł samą szynkę. Wiedział, że przez najbliższe kilka dni nic nie dostanie do jedzenia.

Wuj dobiegł do niego jako pierwszy. Chwycił go za koszulkę i cisnął nim na szafki. Harry upadł na kolana. Czuł jak siniak powoli wykwita mu na plecach w miejscu gdzie uderzył o drewno. Wuj podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem z porządnym, skurzanym pasem w ręku. Uniósł go do góry i szybko opuścił na Harry'ego. Trafił w żebra. Nie zważając na próby osłonięcia się przed ciosami chłopca bił go dalej. Pas uderzał coraz częściej i mocniej zostawiając na ciele sine pręgi. Harry jednak milczał. Wiedział, że jeżeli cokolwiek powie będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie chciał prowokować wuja. Gdy mężczyzna doliczył do trzydziestu zaprzestał używania pasa. Przyjrzał się chłopcu. Nie był tak pokiereszowany ja na to liczył, więc zawołał syna.

- Dudley idź do siebie po nasz "specjał" i wróć tutaj szybko. – Dudley uśmiechnął się promiennie na te słowa i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Petunia spojrzała na Vernona wzrokiem nie-w-mojej-kuchni i wyszła do łazienki.

Vernon chwycił Harry'ego za włosy i zataszczył na tyły ogródka. Rzucił go w najciemniejszy róg. Ten róg nosił nieoficjalnie nazwę _rogu męczarni Harry'ego_ jak ochrzcił go Harry. Czarnowłosy chłopiec spojrzał błagalnie na wuja.

- To cię nauczy nie okradać nas. – Niemalże wysyczał wuj.

Harry zamknął oczy szykując się na najgorsze. Nie była to kara jakoś specjalnie bolesna tylko raczej upokarzająca. Po kilku minut usłyszał tupot nóg słonia. Otworzył oczy. To jednak nie był słoń tylko Dudley. Jeśli chodziło o wagę to Dudley mógł konkurować z młodym słoniem.

Dudley niósł w rękach na pierwszy rzut oka dwa najzwyklejsze kawałki sznura. Jednak Harry znał je dobrze. Końce sznurów były nasączone wysoko procentowym roztworem soli. Wuj zdarł z Harry'ego koszulkę i zostawił go w samych spodenkach. Przewlekł sznur przez zawieszkę umocowaną na płocie na wysokości jego głowy. Następnie przywiązał ręce bruneta do płotu. Harry musiał stać by nie wisieć na płocie. Drugim sznurem wuj związał razem nogi chłopca i je również przywiązał do płotu.

- Będziesz tutaj jak stał przez najbliższe trzy dni. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób znów się nam narazisz w ciągu tych trzech dni będziesz tutaj wisiał do końca tygodnia. – Powiedział wuj i uderzył go z całej siły w żołądek.

- Jest twój. – Powiedział do syna i wszedł z powrotem do domu.

Do końca tygodnia, pomyślał Harry. Czyli całe pięć dni. Chciałbym już umrzeć. Podobno zmarli nie czują bólu. Harry nie zdążył nic więcej pomyśleć, gdy pięść trafiła w jego twarz łamiąc mu nos. Podniósł wzrok na kolejnego prześladowcę. Dudley był teraz prze szczęśliwy. Już dawno nie miał na kim ćwiczyć. Wykonał jeszcze kilka sierpowych i udał się w ślady ojca by zjeść śniadanie.

Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Miejsca które ocierały się o sznur zaczęły już krwawić a sól tylko potęgowała ból. Harry stracił przytomności koło południa. Obudził się nazajutrz gdy wschodzące słońce padło na jego twarz. Otworzył prawe oko. Lewe miał całkowicie spuchnięte. Wiedział, że to sprawka Dudleya. Spojrzał na swoje ciało. Jego tułów wyglądał jak mozaika stworzona z zielonych, wściekle fioletowych i sinych plam. Jego nogi nie wyglądały lepiej. Obejrzał się dookoła ale nikogo nie zauważył. Spuścił z powrotem głowę zapadając w sen. Obudził go tupot wuja. Szybko poderwał głowę. Wuj zmierzał w jego stronę z nożem w rękach. Podszedł do niego i spojrzał na niego z okrutnym uśmiechem.

- Czy teraz rozumiesz że nie wolno nas okradać? – Zapytał jadowicie wuj. Harry powoli kiwnął głową. – To dobrze. Wyjeżdżamy na weekend i ty zostaniesz w ogrodzie. – Wyjaśnił wuj i rozciął więzy nie omieszkując przy tym _niechcący_ zahaczyć nożem o dłoń chłopca.

Gdy Harry poczuł że nic go nie trzyma upadł na kolana a następnie ciężko na brzuch opierając policzek na chłodnej ziemi. Wuj schylił się i rozciął sznur na nogach ale zawiązał je ponownie tyle że osobno. Harry nie spodziewał się cudu ale nawet możliwość leżenia dawała ulgę jego zmęczonemu ciału. Wuj odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę blaszanej budki by po chwili wrócić z dwoma wiadrami. Do pierwszego nalał wody a drugi pozostawił pusty. Harry wiedział że to na jego potrzeby fizjologiczne. Wuj jeszcze raz spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na siostrzeńca i wrócił do domu by skończyć pakowanie niezbędnych rzeczy na wyjazd. Rozejrzał się dookoła i spostrzegł niewyraźną, szarą plamę obok. Powoli sięgnął ręką w jej kierunku, by przekonać się, że była to jego koszulka. Zadowolony zwinął ją sobie pod głowę i zapadł w długi i spokojny sen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję komentarze. Postaram się pisać dłuższe rozdziały. Proszę o komentowanie rozdziału i życzę miłego czytania ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

Harry leżał na ziemi modląc się o deszcz. Dursleyów nie było już od czterech dni a woda skończyła mu się wczoraj. Był spragniony, poparzony od słońca i wszystkie jego siniaki bolały niemiłosiernie. Obrócił głowę w stronę domu wujostwa i spojrzał na zegarek. Była za piętnaście trzecia. Położył głowę z powrotem na ziemi. Koszulka służyła mu za ochronę przed słońcem. Usłyszał cichy szelest w zaroślach po prawej. Napiął się myśląc, że może to Dudley chce go znowu pobić. Zaraz, przecież oni wyjechali, pomyślał Harry. Jego mózg zaczynał coraz wolniej pracować. Ponownie usłyszał szelest. Z krzaków wychylił mały wąż. Podpełzł do niego i przechylił pytająco głowę.

- **Jesteś wytrzymały, ludzkie dziecię.** – Zwrócił się wąż do Harry'ego.

-** To już chyba nie potrwa zbyt długo. Czy mógłbyś przynieść mi trochę wody?** –Spytał z nadzieją chłopiec.

-** Ja nie pomagam. Ja tylko obserwuję.** – Odpowiedział wąż i odwróciwszy się zniknął z powrotem w krzakach.

- **Proszę, nie idź.** – Wyszeptał błagalnie Harry. Nie wiedział jak może rozmawiać z wężem.

A może to tylko halucynacje? Może tak naprawdę on nie istnieje? Może ja tutaj nie mieszkam? Może to jest tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Nie wiem. Ale chciałbym, żeby tak było. Chciałbym być kimś innym. Kimś, kto zasługuje na uwagę. Kimś, kto ma kochającą rodzinę. Chciałbym…

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy usłyszał hałas, jakby ktoś wystrzelił z rury wydechowej. Obrócił głowę w stronę hałasu. Usłyszał ciche kroki i szelest materiału ciągnącego się po ziemi.

Intruz uchylił bramkę i uważnie rozejrzał się po ogrodzie. Na pierwszy rzut oka był opustoszały. Jednak po chwili zauważył zakrwawionego chłopca przywiązanego do płotu. Zza bramki dobiegło ciche westchnienie. Intruz wyciągnął zza pazuchy różdżkę i rzucił kilka szybkich zaklęć mających na celu ujawnienie obecności innych oraz wyciszenie obszaru Privet Drive 4. Otworzył bramkę i wszedł do ogródka.

Harry'emu ukazała się najdziwniejsza postać, jaką dotychczas widział. Przez bramkę weszła wysoka kobieta w długim, szmaragdowym płaszczu. Miała siwe włosy upięte w ciasny kok schowane pod szpiczastym kapeluszem. Była srogo wyglądającą kobietą w prostokątnych okularach, zza których błyszczały od łez czarne oczy.

Minerwa McGonagall podbiegła do Harry'ego i skierowała różdżkę na sznur oplatający nogi chłopca. Wyszeptała niezrozumiałe słowa i sznur rozdarł się węźle. Następnie zdjęła swój płaszcz i opatuliła nim chłopca. Harry patrzył na nią nieprzytomnie. Nie znał jej a jednak uzyskał od niej pomoc. Ich oczy się spotkały i chłopiec szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy nie był godny by spojrzeć komuś prosto w oczy. Tak zawsze powtarzała mu ciotka. Kobieta wzięła półprzytomnego chłopca na ręce i deportowała się z cichym pyknięciem.

Wylądowali przed wielką, żelazną bramą prowadzącą do Hogwartu. Brama sama otworzyła się przed przybyszami i kobieta ruszyła w stronę zamku. Gdy dotarli do wejścia, drzwi, podobnie jak brama, same otworzyły się przed nadchodzącymi. Profesor skierowała się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Po kilku minutach dotarła na miejsce. Położyła chłopca na pierwszym łóżku i poszła po panią Pomrfey jednak nie zastała jej w Skrzydle. Za to znalazła karteczkę mówiącą, że wyjechała do rodziny i wróci dopiero w przeddzień roku szkolnego.

Zirytowana Minerwa podeszła do Harry'ego i oczyściła wszystkie jego rany, po czym te najlżejsze uleczyła. Machnięciem różdżki przywołała opatrunki oraz odpowiednie eliksiry.

- Kim pani jest? – Wyszeptał zaniepokojony Harry.

- Nic nie mów. Proszę, wypij to. – McGonagall podsunęła mu eliksir. Harry nieufnie wypił wszystko mając nadzieję, że w buteleczce znajdowała się woda. Zdziwiony smakiem spojrzał na kobietę i zasnął.

Minerwa szybko uwinęła się z większością obrażeń chłopca. Rzuciła zaklęcie diagnolizujące i, zadowolona z wyników, wyczarowała Patronusa i wysłała go po dyrektora. Transmutowała krzesło w wygodniejszy fotel i usiadła czuwając.

Po trzech godzinach drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie.

- Co to ma znaczyć, pani profesor? – Zapytał na wejściu czarodziej.

- Był katowany przez rodzinę. Nie mogłam go tak zostawić. – Zaczęła się tłumaczyć McGonagall.

- Wiesz doskonale czym on jest. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś pozwoliła mu umrzeć.

- Jak możesz tak mówić Albusie. To jeszcze dziecko. Ma niespełna jedenaście lat. Przecież sam go umieściłeś by go chronić! – Minerwa była zrozpaczona. Jak on mógł tak mówić?

- On ma w sobie część Lorda Voldemorta.

- Sam tego nie wybrał. Nie możesz go tak traktować tylko dlatego, że Voldemort umieścił w nim część swej duszy. Harry nie jest nim. On nie jest Voldemortem! – Profesor McGonagall prawie krzyczała.

- Dobrze. Ale najdalej za dwa dni ma być z powrotem u wujostwa. I nie chcę go więcej widzieć na oczy. – Powiedział Dumbledore i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

- On został zapisany do Hogwartu. – Powiedziała cicho nauczycielka.

- Pani chyba sobie ze mnie żartuje. To _coś_ ma tutaj chodzić i udawać normalnego? – Dyrektor zaczynał tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Jego aura pociemniała a przedmioty w pomieszczeniu zaczęły drżeć.

- A co z przepowiednią? Chce ją pan tak po prostu zignorować? – Nauczycielka próbowała uspokoić mężczyznę. Dumbledore wyprostował się nagle i poprawił okulary na nosie.

- Ale tylko ze względu na przepowiednie. – Powiedział mężczyzna i wyszedł pośpiesznie zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

Minerwa odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę chłopca i zamarła. Harry już nie spał i był wyraźnie przestraszony. Dłonie zacisnął na pościeli próbując opanować drżenie. Spojrzał na kobietę ze łzami w oczach i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Pamiętał zasady Dursleyów i karę za nieprzestrzeganie ich. A jedną z nich była nigdy nie patrzeć nikomu w oczy. Na pytanie dlaczego ciotka odpowiedziała, że takie ścierwa nie mają do tego prawa.

- Harry, nie bój się. – Powiedziała kojącym głosem Minerwa i wyciągnęła rękę by pogłaskać chłopca po głowie, ale ten zrobił przestraszoną minę i skulił się w oczekiwaniu na cios.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie proszę. – Spróbowała przekonać chłopca do siebie łagodnym głosem. Harry wyraźnie zamarł. Wahał się pomiędzy zakazem a rozkazem.

- Nie uderzy mnie pani? – Spytał przestraszony.

- A dlaczego miałabym cię uderzyć? – Zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.

- Za spojrzenie pani w oczy lub za nie spojrzenie. – Odpowiedział równie zdziwiony Harry.

- Nie uderzę cię. – Odpowiedziała twardo kobieta i położyła swoją dłoń na dłoni chłopca. Ten czując dotyk wzdrygnął się i szybko zabrał dłoń od obcego dotyku. Niepewnie spojrzał na kobietę. Była zatroskana. Zadowolona Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ciepło do bruneta.

- Widzisz, od razu lepiej. Jestem Minerwa McGonagall. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. A ty jak się nazywasz? – McGonagall próbowała nawiązać rozmowę z przestraszonym chłopcem.

- Nie wiem proszę pani. Ale wszyscy wołają na mnie chłopcze. – Odpowiedział zawstydzony chłopiec.

- Jak to nie wiesz jak się nazywasz? A w szkole jak zwracają się do ciebie nauczyciele?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

- Więc jesteś Harry Potter. Opowi-

W tej chwili do Skrzydła wpełzł duży, czarny wąż. Wystawił język smakując powietrze i skierował swoją głowę w stronę Harry'ego. Podpełzł do łóżka. McGonagall wstała szybko z fotela i skierowała różdżkę na węża. Wąż spojrzał na kobietę i skierował całą swoją uwagę na Harry'ego.

**- Jak się czujesz człowieku?**

**- Dobrze, dziękuję. Kim jesteś?**

**- Nazywam się Spiter. Mój syn martwił się o ciebie.**

**- Jestem Harry. Podziękuj mu w moim imieniu za troskę.**

**- Ale nie przyszedłem tu tylko po to. Mój Pan chciał wiedzieć jaki jest Złoty Chłopiec.**

**- Jak mnie nazwałeś i kim jest twój pan?**

Minerwa stała zszokowana przysłuchując się sykom wychodzącym z ust chłopca. Wężoustny, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, gdy wąż wpełzł na łóżko i otworzył pysk kierując się ku chłopcu.


	3. Chapter 3

Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze. Są wspaniałe. Pomagają, gdy wena jest na wyczerpaniu.

**mauritius:** Nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam "Szczeniaka" ale dzięki tobie go przeczytałam. Faktycznie, coś się pokrywa. Ale moja opowieść nie jest _plagiatem_. To tylko pokazuje, że myślę podobnie do innego autora. Ale postaram się, by już nic więcej się nie pokrywało. Abo może inaczej. Już _nic więcej_ nie będzie się pokrywało, także mam nadzieję, że byłeś pierwszą i ostatnią osobą, która zarzuciła mi plagiat :)

Życzę wszystkim radosnych i szczęśliwych świąt Wielkiejnocy oraz Śmingusa - Dingusa z udziałem wody w stanie ciekłym.

To tyle. A teraz zapraszam do lektury. Bardzo proszę o komentowanie rozdziału. Miłego czytania ;)

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**- Opowiem ci wszystko, gdy ten człowiek opuści różdżkę.** – Spiter mówiąc to powoli wpełzł na łóżko i otworzył pysk czekając na reakcję.

- Czy mogłaby Pani opuścić to coś. Chciałbym porozmawiać z Panem Spiterem, a on boi się tej rzeczy. – Poprosił nieśmiało Harry uciekając wzrokiem.

- No dobrze. – Powiedziała niepewnie Minerwa i opuściła powoli różdżkę nadal nieufnie patrząc na węża.

**- Wracając do naszej rozmowy, to nazwałem cię Złotym Chłopcem.**

**- Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś?**

**- Wszyscy cię tak nazywają. Tak, bądź Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Spytaj ją.** – Odpowiedział wąż zwracając głowę do McGonagall.

- Czy to prawda? – Harry zwrócił się go kobiety. Czuł się okropnie.

Dlaczego oni tak mnie nazywają nawet mnie nie znając. Ale skoro tak o mnie mówią, co coś muszą wiedzieć. Więc dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział? Myśli Harry'ego kłębiły się bez końca. Miał zawroty głowy i czuł mdłości.

- Czy co jest prawdą? – Zapytała Minerwa.

- Że jestem nazywany Złotym Chłopcem bądź Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. I dlaczego mnie tak nazywają? – Harry czuł się coraz gorzej.

- Tak, to prawda. – Minerwa zaczęła opowiadać historię Lorda Voldemorta. Jak doszedł do władzy aż do momentu próby zabicia Harry'ego. Spiter wyraźnie znudzony zwinął się obok Harry'ego i słuchał całej historii. Raz tylko zasyczał ostrzegawczo, gdy McGonagall, zamiast powiedzieć Voldemort nazwała go Sam – Wiesz – Kto po czym znów udawał, że śpi. Kiedy skończyła, Harry nie wiedział czy ma płakać, przeklinać Voldemorta czy wszystko naraz. W końcu wygrał płacz. Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku bruneta.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Spytała zatroskana kobieta.

- Tak. – Odpowiedział pośpiesznie, po czym starł szybkim ruchem łzę.

- Nie musisz bać się płakać Harry. Płacz jest rzeczą ludzką. – Powiedziała Minerwa próbując uspokoić Harry'ego. Te słowa brzmiały, jakby wypowiedział je Dumbledore.

- To nie tak, że się boję. Ale nie płakałem od wielu lat. Płacz zawsze wszystko pogarszał, więc powstrzymałem ten odruch. – Wytłumaczył powoli Harry. McGonagall zbladła, ale ukryła to wpatrując się wyczekująco w węża. Jak jedenastoletni chłopczyk mógł powstrzymywać ludzki odruch? Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie

**- Skoro sobie już wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, to pozwolisz, że wrócę do mego Pana.** – Powiedział waż i leniwie zsunął się z łóżka.

**- Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze kim jest twój Pan.**

**- Nie odpowiem na to pytanie, ale dam ci podpowiedź. Powinien już ni żyć ale nadal żyje nieśmiertelny. Ostatni ze Straceńców.**

**- Straceńcy? Kim oni są?**

**- Szukajcie a znajdziecie.** – Odpowiedział drwiąco Spiter i wypełzł z Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Co on powiedział? – Zapytała po chwili McGonagall.

- Powiedział, że jego Pan żyje nieśmiertelny, ostatni ze Straceńców. – Odpowiedział powoli Harry.

- Opis pasuje do Lorda Voldemorta, ale nic nie słyszałam o Straceńcach. – Powiedziała zamyślona Minerwa.

– Ale nie myślmy teraz o tym. Musisz odpocząć, a ja muszę wrócić do moich komnat. – Minerwa jednym ruchem przywołała Eliksir Usypiający po czym podała go chłopcu. Harry niepewnie przyjął fiolkę

- Ale jeszcze tutaj przyjdziesz do mnie? – Zapytał cicho Harry ze zwieszoną głową bojąc się konsekwencji tego pytania.

- Oczywiście Harry. – Powiedziała uspokajająco Minerwa. Harry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym wypił eliksir duszkiem. Oddał fiolkę i położył się z powrotem na łóżku. Zapadł w głęboki sen.

(z punktu widzenia Minerwy McGonagall)

Minerwa cicho wstała i wyszła ze Skrzydła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ruszyła do swoich komnat rozmyślając, co zrobić z Harry'm. Nie chciała go oddawać do wujostwa, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Gdy będzie uczęszczał do szkoły, spróbuje go dać do innej rodziny. W najgorszym wypadku do sierocińca. Nadal rozmyślając nad Losem Harry'ego otworzyła drzwi do swoich komnat. Skierowała się do małej kuchni po prawej, ale zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, zmieniając swój kierunek i decydując się na coś mocniejszego. Nalała sobie szklaneczkę Szkockiej i usiadła w fotelu powoli sącząc napój, gdy rozległo się pukanie.

- Wejść. – Krzyknęła Minerwa. Pośpiesznie wstała i poprawiła szatę. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Albus Dumbledore.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? – Spytał uprzejmie dyrektor i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko kobiety.

- Ależ nie, dyrektorze. – Odpowiedziała oschle Minerwa i usiadła z powrotem w swoim fotelu.

Co on kombinuje?

- Masz mi za złe to, co powiedziałam w Skrzydle. – To było stwierdzenie.

- Nie _to,_ co powiedziałeś, ale _przy_ _kim_ to powiedziałeś. Harry wszystko słyszał. Biedak nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie a ty już go przybiłeś. – Odpowiedziała ze smutkiem Minerwa.

- Porozmawiam z nim później. Ale nie po to tutaj przyszedłem. Wyczułem Czarną Magię w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co tam takiego zaszło? – Dumbledore nie próbował być miły. Wiedziała to. On chciał tylko dostać kolejny powód, by zniszczyć chłopakowi życie.

- Jestem zmęczona. Czy nie może to poczekać do jutra?

- Nie. – Odpowiedział twardo.

McGonagall westchnęła i szybkim skinieniem ręki przywołał niewielką, kamienną misę. Myślodsiewną. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i przytknęła ją do skroni, po czym powoli odjęła ją. Na końcu różdżki znajdowała się lśniąca nić. Gdy nić oderwała się od głowy czarownicy, ta strzepnęła ją do misy i podała dyrektorowi. Mężczyzna, delikatnie wziął misę i, włożywszy do niej głowę, zniknął w środku. Po paru minutach wrócił z powrotem i oddał misę kobiecie. Ta tylko machnęła różdżką i misa zniknęła. Mężczyzna wyglądał jeszcze starzej niż wcześniej.

- Tego się obawiałem. On _nie może_ nic wiedzieć o Straceńcach. Nic. Jeśli jest, choć trochę podobny do ojca, to z informacjami, o nieśmiertelnym Straceńcu zniszczy cały ten świat.

Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwile, po czym wstał a w jego oczach widniały dawne iskierki. Kobieta podniosła pytająco brwi.

- Co się stało? – Zapytała, gdy sama mimika nie wystarczyła do uzyskania odpowiedzi.

- On _musi_ tutaj zostać. Nie wróci na te, ani żadne inne wakacje do wujostwa. Od dzisiaj będzie mieszkał tutaj. Musimy mieć go pod stałą obserwacją. Jest zbyt cennym _okazem_, by go wypuścić. – Odpowiedział radośnie mężczyzna. Minerwa poważnie zastanawiała się, czy czegoś nie brał, bo przecież jeszcze parę godzin temu chciał _zabić_ chłopca a nie _chronić_ go jak cenny okaz. Ale okaz czego? Zapytała się w myślach kobieta.

- Dlaczego? – To pytanie wyraźnie rozśmieszyło dyrektora. On _chichotał_. I to bez powodu. Tak przynajmniej uważała Minerwa. Dumbledore nagle spoważniał.

- Jakaś potężna, mroczna aura znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. – Oznajmił głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

McGonagall nie potrzeba było wiedzieć nic więcej. Chwyciła mocna swoją różdżkę i razem z dyrektorem depczącym jej po piętach pobiegła do Skrzydła. Po chwili, zdyszana i zlana potem, stała przed drzwiami. Uniosła różdżkę przed siebie w każdej chwili gotowa do walki i pchnęła mocno drzwi.


	4. Chapter 4

Wybaczcie, że musieliście tak długo czekać, ale za niedługo mam egzaminy, więc szkoła jest teraz na pierwszym miejscu.

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ten rozdział. Wyjaśnia pewne sprawy i dodaje nowe tajemnice. Ale nic więcej nie powiem. Pracowałam nad nim długo i myślę, że tym razem długość będzie odpowiadać każdemu.

Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o wszelkie komentarze :)

* * *

Minerwa stała przed drzwiami do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Uniosła różdżkę przed siebie w każdej chwili gotowa do walki i pchnęła mocno drzwi wchodząc do sali. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zesztywniała. Jej magia zaczęła niebezpiecznie wrzeć. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się uważnie po Sali i podeszła do pustego łóżka. Położyła dłoń na poduszce. Była jeszcze ciepła.

- W Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować, prawda? – Zapytała wciąż rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Zgada się, pani profesor. – Odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor.

- W takim razie, w jaki sposób ten _ktoś_ dostał się tutaj tak szybko?

- Najprawdopodobniej użył świstoklika by przedostać się przez mury szkolne lub jest na tyle utalentowanym czarodziejem, że ukrywał swoją obecność aż do momentu przekroczenia tych drzwi. – Dumbledore wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się za nimi.

- Drugie wytłumaczenie jest bardziej racjonalne od pierwszego, ale na pani miejscu nie wykluczałbym żadnego z nich. – Kontynuował dyrektor.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jednak musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć chłopaka inaczej może zginąć. – Wycedziła McGonagall przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie widzę powodu by wysyłać kogoś na pomoc. Jeśli przeżyje, to będzie znaczyć, że jest w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana, a jeśli nie to przynajmniej będę miał jednego z głowy. – Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Jednego z głowy. Słyszał pan kiedyś o uczuciach? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie. Każda istota ludzka posiadająca _uczucia_ w tym momencie szukałaby chłopca albo przynajmniej nie mówiła takich rzeczy. – Wypluła Minerwa ledwie panując nad sobą.

- W takim razie, co pani tu jeszcze robi? Podobno pani posiada uczucia a sterczy tutaj jak kołek. – Odciął się Dumbledore i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oszołomiona Minerwa obejrzała się jeszcze raz na łóżko, gdzie tak niedawno leżał ledwie przytomny jedenastolatek i już chciała wyjść, gdy zauważyła kawałek kartki wystający spod poduszki. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć sprawdzających i, usatysfakcjonowana z braku zaklęć nałożonych na kartkę, rozłożyła ją. Był to krótki list.

_Przyjedzie na rozpoczęcie roku pociągiem. Żywy._

_A. M._

McGonagall przez chwilę wpatrywała się w karteczkę i schowała ją do rękawa. Ruszyła do swoich komnat. Była zadowolona, że Harry przeżyje przynajmniej te wakacje, ale nie znała nikogo o inicjałach A. M.

* * *

Harry spał mocno, gdy aportowali się do małej wioski. Zakapturzony mężczyzna trzymał chłopca na rękach zdziwiony jego wagą. Rozglądnął się dookoła i, nie zauważywszy nikogo, ruszył w stronę średniowiecznego zamku na wzgórzu za wioską. Nie lubił go, ale było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógł w spokoju mieszkać. Dla wszystkich ludzi w wiosce dwór wyglądał jak stare, opuszczone ruiny, w których straszy. Nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by plątać w ich pobliżu. Nawet miejscowi chuligani.

Kiedy dotarli do zamku mężczyzna ponownie rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikt ich nie śledził. Zwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę drzwi, które same się otworzyły. Pośpiesznie wszedł na brukowany dziedziniec i skierował się w stronę wielkich, dębowych drzwi z przytwierdzonymi metalowymi ćwiekami. Zamek ten został wzniesiony w XV wieku przez czarodzieja, jako zwykłe miejsce zamieszkania, jednak bojąc się o bezpieczeństwo swojej rodziny wzniósł potężne fortyfikacje niepozwalające mugolom przedostać się do środka.

Wszedłszy do sali wejściowej skierował się na drugie piętro. Nie posiadał ruchomych schodów, jakie znajdowały się w Hogwarcie, więc musiał nieść chłopca na rękach. Gdy dotarł na drugie piętro pośpieszył trzema korytarzami do końca. Tam znajdowały się kolejne drewniane drzwi, które również same otworzyły się przed przybyłymi. Mężczyzna wspiął się krętymi schodami na wieżę. Nie należała do największych, ale była wystarczająca dla jedenastoletniego chłopca.

Kiedy dotarł na szczyt schodów dostał małej zadyszki. Jednak nie przystanął, by zaczerpnąć oddechu tylko ruszył przez krótki korytarz do kolejnych drzwi. Te niestety już nie otworzyły się przed przybyszami. Zakapturzony mężczyzna wyszeptał krótkie zaklęcie i wszedł do środka. Znaleźli się w pokojach mieszkalnych. Nie były one jedynymi pokojami mieszkalnymi, ale były przeznaczone dla dzieci.

Znaleźli się w salonie. Nie był bardzo obszerny, ale za to przytulny. Były w nim ustawione dwa fotele i trzyosobowa kanapa naprzeciwko kominka, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Ściany były w kolorach czerwonych i złotych. Ale jeszcze tydzień temu, gdy był tu ostatnim razem były zielono – srebrne. Najwidoczniej ściany zmieniały kolor dla każdego właściciela. Nie był zadowolony ze zmian. To oznaczało, że chłopiec trafi do Gryffindoru, miał szczerą nadzieję, że jednak trafi do Slytherinu. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, gdy Harry poruszył się w jego rękach.

Wszedł po wąskich, krętych schodach do sypialni na piętrze. Ściany, podobnie jak w salonie, zmieniły kolor na czerwono – złoty. Obok okna stało duże, drewniane łoże z kolumienkami w rogach oraz baldachimem z zasłonami. Cała pościel była koloru karmazynowego. Po bokach łóżka stały małe szafeczki.

Mężczyzna położył śpiącego chłopca na łóżku. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował sobie proste krzesło. Drugą ręką zdjął kaptur i ściągnął płaszcz, przewieszając go przez oparcie krzesła. Rzucił zaklęcie diagnolizujące i, czekając na wyniki, przywołał wszystkie eliksiry, które powinny mu się przydać. Kiedy wszystkie wylądowały bezpiecznie na szafce nocnej spojrzał na wyniki. Było _źle_, ale nie _bardzo źle_. Widać było niewielką poprawę po zabiegach ludzi z zamku, ale liczył na więcej. Najwidoczniej opiekowała się nim nie do końca odpowiednia osoba.

Przynajmniej opatrzyli urazy zewnętrzne, pomyślał mężczyzna. Ale nie poprawili stanu wewnętrznego chłopca.

Uniósł różdżkę nad chłopca i, zamknąwszy oczy, zaczął nucić skomplikowane zaklęcie. Po pewnym czasie zaczął kołysać się w rytm zaklęcia i nagle przestał. Otworzył oczy i uważnie zbadał chłopca. Udało mu się uleczyć połamane kości i te, które się źle zrosły. Znikły również wszelkie uszkodzenia zewnętrzne. Nie chciał kontynuować zaklęcia, ponieważ kolejna część odnosiła się do mózgu i stanu psychicznego. Nie lubił ingerować w procesy psychologiczne innych ludzi bojąc się uszkodzenia ich bądź całkowitego odwrócenia ich. Jak bardzo żałował, że w dzieciństwie więcej nie ćwiczył tego zaklęcia. Mógłby poradzić sobie z młodym w parę sekund. No dobra, może paręnaście.

Jeszcze raz sprawdził stan chłopca za pomocą zaklęcia i podał mu kilka eliksirów uzupełniających niedobór niektórych witamin oraz takie, które ulepszały efekty zaklęcia. Gdy skończył, podał jeszcze raz eliksir nasenny i wyszedł z sypialni.

Zszedł powoli po schodach do salonu. Kiedy wszedł do salonu stanął jak wryty obserwując go. Ściany co chwile zmieniały kolory. Raz były zielono – srebrne, raz czerwono – złote, a innym razem zielono – złote lub czerwono – srebrne jakby pokój nie mógł się zdecydować na któryś zestaw. Mężczyzna powoli usiadł na fotelu obserwując niemą walkę kolorów. Wkrótce zasnął, gdy zaczęły wygrywać czerwień i srebro.

* * *

Harry powoli otworzył oczy i sięgnął po omacku po okulary ale natrafił na pustkę. No tak. Był w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, do którego przyniosła go ta dziwna profesorka. Ułożył się wygodnie i spojrzał w sufit. Zamrugał parę razy, ale to nie były omamy. Pokój, w którym się znajdował nie był cały biały jak ostatnio. Kiedy to było? Nie pamiętał. W każdym razie tutaj wyraźnie widział (na ile to możliwe bez okularów) czerwień i srebro. Obracał głową na prawo i lewo nie dostrzegając nigdzie białych ścian. Podniósł się i skulił. Nie znał tego miejsca. A co najgorsze nie widział nigdzie tej miłej kobiety.

Skulił się pod kołdrą słysząc kroki na schodach. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna. Nie mógł dokładniej określić.

Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopca. Usiadł na krześle i wpatrywał się w skuloną postać. Harry nie patrzył się na niego. Spuścił wzrok, gdy podchodził do łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał mężczyzna obserwując uważnie chłopaka. Gdy ten usłyszał jego głos wzdrygnął się i skulił jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

- D-dobrze, proszę pana. – Odpowiedział trzęsącym się głosem Harry i podciągnął kołdrę pod sam nos oczekując ciosu.

- Dlaczego się chowasz? Boisz się. – Odpowiedział sam sobie. Harry na potwierdzenie skinął lekko głową i spróbował się skurczyć jeszcze bardziej.

- W takim razie przestań się bać i spójrz na mnie. Nie po to cię leczyłem by teraz przywrócić cię do poprzedniego stanu. – Harry nieśmiało spojrzał na nieznajomego i odprężył się. Zmrużył oczy próbując dostrzec szczegóły twarzy obcego, ale na daremno. Mężczyzna zauważył to i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza okulary chłopca. Chwycił chłopca za brodę i, podniósłszy mu głowę, włożył mu na nos okulary.

- I jak, lepiej?

- Tak, dziękuję. – Odpowiedział ośmielony chłopiec.

Harry uważnie spojrzał na nieznajomego. Mężczyzna mógł mieć co najwyżej dwadzieścia osiem lat. Miał jasne blond włosy sięgające do ramion. Były tak jasne, że aż srebrne. Miał jasną cerę, pełna usta, zgrabny nos i szare oczy. Był ubrany w czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę tak bardzo kontrastującą z jasną karnacją mężczyzny. Wpatrywał się w te szare oczy zaintrygowany uczuciami znajdującymi się w nich.

Nieznajomy poczuł się niezręcznie i poruszył się nerwowo. Podszedł ponownie do chłopca i wyciągnął ręce w stronę koszuli młodego, ale zatrzymał je cal od niej. Harry z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w jego ręce.

- Nie bój się. Chcę cię tylko obejrzeć. – Powiedział kojąco mężczyzna i chłopiec skinął głową.

Mężczyzna zaczął rozpinać koszulę od góry i zdjął ją z chłopca. Harry był nienaturalnie chudy. Blade ręce mężczyzny badały każdy skrawek jego torsu. Gdy dotarł do pleców poczuł pod palcami gęsią skórkę. Harry miał przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy. Mężczyzna ujął twarz chłopca obiema rękami i kciukiem prawej dłoni gładził skórę młodzieńca. Harry odprężył się nieco, czując ten kojący dotyk.

- Chcę je tylko usunąć. – Powiedział blondyn mając na myśli blizny na plecach. Harry rozluźnił się całkowicie, pozwalając mężczyźnie na działanie.

Bladoskóry chwycił różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie dotykając jej końcem pleców chłopca.

- Zrobione. Nie ma po nich żadnych śladów. – Zapewnił blondyn i pocałował Harry'ego w czoło.

- A teraz możemy porozmawiać. – Zaczął nieznajomy zapinając z powrotem koszulę chłopcu.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Harry Potter. – Odpowiedział Harry. – A ty?

- Acrux Alchibar Avier Meriodionalis Vindemiatrix Velorum. – Powiedział z nutką dumy w głosie.

- Masz dziwne imiona. – Stwierdził Harry. Czuł się bardzo swobodnie w towarzystwie mężczyzny.

- To bardzo szlacheckie imiona. – Odparł lekko naburmuszony Acrux. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Z twojego imienia. – Odpowiedział Harry próbując bezskutecznie stłumić śmiech. – Acrux? Co to za imię?

- Koniec żartów. Na pewno jesteś głodny. Na co masz ochotę?

- Ja nie wiem. – Posmutniał Harry.

- A co zazwyczaj jesz?

- Nic. No chyba, że uda mi się zwinąć coś ze śmietnika. Ale to zazwyczaj chleb sprzed tygodnia.

- Aha. A co powiesz na omlet? Może być? – Zaproponował Acrux i widząc błysk w oczach chłopca wyczarował dwie tace na każdej z omletem oraz szklanką z sokiem z dyni. Jedną podał Harry'emu na kolana a drugą położył sobie na kolanach zabierając się za omlet.

* * *

Kiedy skończyli jeść tace same zniknęły. Harry wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w puste kolana i przeniósł wzrok na blondyna.

- To jak mam się do pana zwracać? – Zapytał Harry.

- Jak na razie wystarczy samo Avier. Może później przejdziemy na Alchibar a następnie na Acrux. – Odpowiedział z powagą w głosie. Harry nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

- No dobrze. Może być Acrux. Ale w towarzystwie masz się do mnie zwracać _Panie Velorum_. Czy to jasne?

- Jasne jak słoneczko.

- Dobrze. A teraz omówimy twoją przyszłość.

- To znaczy? – Zapytał niepewny Harry.

- Najbliższą przeszłość. – Uściślił Acrux. – Z tego co wiem, to twoimi prawowitymi opiekunami są Petunia i Vernon Dursley. Ale znając mugoli nie będą mieli nic przeciwko twoim przenosinom tutaj. Prawda?

- Prawda. – Odpowiedział skwapliwie Harry. Właśnie się dowiedział, że nie będzie mieszkał z wujostwem. – A kim są tak dokładniej mugole?

- Mugole są to osoby nie magiczne. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Acrux. Miał nadzieję, że Harry będzie jednak mieć podstawową wiedzę z zakresu świata magii.

- Aha. – Skwitował to krótko Harry.

- Co do reszty. Myślę, że najdalej za dwa dni będziesz w pełni sił, więc za trzy dni, dokładnie w niedzielę pójdziemy na Pokątną kupić ci przybory do szkoły.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, co kupić i, ja nie mam pieniędzy. – Dokończył cicho Harry.

- Wczoraj przyszedł do ciebie list. Pozwoliłem go sobie otworzyć. Proszę. – Acrux wręczył chłopcu otwartą kopertę. Harry wyjął list i przeczytał:

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag  
Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

Szanowny Panie Potter,  
Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączmy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.  
Rok szkoły rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.  
Z wyrazami szacunku,

Minerwa McGonagall,  
_zastępca dyrektora_

Harry czytał ten list raz za razem. Zauważył, że ma otwarte usta więc szybko je zamknął. Chwycił kopertę i wyjął z niej drugi arkusz papieru i przeczytał:

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Umundurowanie  
Studenci pierwszego roku muszą mieć:  
1. Trzy komplety czat roboczych (czarnych)  
2. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną)  
3. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego rodzaju)  
4. Jeden płaszcz zimowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)  
Uwaga: wszystkie stroje uczniów powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z imieniem.

Podręczniki  
Wszyscy studenci powinni mieć po jednym egzemplarzu następujących dzieł:  
_Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień)_ Mirandy Goshawk  
_Dzieje magii_ Bathildy Bagshot  
_Teoria magii_ Adalberta Wafflinga  
_Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących) _Emeriks Switcha_  
Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów _Phyllidy Spore_  
Magiczne wzory i napoje _Arseniusa Jiggera_  
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć _Newta Scamandera  
_Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony _Quentina Trimble'a

Pozostałe wyposażenie  
1 różdżka  
1 kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2)  
1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek  
1 teleskop  
1 miedziana waga z odważnikami  
Studenci mogą także mieć jedną sowę ALBO jednego kota, ALBO jedną ropuchę.

PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZYCH LAT NIE ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ

- Muszę im wysłać sowę. – Wydukał po chwili Harry.

- Już to zrobiłem. W niedzielę kupimy ci wszystko. A jak na razie musisz odpoczywać.

- A co z rozmową o mojej najbliższej rozmowie?

- A czujesz się na siłach? – Harry w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. – Jak już wszystko kupimy, za wyjątkiem szat, to zabierzemy się za ciebie. Po pierwsze ciało. Nie masz w ogóle mięśni i tkanki tłuczkowej. Będziesz trenował walkę wręcz. Myślę, że dwie godziny dziennie przez pierwszy tydzień wystarczą. Później będziemy stopniowo je zwiększać. Po treningu weźmiemy się za zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią. Jak nam starczy czasu, to wieczorami będziesz się uczył transmutacji i eliksirów. W weekendy będę cię uczyć latać na miotle. Myślę, że wyrobimy się do połowy pierwszego tygodnia sierpnia. Przez resztę sierpnia zajmiemy się historią magii, zielarstwem, opieką nad magicznymi zwierzętami, kulturą i zwyczajami szlacheckich rodów czarodziejów oraz, oczywiście, oklumencją. W miedzy czasie powiem ci, jak należy się zachowywać w Hogwarcie, by nie przynieść mi wstydu. Pytania?

- Tak. Jak mamy się z tym wyrobić przez tych kilka tygodni? Chcesz w jedne wakacje przerobić ze mną cały rok szkolny? Przecież to niewykonalne.

- Nie martw się. Zobaczysz jak szybko nam pójdzie. Możliwe, że nawet wybierzemy się na małą wycieczkę. – Acrux wstał z krzesła i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Zaczekaj. – Zawołał za nim Harry.

- Tak?

- A tak właściwie, to gdzie ja jestem?

- Jesteś w rodowym dworze rodziny Velorum. A tak dokładniej, to w Velorum Asterien. Jest to wioska położona na południu Wielkiej Brytanii.

- A czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego te ściany co jakiś czas zmieniają kolor?

- Te ściany zawsze pokazują barwy domu w Hogwarcie, do którego trafił bądź trafi właściciel tych komnat. Twoje ściany wahają się pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Slytherinem.

- Co to Gryff-

- Resztę wyjaśnię jutro. – Uciął blondyn i wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry opadł na poduszki analizując cały dzień. Brzuch miał przyjemnie pełny od niepamiętnych czasów. Było mu tak dobrze, że szybko zapadł w sen.

* * *

Acrux przyszedł do chłopca, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje i zastał go śpiacego. Podszedł na palcach do łóżka i, zdjąwszy malcowi okulary, położył je na komodzie. Pochylił się nad nim i delikatnie pocałował go w czoło. Był bardzo podobny do swojej starszej wersji. Ach, jak dawno nie widział Arphera Evansa. Było to w 1942 roku, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Jak tęsknił za tamtymi czasami, gdy Straceńcy byli w pełni. A teraz został tylko on. Wszyscy już dawno odeszli. No, prawie wszyscy. Jeden został wyklęty. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i spostrzegł, że trzyma młodego za rękę. Szybko ją puścił i wybiegł z pokoju.

* * *

W tym rozdziale znalazły się fragmenty z książki "Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny" w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	5. Chapter 5

Cześć :)

Dziękuje za komentarze. Przydają się kiedy wena szwankuje.

**Kat Slytherin**: Postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały mniej więcej co półtora, maksimum co dwa tygodnie.

Uwaga! Beta pilnie poszukiwana! Jeśli ktoś ma czas i ochotę to bardzo proszę o wiadomość na priv.

A teraz. Zapraszam do nowego rozdziału.

* * *

Harry otworzył oczy. Jednak się udało i był tutaj. Był w _domu_. W prawdziwym domu. Na samą myśl o tym był najszczęśliwszym dzieciakiem na świecie. Spojrzał na ściany, które w nocy zmieniły wystrój czerwono – srebrny na czerwono – złoty. Harry'emu było to teraz obojętne. Odrzucił kołdrę i powoli spuścił nogi na ziemię. Zsunął się z łóżka i znieruchomiał. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki na schodach. Już chciał chować się pod łóżko, gdy przypomniał sobie, że to nie mogli być Dursleyowie. Rozluźnił się i zrobił krok do przodu. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wmaszerował Acrux. Dziś był ubrany w białą, prostą i dopasowaną koszulę, czarne spodnie i wysokie, czarne buty. Koszula lekko opinała jego klatkę podkreślając mięśnie. Dzisiaj jego włosy były ewidentnie srebrne. Mężczyzna zaczesał je sobie do tyłu i tylko dwa niesforne kosmyki zostały po bokach.

Harry zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu i niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. Acrux podbiegł szybko do niego i uchronił go w ostatniej chwili od bolesnego upadku.

- I po co wstałeś gamoniu? – Zapytał mężczyzna powstrzymując się przed użyciem słowa idiota. Nie mógł zwracać się tak samo do jedenastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera, co do piętnastoletniego Arphera Evansa.

- Muszę do łazienki. – Odpowiedział Harry próbując wstać, ale blondyn powstrzymał go wzmacniając uścisk.

- Wystarczyło powiedzieć. – Acrux wstał i wziął malca na ręce.

- Umiem chodzić sam. – Sprzeciwił się Harry takiemu traktowaniu. Blondyn zaśmiał się tylko i zaniósł chłopca do łazienki.

Łazienka była wyłożona białymi kafelkami. W rogu stała wanna, która miała kilkanaście kranów. W drugim rogu stał prysznic z wieloma otworami na ścianach. Pomiędzy wanną a prysznicem stała umywalka. Toaleta znajdowała się przy ścianie dwa metry od prysznica. W łazience znajdowała się także szafka na ręczniki, pułki na kosmetyki nad umywalką oraz kosz na brudne ubrania.

Mężczyzna postawił chłopca obok muszli. Harry wyraźnie speszony patrzył na niego. Acrux rozbawiony stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy Harry załatwił już swoje potrzeby chwiejnym krokiem, cały czas przytrzymując się ściany, podszedł do umywalki i umył ręce. Kiedy skończył, zawołał blondyna, który wszedł od razu i wziął go z powrotem na ręce.

- Tak właściwie, to jakiego koloru są twoje włosy? – Wypalił Harry wpatrując się w refleksy we włosach blondyna.

- Tak właściwie miałem włosy koloru jasnego blond, ale w pewnych sytuacjach stają się srebrne tak jak teraz. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Acrux kładąc chłopca na łóżku.

- To jesteś blondynem czy srebrnowłosym? – Dopytywał się Harry.

- Cóż, trudno to określić, ale od jakiegoś czasu mam srebrne włosy. Normalnie, kolor zmieniał się na jeden, góra dwa dni, ale tym razem jaśnieją mi od początku wakacji i nie przestają. Myślę, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to do końca tygodnia będę miał całkowicie srebrne włosy. Także, odpowiadają na pytanie, teraz właściwie jestem srebrnowłosy. – Odpowiedział wyczerpująco srebrnowłosy.

- Wyglądasz jak elf. – Skitował to Harry i ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Acrux ponownie zaśmiał się i skierował się do drzwi.

- Miło mi to słyszeć. Leż spokojnie a ja załatwię jakieś śniadanie. Czy dzisiaj mogą być tosty z dżemem? – Zapytał mężczyzna, na co usłyszał pisk zachwytu, dochodzący za niego.

- Uznam to za tak.

* * *

Minerwa wpatrywała się w list, który niedawno przyniosła sowa. Było to potwierdzenie, że list z Hogwartu trafił do Harry'ego Pottera. Ale to nie Harry go napisał.

_Informuję, że Harry James Potter dostał list potwierdzający jego przyjecie do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jednocześnie informuję, że Harry zostanie w mojej posiadłości do końca tych wakacji. 1 września przyjedzie razem z innymi uczniami pociągiem. Uprzejmie proszę o nieszukanie Harry'ego. Jest bezpieczny._

A.M

Minerwa czytała ten list raz za razem. Gdy pokazała go dyrektorowi miała nadzieję, że ten wyśle ekipę poszukiwawczą w ślad za chłopcem, ale nic takiego nie zrobił. Wręcz przeciwnie. Powiedział, że cieszy się ze zniknięcia chłopca, a ona nie powinna się nim interesować. Kiedy jaj magia zaczęła niebezpiecznie ciemnieć Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i powiedział, że jest_ bezpieczny._ Ale skąd mógł to wiedzieć? Po tym incydencie unikała dyrektora jak ognia.

Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana i wstała od stołu. Za pół godziny miało odbyć się zebranie Rady Pedagogicznej w celu ustalenia planu zająć i omówienia zwykłych, szkolnych spraw. Normalnie takie zebranie odbywało się 1 września po śniadaniu, ale dyrektor wybierał się na wakacje i miał wrócić chwilę przed przyjazdem uczniów.

McGonagall skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku pokoju nauczycielskiego, który znajdował się na parterze. Gdy stanęła przed nim kiwnęła głową w stronę gargulców i weszła do środka. W dużym pomieszczeniu znajdował się jeden, długi, drewniany stół, przy którym ustawione były wygodne krzesła. Każdy z nauczycieli miał przypisany jeden. W ciągu roku szkolnego przy każdym stanowisku znajdowały się hałdy różnych papierów i sterty rzeczy zarekwirowanych uczniom. Dzisiaj jednak stół był pusty. Przy ścianie znajdowała się szafa z płaszczami niektórych nauczycieli, która, podobnie jak stół, była pusta. Na przeciwko szafy stała komoda na różne prace uczniów, które nie mieściły się już na stole. Jednak, tak jak wszystko, była pusta.

Minerwa usiadła na swoim miejscu czekając na przybycie innych. Na jej nieszczęście siedziała po prawej stronie dyrektora, jako jego zastępca. Zazwyczaj po jej prawej stronie siedział nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią a naprzeciwko nauczyciel eliksirów, Severus Snape.

Po dziesięciu minutach zjawili się pierwsi nauczyciele, z którymi się przywitała. Za pięć dziesiąta byli już wszyscy nauczyciele za wyjątkiem Severusa i Dumbledora. Jednak nie musiała długo czekać. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wmaszerował wściekły Snape a tuż za nim dyrektor. Kiedy obaj zajęli swoje miejsca rozpoczęło się zebranie.

Po omówieniu planu zajęć na nadchodzący rok dyrektor poinformował ich, że znalazł nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jednak wyraził żal w imieniu profesora Quirrella, że nie mógł się zjawić dzisiaj z powodów osobistych.

Gdy dyrektor omówił już wszystkie szablonowe sprawy przeszedł, ku zdziwieniu Minerwy, do tematu pierwszorocznych uczniów.

- W tym roku do naszej szkoły będzie uczęszczał niezwykły uczeń, którego zna cała magiczna społeczność. W tym roku naukę w naszej szkole zacznie Harry Potter. – Oznajmił dyrektor zerkając co chwilę na McGonagall upewniając się, że nie pogłębia ich konfliktu. Wbrew pozorom nie chciał mieć Minerwy za wroga.

W pokoju rozległy się szmery podnieconych głosów.

- Ten Harry Potter?

- To on ma jedenaście lat?

- Ciekawe czy od razu zostanie najwybitniejszym uczniem tej szkoły.

- Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że da mi swój autograf.

- Ech, szkoda, że nie będę go uczyć w tym roku.

Albus odchrząknął dwa razy i głosy natychmiast ucichły.

- Prosiłbym, aby nie zadręczać pana Pottera pytaniami i traktować go jak każdego innego ucznia. Jednocześnie proszę o wszelką pomoc w zapewnieniu mu spokojnego życia w tej szkole.

- To znaczy? – Zapytał spokojnie Severus.

- To znaczy, że prosiłbym o pomoc w uspokajaniu uczniów na tyle, by nie zadręczali pana Pottera niepotrzebnymi pytaniami. Tę prośbę kieruje w szczególności do opiekunów wszystkich domów. – Sprecyzował dyrektor na co czterech opiekunów kiwnęło twierdząco głową, choć Snape z niechęcią.

- Myślę, że to tyle. Życzę miłych wakacji. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie wstając i wyszedł z pokoju. Nauczyciele udali się w jego ślady ściśnięci w niewielkie grupki i dyskutując z przejęciem o nadchodzącym roku.

Minerwa poczekała aż wszyscy nauczyciele wyjdą by wyjść jako ostania i nie musieć dyskutować o Harry'm. Ku jej zaskoczeniu za drzwiami stał oparty o ścianę Severus wyraźnie na coś czekając. Kiedy wyszła z pomieszczenia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi mężczyzna zwrócił się do niej.

- Musimy porozmawiać o Potterze.

* * *

- Może być dżem truskawkowy? Niestety nie mam innego. - Powiedział Acrux podając chłopcu tacę z grzankami i dżemem.

- No jasne. - Odpowiedział Harry zabierając się za jedzenie.

Acrux jadł w ciszy wspominając przeszłość. Jak mu tęskno było do Straceńców i Arphera. W szczególności do Arphera. Pamiętał, jak razem śmiali się i pojedynkowali. Niestety, Wyklęty raz przesadził i Arpher zniknął na zawsze.

- Śpisz? – Zapytał cicho Harry.

- Co? Nie. Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. - Odpowiedział zdezorientowany Acrux.

- Nad czym?

- Nad zawiłościami przeszłości. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna wstając i zabierając tace z powrotem. - Zaraz wrócę. – Powiedział na odchodnym i wyszedł.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wrócił po chwili z naręczem pełnym małych buteleczek. Postawił je wszystkie na komodzie przy łóżku i zaczął rozdzielać na kilka grup.

- Te musisz wypić teraz. Kiedy skończysz wypijesz następne. - Powiedział Acrux wskazując na dwie grupki.

- A reszta?

- Jeśli nie padniesz, wypijesz resztę. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna podając chłopcu pierwsze sześć buteleczek. Harry popatrzył na nie podejrzliwie i wypił pierwszy eliksir. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i wypił kolejna. Kiedy skończył Acrux podał mu kolejne. Harry przełknął je dzielnie i położył się wyczerpany na poduszkach.

- I jak się czujesz? – Zapytał szarooki odkładając puste fiolki na szafkę.

- Dobrze. – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Wypiłeś już połowę. Zostało jeszcze tylko jedenaście. Dasz radę?

- Tak. A tak właściwie to po co to piję? – Zapytał Harry dziwiąc się sobie, że nie zadał tego pytania wcześniej.

- Te eliksiry – Zaczął Acrux podając chłopcu kolejne butelki. – Mają uzupełnić twoją krew, wzmocnić twój układ odpornościowy oraz cały organizm, dostarczyć brakujących witamin oraz naprawić twój mózg.

- Jak to _naprawić_ mój mózg?! Co jest z nim nie tak?! – Zapytał przestraszony Harry nieufnie patrząc na trzymaną w ręce buteleczkę.

- Może naprawić to nie najlepsze słowo ale wyleczyć. Chodzi o to, że po życiu z takimi mugolami, twój umysł ma wpojone, że to ty jesteś ofiarą. Że nie możesz się odzywać, że nie możesz patrzeć na kogoś, _że zostaniesz ukarany_. Te eliksiry pozwolą ci szybciej zapomnieć te nawyki i pomogą wpoić nowe, które posiada każdy jedenastolatek. Nie zauważyłeś, że odkąd tutaj jesteśmy stałeś się śmielszy? – Zakończył swój wywód mężczyzna podając chłopcu kolejne buteleczki.

- Sam się sobie dziwiłem. Czy dużo muszę jeszcze tego wziąć? – Zapytał Harry po przełknięciu eliksiru o wyglądzie kocich wymiocin. – To jest naprawdę okropne.

- Ale już działa. Ten eliksir miał za zadanie pozwolić ci wyrażać własną opinię na jakiś temat. – Odpowiedział Acrux z uśmiechem.

- Jeszcze tylko te dwa i możesz iść spać.

- A te co mi zrobią?

- Pierwszy tak jakby połączy wszystkie poprzednie eliksiry by ze sobą współpracowały, a ten drugi to prosty eliksir usypiający. Obudzisz się dopiero jutro rano. – Wytłumaczył srebrnowłosy podając ostatnie eliksiry Harry'emu.

Harry przyjął je i wypił szybko. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na mężczyznę oddając mu puste buteleczki i zasnął. Acrux uśmiechnął się i jednym ruchem dłoni pozbył się pustych butelek. Wstał z krzesła i przykrył szczelnie chłopca po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Zszedł do wąskich schodach do salonu i przeciął go kierując się do wyjścia. Musiał jeszcze załatwić parę spraw przed jutrzejszym wyjściem na zakupy do Londynu.

Zbiegł po schodach na parter i skierował się do zachodniego skrzydła zamku w którym mieściły się jego osobiste komnaty. Były dużo większe od dziecięcych komnat Harry'ego. Różniły się nie tylko rozmiarem ale także wystrojem. Jego komnaty przybrały kolorystykę ścian zielono – srebrną, a meble, idealnie pasujące do kolorystyki, były zrobione z czarnego drewna. Wszystkie kanapy i fotele zostały obite czarną skórą.

Stanął przed ręcznie rzeźbionymi drewnianymi drzwiami i wyszeptał hasło. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim i wszedł do środka. Na oknie siedziała sowa z przyczepionym listem do nóżki. Acrux podszedł do niej i zdjął list. Rozerwał kopertę i wyciągnął list.

_Szanowny Panie A.M_

_Jestem zadowolona z bezpieczeństwa Pana Pottera, jednakże prosiłabym o spotkanie by upewnić się co do Pana słów. Proszę o przesłanie mi terminu, który pasowałby Panom, przez sowę powrotną._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

Acrux zamyślił się i na odwrocie napisał datę i miejsce po czym przywiązał list ponownie do nóżki sowy.

Kurwa. Mam coraz mniej czasu. Ta przeklęta kobieta nie da za wygrana. Muszę się uporać z dzieciakiem do 25 sierpnia. Kurwa.

Mężczyzna zatrzasnął okno z hukiem i wyszedł ze złością ze swoich komnat. A tak liczył na chwile odpoczynku. Ale nie. Ta _kobieta_ musiała wetknąć swój długi nos w nie swoje spawy. Skierował się szybko, prawie biegnąc, do sali ćwiczeń w wschodnim skrzydle. Po drodze szybkim zaklęciem zmienił swój strój w coś lepszego do walki. Miał na sobie czarny bezrękawnik ciasno przylegający do ciała i czarne spodnie ¾ które jednocześnie ściśle przylegały do ciała jak i dawały pełną swobodę ruchu. Niech będą dzięki smoczej skórze.

Wparował rozwścieczony do dużej, przestrzennej sali i przed nim pojawiło się od razu dwadzieścia manekinów. Pozbawił je wszystkie głowy jednym płynnym ruchem różdżki i wyczarował kolejne trzydzieści. Rzucił kilka klątw w najbliższe manekiny i kopnął z pół obroty tego, który stał za nim. Nie obchodziło go w tym momencie nic oprócz walki. Ożywił wszystkie manekiny i wyczarował kolejne dwadzieścia. Szalał po pomieszczeniu w dzikim tańcu zaklęć i ciosów.

Po godzinie był już skrajnie wyczerpany ale nadal czuł złość. Ale to była _tylko_ złość. Zakończył zaklęcie ożywiające manekiny i usunął je tym samym zaklęciem co wcześniej butelki. Położył się na wznak na ziemi i oddychał powoli wpatrując się w sklepienie. Po kilku minutach, gdy uspokoił swój oddech wstał powoli i powlókł się chwiejnym krokiem do swoich komnat.

* * *

- Czemu chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać Severusie?

- Ponieważ zostaniesz opiekunką Pottera. – Rzucił Snape siadając wygodnie w fotelu obok kominka. Znajdowali się w lochach, w osobistych komnatach Severusa. Minerwa usiadł naprzeciw niego i zrobiła zdumioną minę.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

- Och, daj spokój Minerwo. Jego parszywy ojciec i ta jego matka byli w Gryffindorze więc jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że od również tam wyląduje.

- Nawet jeśli tak będzie, to w czym jest problem?

- Przepowiednia, horkruks, Voldemort. Myślę, że te _problemy_ wystarczą.

Minerwa zbladła i oparła się ciężko o oparcie fotela.

- Chcesz coś do picia? Kawę, herbatę? – Zaoferował Snape wstając z fotela.

- Coś mocniejszego, jeśli łaska. – Odpowiedziała Minerwa zamykając oczy. I po co napisała ten idiotyczny list? Severus podał jej szklankę Ognistej Whisky. Przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i pociągnęła duży łyk.

- Mam się z nim spotkać 25 sierpnia w Londynie. – Powiedziała Minerwa wpatrując się w szklankę.

- Idę z tobą. Sprawdzę przy okazji jego aurę. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno.

- A co jeśli trafi do Slytherinu?

- Nie będzie miał wtedy łatwego życia. Moje małe wężyki go zjedzą. Zgaduję, że po wszystkich latach spędzonych z mugolami jest zamkniętym w sobie chłopczykiem który unika świata jak ognia.

- Trafny opis. Martwię się o niego Severusie. A co, jeśli nie przeżyje tego roku? A co jeśli…

- Przestań tak myśleć Minerwo. – Przerwał jej gwałtownie mężczyzna.

- Czy wiesz kto go zabrał? – Zapytał już spokojnie Snape.

- Nie. Wiem tylko, że to mężczyzna o inicjałach A.M.

- Niestety nie znam. Masz może coś, z czym miał styczność przez ostatnie 24 godziny?

- Mam list. Przyszedł zaraz przed naradą. – Powiedziała Minerwa i podała kawałek pergaminu mężczyźnie.

Severus ujął list w obie dłonie i zamknął oczy. Wyraźnie wyczuwał aurę Minerwy, ale czuł też nieco słabszą, nieznaną aurę. Skupił się na niej. Nie była biała jak Minerwy czy czarna jak Voldemorta. Była… szara. Szara jak jego. Ale był to brzydki odcień szarości. Czarny z białym cały czas walczył o dominację i szala zwycięstwa przechylała się to na jedną to na drugą stronę. Tyle mu wystarczy. Otworzył oczy i oddał list kobiecie.

- To nie jest człowiek Ciemnej czy Jasnej strony. Już nie jest. Jest jak ja. Nie wie, komu ma wierzyć, kogo popierać. Wybiera to, co jest dla niego bardziej opłacalne. Jednak nie skrzywdzi Pottera. Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Ale ta aura wydaje się być znajoma. Tylko nie pamiętam skąd ją znam. – Powiedział powoli Severus uważnie dobierając słowa.

- Dziękuję Severusie. – Powiedziała ciepło Minerwa i wyszła pozostawiając mężczyznę samego ze swoimi myślami.


	6. Chapter 6

Cześć!

Udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział wcześniej więc wstawiam go dzisiaj jako małe pocieszenie dla wszystkich maturzystów i gimnazjalistów, którzy siedzą teraz z nosami w książkach:)

Pilnie poszukuję bety. Proszę zainteresowanych o wysyłanie wiadomości na priv.

Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

* * *

- Harry. Harry. Harry! – Krzyknął Acrux, gdy Harry wciąż obracał się z boku na bok nie chcąc otworzyć oczu. – Jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz zawlokę cię na Pokątną siłą.

Poskutkowało. Harry otworzył oczy i podniósł się. Przetarł oczy ręką i skierował półprzymknięte oczy na mężczyznę.

- I czego się drzesz człowieku? Ja tu próbuję spać. – Odpowiedział Harry i ziewnął.

- Nie pyskuj mi tu. Kto cię tego nauczył?

- Twoje eliksiry. Odkąd mi je podałeś czuję, ze mój umysł jest taki czysty. Wcześniej myślałem jak przez mgłę. – Odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Harry.

- Jak widać za dobrze działają. A teraz wstawaj. Czas na podbój czarodziejskiego świata. – Powiedział srebrnowłosy chcąc pobudzić chłopca.

- A czy nie możemy go podbijać o jakiejś normalnej porze? Jest koło piątej. Sklepy i tak otwierają o siódmej jak nie później.

- Skąd wiesz? – Zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna.

- Skąd co wiem? O której otwierają czy która jest?

- To drugie.

- Jak mieszkałem z wujostwem nie miałem zegarka, więc określałem czas na podstawie położenia słońca i księżyca. Z czasem jednak nie musiałem patrzeć w niebo, by wiedzieć, która jest godzina. – Odpowiedział wyczerpująco Harry i ziewnął jeszcze raz.

- Aha. Mam plany nawet na tak wczesną godzinę. No już, wstawaj. Bo naślę na ciebie mojego węża. – Powiedział Acrux próbując popędzić chłopca.

- No już dobrze. Ale nie męcz Pana Spitera. Mogę się założyć, że nawet węże o tej porze jeszcze śpią.

- Skąd wiesz jak się nazywa?

- Umiem rozmawiać z wężami. – Powiedział brunet odrzucając kołdrę i wstając z łóżka. – A skoro już wstałem, to czy mogę dostać jakieś ubrania?

- Wszystko czeka na ciebie w łazience. – Wskazał na łazienkę próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Skoro jest wężoustny, to znaczy, że nauka pójdzie dwa razy szybciej. To nawet jeszcze lepiej. Ale komplikuje też mój poziom wpływu na niego.

Harry ruszył powolnym krokiem do łazienki. W łazience czekały na niego ubrania i wszystkie kosmetyki, jakie kiedykolwiek by potrzebował. Zdecydował się na prysznic. Nie wiedział jak obsługiwać wannę pełną kranów. Ściągnął szybko z siebie ubranie i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Nigdzie nie było śladów bicia i torturowania. Ale nadal wyglądał okropnie. Porwał jeden puchowy ręcznik i powiesił go przy prysznicu. Wszedł do kabiny i zamknął drzwiczki. Spojrzał na cały sprzęt zastanawiając się, jak go uruchomić. Dotknął jednej z dziur sprawdzając, czy nie ma tam ukrytego przycisku. W momencie, w którym dotknął metalu z dziur po prawej stronie popłynęła ciepła woda z bąbelkami. Zdziwiony Harry dotknął jeszcze raz dziury i woda przestała płynąć. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dotknął jedną z najwyższych. Wrząca woda zmieszana z szamponem popłynęła przez prawą kolumnę dziur. Harry dotknął jeszcze raz i znów woda przestała wypływać z otworów. Dotknął najniższej i z prawych otworów popłynęła zimna woda. Zatrzymał ją szybko i zaczął się bawić otworami. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że były poustawiane w pięć kolumn. Pierwsza, trzecia i piąta wypuszczały wodę, a druga i czwarta odpowiednie olejki i płyny. Harry bawił się przez dziesięć minut aż w końcu wybrał odpowiedni układ. Umył się porządnie i zakręcił wszystkie otwory dotykając dziury, która znajdowała się na drugiej ścianie. Powycierał się ręcznikiem i, zawiązawszy go sobie na biodrach, wyszedł z kabiny. Stanął na ciepłych podgrzewanych kafelkach i poszedł umyć zęby. Gdy skończył wrzucił piżamę do kosza na brudy, który beknął, po czym podszedł do ładnie poskładanych w kostkę ubrań. Ubrał bieliznę i wciągnął długie, czarne spodnie. Na normalnym jedenastolatku byłyby idealnie dopasowane, ale na Harry po prostu wisiały. Nie przejmując się tym założył prostą, białą koszulę i zapiął ją zostawiając jednak odpięty ostatni guzik. Przed szafką stały wysokie, czarne, skurzane buty. Założył je dziwiąc się ich wygodą. Obejrzał się w lustrze. Gdyby miał trochę więcej tkanki tłuszczowej i mięśniowej wyglądałby bardzo dobrze. Ale teraz też nie wyglądał najgorzej. Zadowolony opuścił łazienkę.

Acrux leżał wygodnie na łóżku bruneta i drzemał. Harry podszedł do niego na palcach.

- Gotowy na podbicie magicznego świata! – Wrzasnął mu do ucha. Mężczyzna poderwał się szybko z łóżka wyszarpując różdżkę za pazuchy.

- Nie musisz tak krzyczeć. Czekałem tak długo, że zasnąłem. – Powiedział srebrnowłosy, gdy znalazł źródło krzyków.

- Skoro ja nie śpię to ty też nie będziesz. – Odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- No już dobrze. Która to już jest?

- Dochodzi szósta. – Odpowiedział chłopiec.

- Dobrze. Proszę. Tu masz swój płaszcz. Tylko go nie zniszcz. Smocza skóra jest bardzo cenna. – Powiedział Acrux podając długi, czarny płaszcz. Harry przyjął go i przymierzył. Był bardzo wygodny.

- Nie ugotuję się w nim?

- Nie martw się. W końcu to smocza skóra. – Odpowiedział Acrux. Sam był ubrany podobnie. Czarna koszula idealnie podkreślała jego sylwetkę a czarne spodnie uwydatniały jasny odcień skóry. Włosy miał swobodnie rozpuszczone. Jego płaszcz spoczywał na oparciu krzesła, którego jeszcze nie usunął.

- Gdzie zjemy śniadanie? – Zapytał Harry, gdy wyszli z jego komnat i kierowali się na dziedziniec.

- W Londynie. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna wychodząc na dziedziniec. – Musimy zejść do wioski, by się teleportować.

- Teleportować? To tak można?

- Jeśli potrafisz. – Odpowiedział Acrux wzruszając ramionami.

Wyszli z zamku i skierowali się do wioski. Po pięciu minutach znaleźli się w centrum. Mężczyzna nie zwracając uwagi na mieszkańców chwycił chłopca za rękę i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy wyszli z wioski Acrux, wciąż trzymając mocno Harry'ego, okręcił się i znikli.

* * *

Aportowali się z cichym _pyk_ w śmierdzącej, szarej uliczce. Harry zatkał sobie nos i ruszył za mężczyzną. Weszli do jakiegoś małego pubu, nad którym wisiał szyld. Na szyldzie widniał napis „Dziurawy Kocioł". Wszyscy ludzie dookoła zdawali się nie zauważać tego małego lokalu. Ich wzrok prześlizgiwał się od wystawy sklepu po prawej do wystawy po lewej.

Za barem stał chudy mężczyzna. Spojrzał pytająco na przybyszy i napotkawszy bliznę Harry'ego otworzył usta w niemym zdumieniu. Następnie napotkał śmiertelny wzrok Acruxa i szybko je zamknął.

Acrux skierował się na małe podwórko gdzie był kubeł na śmieci i mnóstwo chwastów. Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w cegłę w murze. Nagle cegły zaczęły się rozchodzić ujawniając przejście na kolejną ulicę. Srebrnowłosy chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i przeszedł pod łukiem utworzonym z cegieł.

- Witaj na ulicy Pokątnej. – Oznajmił Acrux pozwalając, by oczy chłopca błądziły po całej ulicy. Było kilka minut po siódmej ale na ulicy już kłębiły się tłumy czarownic i czarodziejów zmierzających na zakupy.

- Najpierw pójdziemy coś zjeść, później do Ollivandera po różdżkę dla ciebie, a potem zobaczymy. – Powiedział Acrux i ruszył przez zatłoczoną ulicę. Harry szedł za nim oglądając się co chwilę na różne wystawy. Na jednej widział miotłę i napis _Nimbus 2000 – najnowszy model_, a na innej widniały szaty na zwykłych manekinach, które świeciły na różne kolory lub zmieniały swój kształt i długość. Acrux nie pozwolił zatrzymać się Harry'emu przy żadnym sklepie, tłumacząc, że będą mieli jeszcze wiele czasu.

Weszli do restauracji i Acrux wskazał Harry'emu wolny stolik w kącie naprzeciwko drzwi. Harry usiadł posłusznie i wpatrywał się w Acruxa, który poszedł by złożyć zamówienie. Kiedy wrócił na stoliku już czekało zamówione śniadanie. Harry dostał jajecznicę i grzankę z dżemem a Acrux naleśnik i kubek kawy. Kiedy skończyli jeść wyszli na zatłoczoną ulicę zmierzając w stronę sklepu z różdżkami.

Kiedy doszli szarooki mężczyzna otworzył drzwi pokazując ręką by Harry wszedł pierwszy. Kiedy przekroczyli próg, gdzieś w głębi sklepu zabrzmiał dzwoneczek. Był to maleńki sklepik, gdzie znajdowało się tylko jedno krzesło z wysokim oparciem, na którym usiadł Acrux, i wąskie półki piętrzące się od podłogi do sufitu. Całe wnętrze było pokryte warstewkę kurzu. Z głębi pomieszczenia wyszedł staruszek o wielkich oczach, które w półmroku płonęły jasno niczym dwa księżyce.

- Dzień dobry. – Powiedział cicho staruszek przyglądając się przybyszom.

- Dzień dobry. – Wyjąkał Harry.

- Spodziewałem się pana, panie Potter. Masz oczy swojej matki. Wydaje się, jakby była tu zaledwie wczoraj kupując swoją pierwszą różdżkę…

- Dzień dobry, panie Ollivander. Przyszliśmy kupić różdżkę dla pana Potter'a. – Przerwał pośpiesznie Acrux. Ollivander skierował wzrok na niego i z błyskiem w oczach podszedł do chłopca wyciągając z kieszeni długą taśmę ze srebrną podziałką.

- Która ręka ma moc?

- Yy… jestem praworęczny. – Odpowiedział niepewnie Harry.

- Dobrze. Proszę ją wyciągnąć. O, tak. – Staruszek zmierzył Harry'emu rękę od ramienia do palca wskazującego, potem od nadgarstka do łokcia, a następnie odległości od ramienia do podłogi i od kolana do pachy, a wreszcie obwód głowy. Mężczyzna zostawił taśmę, która sama zaczęła mierzyć różne długości ciała Harry'ego a sam skierował się między regały zawalone podłużnymi pudełkami. Wyciągnął kilka i postawił je na ladzie rzucając krótkie _Dość,_ gdy taśma zaczęła mierzyć brunetowi obwód ucha. Taśma upadła na podłogę i sama zwinęła się. Harry podszedł do lady i staruszek podał mu pierwszą różdżkę. Harry wziął ją do ręki i machnął nią rozbijając wazon na ladzie. Mężczyzna wziął ją pośpiesznie od niego i schował. Podał brunetowi kolejną, lecz gdy tylko Harry jej dotknął schował ją z powrotem. W ten sposób Harry wypróbował jeszcze kilka różdżek jednak nadal nie znajdując tej odpowiedniej. Ollivander zniknął jeszcze raz w mroku sklepu.

- Jeśli zaraz nie znajdziesz jakieś różdżki młody to wyślę cię do domu i sam dokończę zakupy. – Powiedział Acrux siedząc iście po szlachecku i wpatrując się w bruneta.

- Przecież to nie moja wina. – Odpowiedział naburmuszony Harry.

- Oczywiście, że nie twoja. To wina twojego pokręconego umysłu. – Powiedział srebrnowłosy chcąc podrażnić się nieco z młodym.

- Pokręconym? I kto to mówi. To ty mnie porwałeś i nasłałeś na mnie węża. – Zripostował nagle ożywiony Harry.

- Wolisz wrócić do _domu_? – Zapytał słodko Acrux.

- Nie. – Odpowiedział cicho Harry odwracając wzrok. Acrux nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, gdy zjawił się staruszek niosąc jedno, mocno zakurzone, pudełko. Położył je na stole i ściągnął wieko. Delikatnie wyciągnął z niej różdżkę i podał ją Harry'emu.

- Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka.

Harry wziął różdżkę i nagle poczuł uderzenie gorąca od palców, rozchodzące się powoli wzdłuż ramienia. Uniósł różdżkę nad głowę i machnął nią ze świstem w dół, a snop czerwonych i srebrnych iskier wystrzelił z jej końca oświetlając cały sklep. Ollivander włożył różdżkę z powrotem do pudełka i owinął ją brązowym papierem mrucząc pod nosem:

- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe…

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry – co jest takie ciekawe?

- Widzi pan, panie Potter – staruszek utkwił wzrok w brunecie – pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem. Co do jednej. I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro jest w pańskiej różdżce, uronił jeszcze jedno pióro… ale tylko jedno. To bardzo ciekawe, bo to drugie znajduje się w różdżce, za pomocą której zrobiono panu tę bliznę.

- Voldemort. – Wyszeptał Harry.

- Dziękuje bardzo, panie Ollivander. Ile się należy? – Wtrącił się Acrux wyraźnie podenerwowany.

- Jedenaście galeonów. – Odpowiedział staruszek. Acrux położył wyliczoną kwotę na ladzie i popchnął chłopca w stronę wyjścia.

- Dziękuje bardzo. Dowidzenia. – Powiedział Harry przez ramię i wyszedł ze sklepu.

- Co ci się znowu stało? Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi porozmawiać. Najpierw nie mogę do końca wysłuchać o mojej matce, a teraz o Voldemorcie. Co ci jest? – Powiedział zdenerwowany Harry.

- Nie twoja sprawa, młody. – Odpowiedział opryskliwie Acrux kierując się w stronę najbliższego sklepu.

- Ależ oczywiście, że moja. – Zatrzymał się, już poważnie zdenerwowany, Harry.

- Albo się uspokoisz gówniarzu, albo wrócisz do mugoli. – Powiedział mężczyzna próbując się uspokoić. Chwycił bruneta za kołnierz i pchnął w stronę Magicznej Menażerii. Weszli do sklepu. Na ścianach piętrzyły się klatki a menażeria była wypełniona piskami, wrzaskami, skrzekami, sykami i innymi niezidentyfikowanymi dźwiękami.

- Co chcesz młody? Sowę, szczura czy ropuchę? – Zapytał Acrux jakby nie było ich poprzedniej rozmowy.

- Szczur jest nudny tak samo jak ropucha. Wolę sowę. O, tamta jest fajna. – Odpowiedział Harry wskazując na jedną z klatek, w której siedziała śnieżna sowa.

- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – Spytała młoda kobieta podchodząc do nich.

- Tak. Poprosimy tamtą sowę śnieżną. – Odpowiedział szarmancko srebrnowłosy. Kobieta zarumieniał się i ściągnęła klatkę z sową.

- Czy jeszcze coś? – Spytała jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc. Acrux uśmiechnął się do niej oszałamiająco i poprosił o jedzenie i przysmaki dla sowy. Harry w tym samym czasie przechadzał się, oglądając inne zwierzęta. Nagle wpadł na kogoś i zatoczył się do tylu.

- Przepraszam bardzo. – Powiedział Harry i podniósł wzrok by stanąć oko w oko z profesor McGonagall.

- Harry! Nic ci cie jest?! Martwiłam się o ciebie! – Minerwa rzuciła się na bruneta chwytając go w objęcia. Prowadzony krzykami Acrux wreszcie znalazł zgubę. Ale nie spodziewał się towarzystwa.

- Spokojnie, proszę pani. Nic mi nie jest. – Odpowiedział Harry uwalniając się z uchwytu kobiety.

- Wybacz, Harry. Gdzie ty się podziewałeś? – Zapytała Minerwa całkowicie zapominając o dziewczynce, z którą przed chwilą szła. Owa dziewczynka stała teraz za nią i wpatrywała się w bruneta.

- Czy coś się pani profesor? – Zapytał chłodno Acrux odstawiając zakupy na bok i podchodząc do nich.

- Kim pan jest? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

- To ja zabrałem Harry'ego z zamku. Jak sama pani widzi jest cały i zdrowy. Jak na razie. – Odpowiedział Acrux kierując spojrzenie na bruneta. Ten tylko podniósł wyzywająco głowę i szarooki spojrzał znów na nauczycielkę transmutacji.

- A kim pan jest tak dokładnie?

- To jest teraz najmniej ważne. Czy skoro już _sprawdziła_ pani, co z młodym, to czy nasze sierpniowe spotkanie jest nieaktualne? – Zapytał lodowato mężczyzna.

- Jak chcesz mnie uczyć manier skoro sam ich nie stosujesz? – Zapytał Harry i szybko ugryzł się w język. Było już jednak za późno. Acrux spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wyraźnie mówiącym, że już jest martwy. Przełknął głośno ślinę i podszedł do dziewczynki.

- Cześć. Jestem Harry Potter. – Przedstawił się Harry podając jej rękę i odwracając się od dorosłych.

- Hermiona Granger. Miło mi cię poznać. – Odpowiedziała dziewczynka i uścisnęła rękę bruneta. Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Hermiona była niską, szczupłą dziewczyną. Miała bujne i gęste brązowe włosy oraz orzechowe oczy. Miała też dość długie przednie zęby.

- Masz ochotę na lody? Ja stawiam. – Zaproponował Harry. Miał w kieszeni galeona, którego dostał jeszcze w zamku.

- Ok. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona i razem wyszli ze sklepu zostawiając dorosłych zdanych na siebie.


	7. Chapter 7

Cześć :)

Zamieszczam kolejny rozdział. Trochę długo to trwało, ale wreszcie skończyłam.

Dziękuje bardzo za komentarze i proszę o więcej.

Poszukiwania bety wciąż aktualne. Chętnych proszę o wiadomość.

A teraz życzę miłego czytania ;)

* * *

Harry i Hermiona zamówili lody i usiedli przy stoliku pod parasolką. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby dobrze postąpił pozostawiając dorosłych samych sobie.

- Więc, Harry. Ty też idziesz w tym roku do Hogwartu? – Zapytała Hermiona chcąc rozpocząć rozmowę.

- Tak. Właśnie byłem w czasie zakupów gdy na was wpadłem.

- Ja również. Kupiłeś już może różdżkę? Bo ja tak. – Powiedziała Hermiona wyciągając z dumą swoją różdżkę.

- Tak. Kupiłem przed chwilą. – Odpowiedział Harry wyciągając swoją.

- Ładna. Próbowałeś już nią czarować? Ja wypróbowałam jak na razie jedno zaklęcie i nawet mi wyszło. Pokazać?

- Jasne. – Hermiona wskazała różdżką na jedną z toreb z zakupami i powiedziała wyraźnie _Wingardium Leviosa_. Torba podniosła się na wysokość jej oczu i powoli opadła na ziemię.

- Całkiem nieźle. Ja chyba jednak zaczekam z zaklęciami aż nie będę w… - _Domu_? Przecież on teraz nie mieszkał w domu. Mieszkał w jakimś zamku Velorumów. – zamku.

Dokończył kulawo Harry i zabrał się za jedzenie lodów. Hermiona zrobiła duże oczy i wpatrywała się nimi w bruneta.

- Ty mieszkasz w zamku? – Zapytała Hermiona nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Obecnie tak. – Odpowiedział Harry nie podnosząc wzroku znad lodów.

- A tak dokładnie gdzie? I jak on wygląda? Jak zamek króla Artura? A może jak jeden z zamków królewskich? – Pytania wychodziły z niej jak pociski z karabinu.

- Gdzieś w Velorum Asterien. Nie wiem dokładnie jak on wygląda bo jak na razie widziałem tylko moje pokoje. Ale w Hogwarcie wszystko ci opowiem. – Odpowiedział Harry gdy Hermiona zrobiła sobie krótką przerwę na oddech.

- Obiecujesz? – Zapytała wyciągając do niego rękę.

- Obiecuje. – Odpowiedział i uścisnął rękę dziewczyny tym samym przypieczętują obietnicę.

- A ty gdzie mieszkasz? – Zapytał z grzeczności Harry. Nie za bardzo go to interesowało.

- Nie mieszkam w Londynie. A tak bardzo bym chciała. Londyn jest ładny. Mieszkam w małym miasteczku z rodzicami. Mamy ładny domek. I miałam niedaleko do mojej starej szkoły. – Odpowiedziała nieskładnie Hermiona wciąż wyobrażając sobie zamek w którym mieszka Harry.

- Wychodzą. – Przerwał jej tok obrazów wskazując na drzwi od Menażerii.

Acrux wyglądał na obojętnego. Na całkowicie obojętnego. Harry mógłby się założyć, że gdyby teraz wylądował przed nim smok, mężczyzna w ogóle by się nim nie przejął. Ale McGonagall. Była zarumieniana i wyglądała, jakby mogła pokonać jedną ręką smoka. Próbowała nie zwracać uwagi na mężczyznę ale z mizernym skutkiem. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie rzucać co chwilę ukradkowych spojrzeń. Oboje podeszli do nich starając się trzymać od siebie jak najdalej.

- Młody, idziemy. – Powiedział Acrux i nie czekając na odpowiedź kiwnął głową w stronę Hermiony i ruszył dalej ulicą.

- Cóż. Miło mi było cię poznać Hermiono, ale muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. – Powiedział Harry wstając do stołu i spojrzał na Minerwę.

- Do widzenia pani profesor. – Pożegnał się i ruszył za mężczyzną.

- Do zobaczenia Harry. – Odpowiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do niego czego już nie zobaczył.

- Zaczekaj na mnie. – Powiedział Harry chwytając Acruxa za rękę. Mężczyzna obrucił się na pięcie i chwycił Harry'ego za kołnierz i pchnął w boczną uliczkę.

- Posłuchaj mnie gówniarzu. Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i słono zapłacisz. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na dyskusje z jakimiś starymi babami. Rozumiesz mnie? A za ten wybryk z dobrymi manierami policzę się z tobą jak wrócimy. A teraz lepiej siedź cicho i nie zwracaj na siebie żadnej cholernej uwagi. – Acrux zakończył swoją tyradę i wyszedł z powrotem na główną ulicę.

Harry ruszył za nim zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Weszli do księgarni. Acrux podszedł do ekspedientki i wręczył jej dwa kawałki pergaminu. Ekspedientka spojrzała podejrzanie na Acruxa i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich książek. Harry w tym czasie podszedł do jednej z półek i przeglądał tytuły. Acrux podszedł do niego i wskazał na jeden z odleglejszych regałów.

- Wybierz sobie jakieś trzy książki. Nie muszą być koniecznie naukowe aczkolwiek byłoby miło, gdybyś takie wybrał. – Powiedział Acrux i odszedł sprawdzić czy ekspedientka daje sobie radę.

Harry podszedł do wskazanego regału i leniwym wzrokiem spojrzał na tytuły. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła gruba książka oprawiona w czarną skórę. Na grzbiecie złote litery układały się w napis _„Uroki i zaklęcia bitewne, czyli jak przeżyć w pojedynku"_. Harry wyciągnął ją i otworzył na wstępie. Według wstępu ta książka mówiła głównie o Czarnej Magii. Harry niepewnie wziął ją i wyciągnął jeszcze dwie inne książki. Jedna opisywała najefektywniejsze zaklęcia Białej Magii a druga traktowała o zależnościach pomiędzy zaklęciami obu rodzajów magii. Harry wziął wszystkie trzy książki i podszedł z nimi do Acruxa. Mężczyzna wziął od niego książki i uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc tytuły. Podał je ekspedientce, która dopakowała je do reszty książek. Acrux podał kilka złotych monet kobiecie i wyszedł ze sklepu ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

Na ulicy mężczyzna wręczył Harry'emu wszystkie torby i ruszył do Apteki. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem i odwrócił do Harry'ego.

- Tym razem tutaj zostaniesz. I proszę, nie rozglądaj się za znajomymi. – Powiedział z przekąsem Acrux i wszedł do budynku.

Po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł z szarą torbą i podał ją Harry'emu. Ten przyjął ją niepewnie i ruszył za szybko oddalającym się Acruxem. Kiedy go dogonił, ten stał już przed kolejnym sklepem. Harry nawet nie spojrzał na witrynę gdy napotkał wzrok mężczyzny. W oczach miał zimną furię. Ale nieskierowaną na Harry'ego. O nie. Widać było, że gromadził ją latami. Latami pielęgnował i wzmacniał. A teraz widać ją było w całej swojej okazałości.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy i gdy je otworzył był tylko zimnym, szlachetnym mężczyzną. Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka chwytając Harry'ego za ramię. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i wziął od bruneta torby. Położył je na ziemi i podszedł do przysadzistej kobiety.

- Dzień dobry. – Zwrócił się do kobiety.

- Dzień dobry. Hogwart?

- Zgadza się. I jeszcze komplet szat codziennych, wyjściowych i uroczystych.

- Choć tutaj, kochasiu. Właśnie dopasowujemy szatę innemu młodzieńcowi, który również wybiera się do Hogwartu. – Powiedziała Madame Malkin i wskazała wolny stołek.

Harry wszedł na niego i spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. Był to wysoki, szczupły chłopiec o krótkich blond, niemalże białych włosach. Miał bladą cerę, ostre rysy twarzy, wyniosłą sylwetkę oraz platynowo niebieskie oczy. Wyglądał podobnie do Acruxa. Inna czarownica upinała na nim szatę zaznaczając szpilkami odpowiednie długości. Druga czarownica podeszła do Harry'ego i wsunęła mu przez głowę szatę.

- Cześć. Też do Hogwartu? – Chłopiec zwrócił się do bruneta.

- Tak.

- Mam nadzieję, że trafię do Slytherinu tak jak cała moja rodzina. Na pewno nie trafię do Hufflepuff, tam trafiają tylko mięczaki i łamagi. A ty, jak myślisz, gdzie trafisz?

- Nie wiem.

- Szkoda, że uczniowie pierwszego roku nie mogą mieć własnych mioteł. Chyba naciągnę ojca by mi kupił i…

- Gotowe. – Powiedziała czarownica i ściągnęła chłopcu szatę. Chłopiec skinął głową Harry'emu i wyszedł ze sklepu. Acrux wpatrywał się bacznie w blondyna dopóki ten nie zniknął w tłumie.

- Za chwilę wrócę Harry. Nie rozrabiaj. – Powiedział Acrux wciąż wpatrując się w chłopca i wyszedł.

* * *

Acrux szedł zatłoczoną ulicą wtapiając się w tłum. Śledził Malfoyów co chwilę rozglądających się wokół. Coś knuli. Ale co? W końcu skręcili w jedną z bocznych uliczek, gdzie Lucjusz wpadł na jakiegoś mężczyznę. Spojrzał na niego krytycznie i ruszył dalej chwytając syna za rękę. Skręcili w lewo. Acrux przyczaił się za rogiem i wyjrzał, by sprawić gdzie dalej podąża jego zwierzyna. Ale ku jego zdziwieniu trafił do pustego ślepego zaułka. Malfoyowie zniknęli nie zostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów.

Zrezygnowany Acrux odwrócił się i wrócił tą samą drogą, którą tutaj przyszedł. Gdy znalazł się w miejscu w którym Lucjusz zderzył się z nieznajomym leżał kawałek pergaminu. Acrux podniósł go i uważnie go obejrzał. Uśmiechnął się i powstrzymał przed wybuchnięciem szaleńczym śmiechem. Schował pergamin do kieszeni i udał się do Madame Malkin.

* * *

Młoda czarownica ściągnęła Harry'emu szatę przez głowę i niechcący odsłoniła bliznę Harry'ego. Wciągnęła powietrze ze świstem i zarumieniła się.

- Harry Potter. – Pisnęła i jak na komendę wszyscy w sklepie odwrócili się w ich kierunku.

Ludzie w pierwszej chwili stali bez ruchu lecz wkrótce ogarnęło ich podnieceni i wszyscy rzucili się w ich kierunku.

- Harry Potter. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt.

- Czy mogę uścisnąć pana dłoń.

- Mogę prosić o autograf.

- Podziwiamy pana.

- Nasz wnuk ma na imię Harry na pana cześć.

Wszyscy przepychali się by uścisnąć rękę bruneta. Harry próbował odpowiedzieć każdemu ale nie był w stanie. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył Acrux. Spojrzał na tłum i odchrząknął. Wszyscy odwrócili się ku niemu i na chwilę przestali atakować Harry'ego.

- Czy skończyła już pani robić przymiarki, Madame Malkin?

- O-oczywiście. Zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe.

- Idealnie. Harry, choć tutaj. Nie zawracaj głowy państwu. – Powiedział słodko srebrnowłosy przekrzywiając trochę głowę. Harry podszedł do niego i stanął obok. Wszyscy patrzyli się w niego jak zaczarowani.

- Czy Harry coś narozrabiał? Harry, czy naprzykrzałeś się tym miłym ludziom? – Zapytał udając zdziwionego.

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. – Odpowiedziała pośpiesznie Malkin.

- Czy coś się w takim razie stało, że zastałem państwa w takiej nietypowej sytuacji?

- To Harry Potter. – Wyrwało się ekspedientce która robiła przymiarkę Harry'emu.

- Zgadza się. I co ma wspólnego to, jak Harry się nazywa z tą sytuacją?

- To _ten_ Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. To on pokonał Sami – Wiecie – Kogo.

- I nadal nie widzę związku. To przecież zwykły chłopiec, który miał trochę niezwykłe dzieciństwo.

- Uważaj Acruxcie, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że robisz się zazdrosny. – Powiedział Harry nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

- Ja? Zazdrosny? Ależ kochany. Ja również miałem ekscytujące dzieciństwo które mi w zupełności wystarcza. – Powiedział jeszcze słodszym głosem niż poprzednio. Jego oczy lśniły zachwytem, gdy parzył na bruneta. Harry uznał to za dobry znak, więc postanowił jeszcze trochę się zabawić.

- A cóż to było za ekscytujące dzieciństwo? Czyżbyś pokonał Voldemorta mając rok?

- Niestety, kiedy miałem rok to Lord Voldemort nazywał się jeszcze Tom Marvolo Riddle. A Czarnym Panem był Gellert Grindelwald. On był prawdziwym Czarnym Panem. Chociaż Tom podobno jest od niego silniejszy. Niestety nigdy nie było mi dane porównać ich moce w pojedynku.

- Aha. – Zdołał wyksztusić Harry. Nie znał jeszcze dobrze historii więc nie miał co odpowiedzieć.

- Och, zagadaliśmy się. O której szaty będą gotowe? – Zwrócił się Acrux do czarownicy. Reszta zgromadzonych wpatrywała się z lękiem w nich. Oni wypowiedzieli _jego_ imię.

- Już są. Proszę. – Odpowiedziała pośpiesznie kobieta chcąc pozbyć się ich ze swojego sklepu. Co, jak co ale _jego_ imienia nikt nie będzie wypowiadać w jej sklepie.

- Ile się należy? – Zapytał Acrux odbierając od kobiety torby.

- Jedenaście galeonów i dziewięć sykli. – Odpowiedziała kobieta. Acrux wręczył jej dwanaście złotych monet.

- Reszty nie trzeba. – Powiedział wychodząc ze sklepu. Harry wziął szybko wszystkie torby i wyszedł za mężczyzną.

- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? Te torby są strasznie ciężkie.

- Magiczne słowo?

- Abrakadabra?

- Źle. – Powiedział Acrux ale zmniejszył torby i Harry z zadowoleniem schował je do kieszeni płaszcza.

- Mamy już szaty i tiarę, rękawice, płaszcz zimowy, podręczniki, różdżkę, fiolki i sowę. Zostaje nam jeszcze tylko waga, teleskop, kociołek i miotła. – Powiedział mężczyzna sprawdzając listę.

- Miotłę? Przecież mi nie wolno.

- W szkole nie możesz jej mieć. Ale musisz trochę poćwiczyć przez wakacje. To może chodźmy kupić wpierw wagę, kociołek i teleskop. Są nie daleko. Później kupimy ci pióro i pergaminy. Na koniec zahaczymy o miotłę.

- Ok.

Weszli do sklepu i Acrux sam szybko znalazł odpowiednie przedmioty. Po kilku minutach wyszli z nowymi nabytkami. Acrux zmniejszył również i je, co Harry przyjął z ulgą, i brunet schował do kieszeni. Następnie kupili piękny zestaw trzech piór, kilka flaszek atramentu i paręnaście zwoi pergaminu. Gdy kupili już wszystko skierowali się do sklepu z miotłami. Był to najbardziej zatłoczony sklep. Wszyscy oglądali nową miotłę wyścigową. Harry spojrzał na nią ale nie widział w niej nic specjalnego. Lecz patrząc na reakcje innych uznał, że to musiała być bardzo dobra miotła.

- Ech. – Westchnął cicho Harry mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie usłyszy.

Nigdy nic nie dostał. Nawet na urodziny. Dursleyowie żałowali mu każdego dolara, którego musieli na niego wydać. Więc Harry nawet nie miał co marzyć o tej miotle.

Acrux spojrzał na tego chłopca i coś w nim pękło. Przypomniał sobie ten sam smutny wyraz u piętnastoletniego Arphera. Ile lat to temu to było? Nie pamiętał. Ale czuł ten sam ból gdy patrzył na smutek Harry'ego co gdy widział smutek Arphera. Nienawidził tego widoku. Ale tym razem wiedział jak temu zaradzić. Podszedł do sprzedawcy i kupił Nimbusa 2000 wraz z zestawem do pielęgnacji oraz komplet ochraniaczy i gogli. W ten sposób jego sakiewka stała się o wiele lżejsza. Zmniejszył szybko zakupy i schował je do kieszeni.

- Młody, wychodzimy. – Szepnął do ucha brunetowi i chwycił go za dłoń.

- A co z miotłą? – Zapytał Harry, gdy byli już na zewnątrz.

- W zamku mam jakieś stare. Myślę, że na razie nam wystarczą.

- Ok. – Odpowiedział smutno Harry i powlókł się za mężczyzną.

- Myślę, że mamy wszystko. W zamku zmierzę cię i skoczę do Paryża po jakieś ubrania dla ciebie.

- Paryż?

- Tak. To takie miasto. Jest to nawet stolica Francji. Słyszałeś kiedyś o takim mieście? – Acrux drażnił się z Harry'm.

- Co? Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem idiotą. Po prostu w Paryżu jest jednak dość drogo. Nie uważasz?

- Nie. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej. Objął go ramieniem i deportował się.

* * *

Wylądowali na skraju wioski. Słońce zaczynało już powoli zachodzić. Było koło siódmej wieczór. Spędzili w Londynie cały dzień.

Acrux spojrzał na chłopca. Harry ledwie stał na nogach. Był wykończony i zasypiał na stojąco. Acrux wziął go na ręce i ruszył z nim przez wioskę w stronę zamku.

- Dam radę iść. – Wyszeptał Harry próbując zachować twarz.

- Dasz radę przejść dwa kroki zanim nie padniesz. – Odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna. – A teraz lepiej już śpij.

- Nie jestem zmę-

Harry nie zdążył dokończyć zdania gdy zasnął w ramionach Acruxa.

Acrux uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył drogą do zamku. Tak jak poprzednio wszystkie drzwi otwierały się przed nimi. Kiedy dotarł do sypialni Harry'ego położył go na łóżku i wyciągnął wszystkie rzeczy z kieszeni. Powiększył torby i jednym machnięciem różdżki wszystkie rzeczy poleciały na swoje miejsce. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na bruneta i odgarnął niesforne włosy z oczu chłopca. Ściągnął mu płaszcz i przebrał go w piżamę. Zdjął mu okulary i położył na szafce obok różdżki.

Spojrzał na różdżkę i drgnął niespokojnie. Wziął delikatnie różdżkę do ręki i wypuścił ją jak oparzony. Spojrzał na zaczerwienioną dłoń i próbował poruszyć palcami lecz bezskutecznie. Za pomocą swojej różdżki odstawił różdżkę chłopca na miejsce i opatrzył swoją dłoń. Spróbował zgiąć ponownie palce tym razem z powodzeniem. Spojrzał ostatni raz na chłopca i wyszedł z jego komnat.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry otworzył jedno oko oceniając porę dnia. Jeszcze nie świtało. Zamknął oko z powrotem i już prawie zapadł z powrotem w spokojny sen, gdy oberwał poduszką prosto w głowę.

- Widziałem! Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz! – Wrzasnął Acrux dobiegając do łóżka bruneta.

- Człowieku, nie drzyj się tak. Obudzisz całą wioskę. – Powiedział zmęczonym głosem Harry i nakrył się poduszką.

- Mój słodki głosik jest idealnym budzikiem dla wszystkich.

- Tak. Jeśli ktoś chce na dzień dobry usłyszeć wrzaski Krwawej Mary. – Odpowiedział Harry i nakrył się dodatkowo jeszcze kołdrą.

- Hej! Wcale nie brzmię jak Krwawa Mary. Mam głos jak skowronek. – Żachnął się Acrux zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Tak samo wnerwiający o czwartej nad ranem.

- Lepiej wstawaj, bo siłą cię wywlokę. – Zagroził Acrux wyciągając różdżkę. Harry odsłonił jedno oko i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

- Mnie to lotto. – Odpowiedział i schował się pod poduszką.

Acrux przyzwał wiadro z zimną wodą i przelewitował je nad chłopca. Szybkim ruchem różdżki pozbył się pościeli i wylał na bruneta kubeł wody. Harry zerwał się szybko z łóżka i odskoczył jak najszybciej od wody. Spojrzał na srebrnowłosego morderczym wzrokiem.

- Skoro już wstałeś to idź się umyć i ubrać. Pobiegasz trochę przed śniadaniem. –Powiedział Acrux próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

- Chyba prysznic już mi dzisiaj nie będzie potrzebny. – Mruknął Harry, ale i tak posłusznie powlókł się do łazienki.

Harry wyszedł po dziesięciu minutach ubrany w czarny bezrękawnik i czarne spodnie 3/4. Na nogach miał czarne buty do łydek. Spojrzał na Acruxa i uniósł brwi. Mężczyzna był ubrany bardzo podobnie tyle tylko, że na biało. Jego bezrękawnik był lekko opięty na torcie podkreślając mięśnie.

- No co? – Zapytał Acrux napotykając wzrok chłopca.

- Czy ty masz jakiś defekt, że każesz ubierać się mi tak samo jak ty? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie podchodząc bliżej.

- A czy ty jesteś daltonistą? Mój strój jest biały a twój czarny. A teraz lepiej chodź za mną. – Powiedział Acrux i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Co z różdżką?

- Zostaw. Do biegania nie będzie ci potrzebna.

Acrux zszedł po schodach do salonu Harry'ego. Harry udał się za nim i stanął jak wryty. To był _jego_ salon. Przesuwał powoli wzrok po całym pokoju nie wierząc.

- I co tak stoisz? Rusz się wreszcie. – Pośpieszył go Acrux.

- Czy to wszystko jest moje? – Zapytał Harry nadal oglądając pomieszczenie.

- Jak na razie tak. A teraz pośpiesz się. Ja mam plan a ty masz się do niego dostosować.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Już idę. – Odpowiedział Harry i pobiegł za mężczyzną.

Acrux poprowadził Harry'ego na zewnątrz. Stanęli na dziedzińcu i Acrux usiadł na środku.

- Masz półtorej godziny. O szóstej spotkamy się tutaj. W tym czasie pobiegasz dookoła zamku. – Wyjaśnił Acrux.

- Co?! Mam biegać przez półtorej godziny?! Czy ciebie-

- Język, Potter. – Skarcił go Acrux. – A teraz do roboty.

Harry rzucił jeszcze mordercze spojrzenie i ruszył wokół zamku. Acrux zamknął oczy i zrelaksował się. Wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział wyraźnie _Accio skrzynka_ i z zamku przyleciało małe, drewniane opakowanie. Acrux uniósł wieko i na jego twarz padła słaba, złota poświata. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i ułożył nad pudełkiem nie dotykając go. Zamknął ponownie oczy i skoncentrował się na przelewaniu części swojej mocy do przedmiotu w pudełku.

Harry dowlókł się do dziedzińca. W ciągu półtorej godziny zdążył przebiec dwa razy dookoła zamku i był wykończony. Nogi miał jak z ołowiu a kolana uginały się pod nim. Podszedł do mężczyzny i położył się obok niego na ziemi.

- Skończyłeś? – Zapytał Harry'ego.

- Tak. – Wysapał Harry.

- W takim razie chodź na śniadanie. Dzisiaj zjemy w jadalni. Ja przygotuję a ty idź się wykąpać. – Powiedział Acrux wstając z ziemi.

- A jak ja mam się tam dostać?

- Na nogach.

- Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiem, gdzie jest łazienka a tym bardziej jadalnia. – Sprecyzował zirytowany Harry. Lubił te ich rzadkie słowne przepychanki, mimo, że zawsze przegrywał, ale teraz nie był w nastroju.

Acrux odwrócił się do chłopca i podszedł do niego. Ukląkł przy nim i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu. Podał go Harry'emu po czym wstał i skierował się do zamku.

- Masz pół godziny. Za pół godziny chcę cię widzieć na śniadaniu. I weź ze sobą różdżkę. – Powiedział na odchodnym i zniknął w zamku.

Harry rozłożył pergamin i jego oczom ukazała się zwykła mapa. Szybko zlokalizował dziedziniec i sprawdził, gdzie są jego komnaty oraz jadalnia. Wstał otrzepując spodnie i ruszył w kierunku swojej łazienki.

Kiedy dotarł do pokoju znalazł na czysty zestaw takich samych ubrań jak te, które obecnie nosił na sobie. Położył mapę na łóżku, wziął rzeczy i udał się pod prysznic. Gdy wyszedł odświeżony znalazł na swoim łóżku karteczkę.

_Weź ze sobą podręcznik do zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią._

_Acrux_

Brunet wziął swoją różdżkę oraz mapę i rozejrzał się po sypialni. Znalazł mały regał na książki, ale nie znalazł w nim podręczników. Rozglądnął się jeszcze raz i, nie znalazłszy książek, zszedł po schodach do salonu.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Pokój wyglądał cudownie. Ale znów zmienił barwy. Teraz był czerwono – srebrny. Nawet odpowiadał mu ten kolor. Naprzeciwko schodów znajdował się kominek z wesoło trzaskającym ogniem. Naprzeciwko kominka stała trzyosobowa kanapa oraz dwa fotele po jej bokach i pomiędzy nimi niski stolik. Niestety na stoliku też nie było jego podręczników. Pomiędzy schodami a wejściem znajdowała się jedna z komód. Harry podszedł do niej i zajrzał do środka. Komoda również była pusta. Brunet podszedł do drugiej komody która znajdowała się pomiędzy dwoma nieznanymi mu przejściami. Jednak ta komoda podobnie jak pierwsza też była pusta.

Zrezygnowany przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi i znalazł się w niewielkiej bibliotece. Pomieszczenie było rozmiarów jego salonu ale w kształcie wycinka koła. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się regały z mnóstwem książek. Na środku stał jeszcze jeden regał w kształcie rąbu. Harry podszedł do najbliższego regału i spojrzał na tabliczkę. Na małej metalowej tabliczce widniał napis _Eliksiry_. Harry przejrzał szybko wszystkie tabliczki ale żadna nie wskazywała, że gdzieś tutaj znajdują się jego podręczniki.

Brunet westchnął ciężko i przeszedł przez drugie podwójne drzwi, które zaprowadziły go do gabinetu. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał sądząc po wystroju. Całe pomieszczenie miało kształt wycinka pierścienia a nie wycinka koła lub, jak salon, łazienka i jego sypialnia, w kształcie koła. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się długie biurko ze skurzanym krzesłem przy nim. Naprzeciwko wejście znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi podobnie jak te po jego prawej stronie. Zaraz po prawej stronie znajdował się pusty regał na książki. Przypuszczał, że musiał być to regał na podręczniki. Przy naprzeciwległej ścianie stały dwa regały po jednym po każdej stronie nieznanych drzwi. Ten po prawej był pusty ale za to na tym po lewej stały jego nowe podręczniki. Podszedł szybko do regału i, wziąwszy odpowiednie książki, wyszedł przez drzwi po prawej do salonu.

Ruszył szybko do jadalni która znajdowała się na parterze. Po drodze rozmyślał nad tą całą sytuacją. Zastanawiał się, co by teraz robił, gdyby został z profesor McGonagall. I co takiego powiedział jej Acrux, że później tak się zachowywali. Ale jednak najbardziej ciekawiła go ta cała magia. Czy to nie było trochę dziwne, że wymachując patykiem można zrobić praktycznie wszystko? Można by wyczarować czego tylko dusza pragnie. Oraz zabić Voldemorta. Tak. Przede wszystkim zabić Lorda Voldemorta. Zemsta. Zemsta za jego rodziców. Za wszystkich niewinnych czarodziejów. Za wszystkich niewinnych mugoli. Za wszystkich. Został gwałtownie wyrwany ze swych myśli, gdy na kogoś wpadł. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył małe, dziwne stworzenie leżące na podłodze i masujące swoje czoło.

- Nic ci nie jest? – Zapytał Harry pomagając mu wstać.

- Przepraszam Harry Potter, sir. Ja nie chciałem. – Zaczął się tłumaczyć nerwowo.

- Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. A tak właściwie to _czym_ ty jesteś?

- Jestem Skrzeczek, sir, domowy skrzat pana Acruxa. – Odpowiedział dumnie skrzat.

- Skrzat domowy? A to ciekawe.

- Harry Potter musi się pośpieszyć, sir. Bo pan Acrux zrobi panu złe rzeczy. Posłał mnie po pana. – Powiedział skrzat ciągnąc Harry'ego w stronę jadalni. Harry truchtał próbując dotrzymać kroku biegnącemu skrzatowi. Skrzeczek zatrzymał się przed dużymi, podwójnymi drzwiami i otworzył je wpychając bruneta do środka po czym zatrzasnął za nim drzwi.

- Pięć minut spóźnienia. A teraz siadaj. – Powiedział Acrux patrząc na zegarek na nadgarstku.

Siedział przy suto nakrytym stole przy którym z pewnością mogło się zmieścić jeszcze dwadzieścia osób. Cała jadalnia była urządzona w dość pomieszanym stylu. Albo w zupełnie odmiennym stylu. Jak kto woli. Na ścianach wisiały gobeliny przedstawiające jakieś rody a gdzie niegdzie wisiały obrazy z ruszającymi się postaciami. Harry usiadł po prawej stronie mężczyzny i spojrzał na jedzenie. Znajdowało się tutaj wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić oraz jeszcze więcej jedzenia, którego nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał.

- Smacznego. – Powiedział Acrux i nałożył sobie grzankę.

- Smacznego. – Odpowiedział Harry i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy półmisek jedzeniem.

Harry zajadał się wszystkimi smakołykami. Był koszmarnie głodny po porannym wysiłku. Acrux zjadł lekkie śniadanie znając dalszy plan dnia. Ale nie zamierzał mówić o nim Harry'emu. Jak na razie. Chciał, by chłopak trochę się pomęczył, a poza tym trochę tłuszczu też mu się przyda. Po dwudziestu minutach Harry oparł się wygodnie i zdławił czknięcie. Był najedzony jak nigdy wcześniej. Spojrzał na Acruxa który skończył jeść wcześniej i teraz uważnie czytał jakiś list. Kiedy skończył czytać podniósł swój wzrok na bruneta. Na uśmiechniętego bruneta. Schował list do kieszeni spodni i wstał od stołu.

- Teraz czas na walkę wręcz. Podręczniki weź ze sobą. – Powiedział Acrux i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Co? Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej? Gdybym wiedział, to nie zjadłbym takiej mieszanki. – Brunet poderwał się z krzesła i spojrzał wściekły na mężczyznę.

- Nie, nie mogłem. Albo w sumie mogłem. – Powiedział Acrux odwracając się do niego.

- Więc dlaczego?

- Dlaczego co?

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć ale się spóźniłeś. Mam nadzieję, że ta niewielka kara nauczy cię punktualności. – Powiedział Acrux z okrutnym uśmieszkiem.

- Kara? To ma być kara? Co najwyżej będzie mnie bolał brzuch i tyle. – Odpowiedział Harry chcąc wykazać głupotę takiego podejścia.

- Nie. Będziemy trenować przez najbliższe dwie godziny. Normalnie po godzinie byłbyś zmęczony. Ale w obecnym stanie będziesz wycieńczony po piętnastu minutach. Będzie ci niedobrze. Będziesz wymiotował i miał biegunkę. Jak dobrze pójdzie to skończy się na tym. – Wyjaśnił Acrux ze złością. Czy ten chłopak naprawdę nic nie pojmował? A już miał nadzieję, że jest inteligentny.

- Czy w takim razie nie możemy chwilę poczekać? – Zapytał Harry już trochę przestraszony.

- Nie. To ma być kara za spóźnienie. Masz szczęście, że tylko tyle. Mój ojciec za spóźnienie na posiłek, dodawał mi trucizny do jedzenia, bądź głodził przez cały dzień w zależności, w jakim był humorze. – Powiedział srebrnowłosy mężczyzna po czym wyszedł pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia. Nie lubił wspomnień. W końcu wspomnienia wiązały się z przeszłością. Bolesną przeszłością.

Harry popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem. Dobrze wiedział co to znaczy być głodzonym. Sam przecież to przerobił z tysiąc razy. Chwycił pośpiesznie swoje podręczniki i różdżkę i wybiegł za Acruxem.

Acrux szedł długim korytarzem i dotarł do schodów. Szybko wspiął się nimi na trzecie piętro i wyszedł na kolejny korytarz. Harry dogonił go chwilę temu i szedł tuż za nim. W końcu ich oczom ukazały się zwykłe, drewniane drzwi. Acrux zatrzymał się przed nimi i wyszeptał hasło. Drzwi drgnęły i otworzyły się przed nimi. Acrux wszedł do pomieszczenia razem z Harry'm depczącym mu po piętach.

Znaleźli się w dużej i wysokiej sali. Na podłodze leżały niebieskie maty do ćwiczeń. Na prawej ścianie znajdowały się drabinki a na lewej piękna wystawa broni białej i nie tylko. Nad nimi wisiało mnóstwo lin pomiędzy różnymi ścianami. Przy tylniej ścianie stały różnego rodzaju manekiny. Acrux zdjął buty i położył je obok drzwi, po czym wszedł na maty. Harry zrobił to samo i obok butów zostawił swoją różdżkę i podręczniki.

- To jest sala ćwiczeń. Tutaj znajduje się wszystko, czego nam będzie trzeba. Dzisiaj zaczniemy od prostych ciosów. Myślę, że w sierpniu zaczniemy ćwiczyć z kijami.

- Czy jest gdzieś tutaj łazienka?

- Z tyłu. – Wskazał na drzwi naprzeciwko wejścia. – Ale jak ci będzie niedobrze, to będziesz musiał wytrzymać do końca.

- Jesteś okrutny. – Burknął Harry i podszedł do niego.

- Schlebiasz mi. – Odpowiedział Acrux posyłając mu łobuzerski uśmiech.

Acrux wskazał Harry'emu miejsce a sam ustawił się naprzeciwko niego.

- Co mam robić? – Zapytał brunet.

- Po prostu mnie naśladuj. – Odpowiedział Acrux i pokazał podstawową sekwencję ruchów.

Harry przyglądał się dokładnie każdemu ruchowi i na sygnał Acruxa powtórzył wszystko tak dobrze jak tylko pozwalał mu żołądek. Acrux podszedł do niego i kazał powtórzyć wszystko jeszcze raz sam poprawiając jego błędy. Harry powtórzył ciosy jeszcze cztery razy i padł na matę wyczerpany.

- Już nie dam rady. – Wydyszał chwytając się za bolący brzuch.

- Wstawaj. Minęło dopiero dwadzieścia minut. Chciałbym, byś dzisiaj opanował tą sekwencję do perfekcji. Rozumiesz? – Odpowiedział Acrux chwytając go za przód koszulki i stawiając na równe nogi.

Harry popatrzył na niego morderczym wzrokiem i powtórzył ciosy jeszcze trzy razy. Podczas czwartego powtórzenia przewrócił się robiąc wykop. Leżał tak na macie czując jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła.

- Jeśli ładnie będziesz ćwiczył to ci pomogę. – Zachęcał go Acrux chwytając go za przód koszulki i ponownie ustawiając do pionu.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuje. – Harry poczuł dziwne przeskoczenie magii między nimi i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę.

- Co to było?

- Magiczna umowa. Tak jest zawsze. – Wyjaśnił Acrux.

Harry ponownie wykonał sekwencję tym razem trochę szybciej.

- Dobrze. A teraz poćwiczysz to na mnie. Tylko ostrzegam, że będę się bronił, ale do obrony będę wykorzystywał tylko te ruchy. Dlatego spróbuj zaatakować mnie jak najszybciej. I nie zapomnij o nogach.

Harry kiwnął głową i zaatakował Acruxa. Wykonał dwa ciosy ale Acrux uniknął ich obu poczym wykonał kopnięcie prosto w brzuch bruneta. Harry padł na kolana i, chwytając się za brzuch, pozbył części śniadania. Klęczał tak, jeszcze trochę drżąc, po czym spojrzał zlękniony na mentora. Acrux popatrzył na niego z pogardą i podniósł go, chwytając za koszulkę. Trzymał go kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i przyciągnął bliżej siebie tak, że prawie stykali się nosami.

- Jeśli przez najbliższą godzinę nie trafisz mnie dziesięć razy to sam będziesz to sprzątał. – Warknął mu w twarz i rzucił na ziemię. – A teraz wstawaj. Możesz rzygać ile chcesz, ale masz mnie trafić.

Harry wstał chwiejnie i zaatakował. Wykonał sześć ciosów i za siódmym trafił gwałtownie przyśpieszając. Ale jego triumf nie trwał zbyt długo. Spóźniony cios mężczyzny i tak dosięgną jego boku. Harry cofnął się chwiejnie i natarł gwałtownie. Wykonał całą sekwencję i padł na kolana oddając kolejną porcję śniadania. Otarł wierzchem dłoni usta i wstał szykując się na kolejny atak. Rzucił się do przodu szybciej niż poprzednio starając się za wszelką cenę trafić. Wykonał trzy pierwsze ciosy i czwartym zablokował cios Acruxa wykonując szybki kontratak. Trafił w lewy bok mężczyzny i cofnął się szykując się do następnej serii. Acrux uśmiechnął się okrutnie i zaatakował nic niespodziewającego się bruneta. Harry zrobił gwałtowny krok do tyłu i spróbował się osłonić. Ale Acruxa to nie powstrzymało. Trafił w oba boki chłopca, po czym wyprowadził atak w stronę kolana w ostatniej chwili zmieniając kierunek i trafiając w odsłonięty brzuch bruneta. Harry zgiął się w pól i Acrux wykonał wykop trafiając w brodę chłopca. Harry padł na podłogę próbując złapać oddech. Przewrócił się na bok i wyrzucił z siebie kolejną część nieprzetrawionego jedzenia. Spróbował podnieść się ale spowodowało to tylko kolejną falę wymiotów. W końcu, gdy opróżnił już całkowicie żołądek podniósł się trzymając się za brzuch. Przyjął pozę i zaatakował. Wyprowadził dwa ciosy z czego jeden trafił w odsłonięte ramię mężczyzny. Zdołał wyprowadzić jeszcze osiem ciosów z czego dwa trafiły w ciało Acruxa. Natarł szybciej niż chciał co spowodowało kolejne trafienie. Skurcz żołądka powalił go na ziemię i wypluł żółć. Otarł usta i w ostatniej chwili odturlał się na bok unikając tym samym ciosu w głowę. Wstał i zaatakował od boku. Wykonał sześć ciosów umyślnie je mieszając i trafił w kolano Acruxa. Odskoczył w bok, gdy zauważył kontem oka, że łokieć mierzy w jego skroń. Kolejny raz wyrzucił z siebie żółć i natarł. Musiał trafić jeszcze trzy razy by wygrać. A zostało niespełna dziesięć minut. Rzucił się na prawo i odbił w lewo zwodząc Acruxa. Wymierzył cios w żebra trafiając w nie ale poczuł, że coś pęka mu w prawej dłoni. Spróbował zgiąć palce, ale wywołał tylko falę bólu. Podniósł głowę by ocenić sytuację ale został chwycony za prawy nadgarstek i rzucony na matę. Acrux obrócił go kopniakiem na brzuch i mocno przycisnął stopę między łopatkami bruneta. Niebezpiecznie przyciągnął rękę chłopca do siebie nadal przyciskając go do ziemi i wyłamując prawy bark oraz miażdżąc prawy nadgarstek w swojej dłoni. Puścił bezwładną rękę chłopca na ziemię i Harry wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Odsunął się od niego i okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego twarz.

- Wstawaj. Zostały ci jeszcze cztery minuty i dwa ciosy. – Splunął Acrux szykując się do kolejnego ataku.

Harry posłusznie podniósł się z ziemi. Prawa ręka bezwładnie zwisała wzdłuż ciała. Ruszył na mężczyznę nie zważając na ból. Zaatakował go lewą ręką ale szybko się uchylił przed ciosem z prawej. Miał całkowicie odsłoniętą prawą stronę co było w tym momencie uciążliwe. Ale przyszedł mu do głowy desperacki pomysł. Ale przecież teraz był czas na desperackie akcje, czyż nie? Rzucił się na Acruxa i uderzył go kolanem w udo a lewą ręką w prawe ramie. Acrux szybko zrzucił z ciebie bruneta i przygwoździł go do ziemi kolanami, które przyciskały jego barki do maty. Harry wygiął się i krzyknął z ból zdzierając sobie gardło. Acrux mocniej przycisnął lewe kolano i odskoczył od chłopca wykonując obrót w powietrzu i lądując zgrabnie na ziemi.

- Gratuluje. Udało ci się. – Acrux posłał promienny uśmiech w stronę chłopca i machnął różdżką, która nagle pojawiła się w jego ręce, pozbywając się wymiocin.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i ukląkł obok niego. Brunet wił się na podłodze płacząc z bólu. Acrux chwycił go za zdrową rękę przytrzymując w miejscu i wycelował w wyłamany bark. Bark wskoczył na swoje miejsce co Harry przyjął z ulgą. Wymierzył ponownie w nadgarstek, który szybko wrócił co poprzedniego stanu. Wymierzył ponownie w dłoń chłopca uleczając ją po czym spojrzał z powrotem na bruneta. Harry dyszał ciężko ale już nie płakał.

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, że tak mnie urządziłeś?! – Wydarł się na niego Harry. – Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić?! Jeśli tak mają wyglądać wszystkie nasze lekcje to jak poproszę z powrotem do mugoli!

- Spokojnie Harry. Musiałem to zrobić bo inaczej nie chciałbyś walczyć. A tak to tylko popatrz. Trafiłeś mnie dziesięć razy i kilka razy atakowałeś tak szybko, że nie mogłem dokładnie dostrzec twoich ruchów.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jesteś jakimś psychopatą? Czy po prostu jesteś sadystą?

- Nie jestem ani psychopatą ani sadystą. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Acrux i nachylił się bliżej nad Harry'm tak, że stykali się nosami. – Po prostu cię kocham.


	9. Chapter 9

Witam po trochę dłuższej przerwie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zrezygnowaliście z opowiadania. za wszelkie błędy przepraszam. A jeśli jest jakaś chętna Beta do betowania tego opowiadania to bardzo proszę o kontakt.

I jeszcze tak dla przypomnienia. Na samym dole znajduje się takie ładne białe okienko w którym można wpisywać komentarze. A tuż pod nim śliczny przycisk z napisem "Post Review". I wbrew pozorom ten przycisk nie zamknie wam przeglądarki, nie ściągnie wirusa anie nie wyłączy komputera. Ten magiczny przycisk służy do wstawiania komentarzy które są tak cenne w czasach niedoboru weny. Także drogi czytelniku. Nie wstydź się i naciśnij ten przycisk. Jest w stu procentach bezpieczny ;)

* * *

- Po prostu cię kocham.

Harry zamarł słysząc te słowa. Słyszał je po raz pierwszy i to na dodatek od obcego mężczyzny. Czuł na twarzy jego ciepły oddech. Otworzył usta próbując coś powiedzieć i zamknął nie wiedząc, co tak dokładnie ma powiedzieć. Że też go kocha? Ale _miłość_ była mu obca. Co prawda czuł coś dziwnego, gdy byli razem. Ale to nie było to samo, co czuł w stosunku do rodziców.

- Harry? – Ponaglił go delikatnie Acrux siadając teraz normalnie i gładząc go po włosach.

- Ja… nie wiem. – Odpowiedział Harry odwracając wzrok.

- Czego nie wiesz? Czy mnie kochasz?

- I tak i nie. Nie wiem czy cię kocham ponieważ nie wiem, co to jest miłość.

- Och

- Wybacz.

- Za co? To nie twoja wina, że trafiłeś do mugoli którzy nie potrafią kochać swojego siostrzeńca. A teraz wstawaj. Czas na zaklęcia. - Acrux wyciągnął rękę do bruneta pomagając mu wstać co Harry przyjął z wdzięcznością. Mężczyzna rzucił jakieś zaklęcia na nich i skierował się do drzwi.

- Co ze mną zrobiłeś?

- Wyczyściłem. – Odpowiedział Acrux ubierając buty.

Harry podszedł do niego i też ubrał swoje buty oraz zabrał swoje rzeczy. Acrux już na niego czekał przy drzwiach. Wyszli razem ramię w ramię i skierowali się z powrotem na parter. Tam Acrux poprowadził go do zachodniego skrzydła na piąte piętro gdzie weszli do przestronnej sali.

- To jest sala, w której będziesz się uczył zaklęć i historii.

Sala była wielkości jego salonu. Na półkach przy ścianach piętrzyły się różne książki związane z zaklęciami i historią magii. Na środku stał stół i dwa krzesła naprzeciwko siebie. Z tyłu klasy znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi i Harry podejrzewał, że musi to być schowek.

- Siadaj. – Polecił Acrux sam siadając na jednym z krzeseł. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego i położył książki na stole.

- Czego będziemy się uczyć?

- Zaklęć. A teraz otwórz na wstępie i uważnie go przeczytaj.

- Ale…

- Nie zadawaj pytań. – Mężczyzna wszedł mu w słowo i machnął różdżkę. Książka otworzyła się na wstępie i Harry zaczął go uważnie czytać.

Acrux w tym czasie przeszedł się wzdłuż półek i zdjął z nich odpowiednie książki. Położył je na stole i czekał cierpliwie wbijając wzrok w bruneta. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć mu… Nie. Sam się tego w końcu dowie. Sam rozwiąże tę tajemnicę i, może, go za to nie zabije. Chociaż. Chyba lepiej by było, gdyby jednak go zabił. Harry w końcu uniósł głowę dając mu do zrozumienia, że może kontynuować lekcje.

- Zapamiętaj te zasady bo nie mam zamiaru ich w przyszłości przypominać. A teraz otwórz na pierwszym rozdziale. Dotyczy on podstawowego zaklęcia, które unosi przedmioty do góry.

Harry wrócił do książki a Acrux zaczął wertować te przyniesione przez siebie i otwierać je na odpowiednich stronach. Kiedy skończył spojrzał ponownie na chłopca i poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu. A co jeśli on _nie zrozumie_? Albo źle zrozumie cała tą sytuację? Co prawda znał przeszłość i część przyszłości chłopca ale nie mógł przewidzieć jego reakcji. Zaczął rozważać wszelkie możliwe reakcje bruneta aż Harry w końcu skończył czytać odpowiedni rozdział.

- Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem. To zaklęcie podnosi przedmioty do góry. Ale czy na przykład ja mógłbym podnieść za pomocą tego zaklęcia na przykład ten zamek? Czy to wszystko zależy od mocy czarodzieja?

- Mógłbyś spróbować, ale byłbyś wtedy martwym idiotą. Kiedy rzucasz zaklęcia wyczerpujesz swoją energię. A ilość energii potrzebnej do podniesienia tego zamku jest równa ilości energii dziesięciu największych czarodziejów wszechczasów. A teraz czytaj dalej.

Harry popatrzył na niego oburzony i wrócił do książek. Czytał jakieś nudne przykłady złego użycia zaklęcia. Nie za bardzo go to interesowało ale postanowił przykładać się do nauki magii. Skończył szybko i napotkał wzrok Acruxa. Był… dziwny. Był głęboki i miał w sobie tyle sprzecznych uczuć, że musiał odwrócić wzrok.

- Skończyłem.

- A teraz patrz uważnie na ruch nadgarstka. Jeśli źle go wykonasz zaklęcie spełźnie na niczym.

Acrux wykonał odpowiedni ruch i upewnił się, że Harry wszystko dobrze zapamiętał. Następnie kazał mu wypowiedzieć zaklęcie bez różdżki i poprawiał go za każdym razem. W końcu, może za szesnastym razem, udało mu się wypowiedzieć je odpowiednio.

- A teraz praktyka. Unieś tą książkę. – Wskazał na podręcznik leżący z boku stołu. Harry wskazał na niego różdżką i cicho wypowiedział zaklęcie. Książka leniwie wzniosła się do góry i zawisła stopę nad stołem.

- A teraz delikatnie odłóż ją na stół. – Harry kiwnął głową i położył powoli podręcznik na stole. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i spróbował podnieść inną książkę. Ta wzniosła się pod sufit i wylądowała na półce.

- Wystarczy. A teraz spróbuj podnieść swoje krzesło. – Harry posłusznie wstał i wymierzył w swoje krzesło. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i krzesło poderwało się do góry. Ale wyczuł coś dziwnego. Co prawda wcześniej czuł, jak traci energię ale były to ledwie zauważalne cząstki. A teraz zużywał jej więcej. Nie znowu jakieś zastraszające ilości. Po prostu więcej. Podniósł krzesło pod sufit i położył je delikatnie na ziemi.

- Dobrze. Zauważyłeś różnicę?

- Tak. Z książką zużywałem nieznaczące cząstki swojej mocy a przy krześle zużyłem jej więcej.

- Błąd. Każda cząstka twej energii jest ważna. Nieważnie jakby nie była mała. W przyszłości taka cząstka energii może ci uratować życie.

- Przepraszam. – Odpowiedział Harry czując wstyd.

- Nie przepraszaj, ale ucz się. A teraz sprawdzimy ilość twej energii. Unieś mnie i utrzymuj w powietrzu jak najdłużej. Możesz usiąść, jeśli tak ci będzie wygodniej.

Harry usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ziemi i wycelował w Acruxa. Wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł go do góry. Zawisł metr nad ziemią i ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji co nie było łatwe biorąc pod uwagę brak podparcia. Harry zamknął oczy koncentrując się na zadaniu. Acrux w tym czasie rozmyślał. Rozmyślał nad posunięciami w stosunku do chłopca. Bo jeśli chłopiec dowie się prawdy to może zechcieć się zemścić. A to zniszczyłoby mu życie. Im wszystkim nie mówiąc już o tym, że Harry prawdopodobnie by swoje stracił.

- Podnieś mnie wyżej. Najlepiej przyprzyj mnie do sufitu. Tylko bez przesady! – Harry wykonał jego polecenie i już po chwili przylegał plecami do zimnego sufitu.

Wisiał już tak w powietrzu od pół godziny. Za piętnaście minut mieli zacząć Obronę a chłopak wciąż miał zdumiewającą ilość energii.

- A teraz spróbuj dodatkowo podnieść stół tak jak było w jednej z książek.

- A czemu by tak od razu nie podnieść wszystkiego co się tutaj znajduje? – Zażartował Harry podnosząc stół.

- Skoro jesteś taki chętny to zrób to.

-Ale jak tylko żartowałem. – Sprzeciwił się Harry.

- A ja nie. Do góry. Już.

- Ale…

- Bo nie będzie kolacji.

- Czy ty wiesz co to jest _żart_?

- Jest to krótka forma humorystyczne w celu rozśmieszenia słuchacza. Najczęściej słowna.

- To było pytanie retoryczne. – Burknął Harry ale rozszerzył zaklęcie na całe pomieszczenie. Poczuł spadek energii ale podniósł wszystko do sufitu. Zamknął ponownie oczy i skupił się podtrzymywaniu zaklęcia. Niestety po pięciu minutach musiał wszystko opuścić na ziemię bo był już wyczerpany.

- Pięć minut. I tak całkiem nieźle. Nie wierzyłem, że uda ci się to wszystko utrzymać choćby przez minutę. Zjedz czekoladę. – Wskazał na stół na którym leżała czekolada. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą jej tam nie było. Poczłapał do stołu i zjadł pół czekolady aż poczuł się lepiej.

- Lepiej już chodźmy na Obronę. – Powiedział Acrux i skierował się do wyjścia. Machnął różdżką i wszystkie książki poszybowały na swoje miejsce. Harry chwycił swoje podręczniki i wybiegł za nim w biegu jedząc czekoladę.

Weszli do podobnej sali jak ta do zaklęć i historii. Tylko że tutaj było kilka skrzyń ustawionych pod jedną ze ścian.

- Co się w nich znajduje? – Zapytał Harry wskazując na jedną ze skrzyń.

- Do nauki nieraz przydadzą nam się różne magiczne stworzenia których nie mogę trzymać w zamku więc będę używał boginów. Bogin jest to zjawa, która przybiera postać tego czego najbardziej boi się osoba stojąca przed nim. – Wyjaśnił szybko Acrux zanim Harry zdążył zadać pytanie. – A teraz siadaj i otwórz podręcznik na wstępie. Potem przeczytaj pierwszy rozdział.

Kiedy Harry zabrał się do roboty, Acrux zaczął wyszukiwać odpowiednie książki. Następnie wszystkie pootwierał na odpowiednich stronach i położył przed chłopcem. Oparł się wygodnie i zaczął wpatrywać w bruneta.

Jaki on jest naprawdę? I jak zareaguje? Czy znowu mnie znienawidzi? Czy może jednak się pogodzi z prawdą? Te pytania wciął powracały do srebrnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Skończyłem.

- Wszystko?

- Tak.

- W takim razie przeczytaj to jeszcze raz i utrwal sobie.

- Nie będziemy ćwiczyć?

- Nie. Nie tego. Później nauczę cię kilku zaklęć bojowych.

- A co z obecnym materiałem?

- Bezużyteczny. Są to jedynie podstawy, które są wstępem do prawdziwej Obrony.

- Aha.

- Czytaj.

Harry pochylił się ponownie nad książkami. Acrux miał jednak rację. Te zaklęcia były w ogóle nie przydatne. W przypisku autor napisał, że te zaklęcia nie są używane w życiu codziennym a jedynie ich silniejsze odpowiedniki. Kiedy skończył podniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok Acruxa. Tym razem nie zerwał kontaktu i czekał spokojnie aż Acrux wróci do rzeczywistości.

- jak sam pewnie już wiesz zaklęcie Zwieracza Nóg nie jest używane na co dzień. Wyjątkiem są jedynie wygłupy niedojrzałych czarodziejów i sytuacja, gdy musisz kogoś złapać a nie pamiętasz innego zaklęcia.

- Czy mogę je wypróbować?

- Na kim?

- Na tobie.

- Wykluczone. – Acrux wstał i skierował się po następne książki. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na Acruxa.

-_ Locomotor Mortis_. – Acrux runął na ziemię ze sklejonymi nogami.

- Ty gówniarzu! Wiesz, co ci zaraz zrobię?! Jak cię dorwę to nie dożyjesz do obiadu. – Acrux zaczął wykrzywiać różne groźby w stronę Harry'ego, który leżał na ziemi i pękał ze śmiechu. W końcu obaj wstali (Acrux już z wolnymi nogami a Harry ocierając łzy) i usiedli przy stole.

– Jeszcze jeden taki numer a pożałujesz.

- Wybacz, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

- Dobrze, że cię to bawi, bo od jutra nie będziesz miał siły by choćby podnieść różdżkę.

Harry posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech i wrócił do książek. Szybko doczytał wszystko i wkrótce udali się na obiad. Kiedy weszli do jadalni stół był zastawiony największymi przysmakami jakie człowiek może sobie tylko wyobrazić.

- Czy masz zamiar jeszcze mnie dzisiaj obijać czy mogę zjeść normalnie?

- Jedz co chcesz. Na dzisiaj nie mam już żadnych takich planów.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Nie.

- Ok.

Harry chwycił ziemniaki, nałożył sobie dużą porcję i dodał jeszcze trochę mięsa w sosie. Acrux wybrał coś lżejszego i obaj pochłonęli jedzenie w zastraszającym tempie.

- Jak skończysz jeść wrócisz do siebie i przyniesiesz podręcznik do transmutacji.

- Tylko?

- Tak. Eliksiry będą u ciebie. Tak będzie prościej.

- Dobrze.

- Harry.

- Tak?

- W połowie sierpnia spotkamy się z profesor McGonagall.

- W jakim celu?

- Uparła się, że chce zobaczyć, czy przeżyjesz ze mną tak długo.

- Nie może tego zrobić w Hogwarcie?

- Jak na złość nie.

- W takim razie postaram się szybciej przyswajać materiał.

- Dziękuje.

- Czy teraz mogę już odejść?

- Tak. Bądź tutaj za pięć trzecia. Tylko się nie spóźnij.

- Dobrze.

Harry szybko wziął swoje książki i wyszedł z jadalni. Wyciągnął mapę z kieszeni i ruszył do swojej sypialni. Wszedł do środka odnotowując w pamięci, że musi poprosić Acruxa o jakieś zabezpieczenia. Nie do końca podobało mu się, że każdy mógł od tak sobie wejść do jego komnat. Wszedł po wąskich krętych schodach do sypialni. Otworzył drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko. Miał jeszcze niecałe pół godziny do następnej lekcji a oczy już mu leciały. Ułożył się wygodnie na plecach i zamknął oczy. Wiedział jak się obudzić na czas więc nie martwił się spóźnieniem. Zapadł w krótki i niespokojny sen. Śnili mu się rodzice którzy upadają na ziemię w rozbłyskach zielonego światła. A zaraz po tym lodowaty śmiech. _Teraz twoja kolej Harry Potterze._

Harry obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Obudził się kilka minut za wcześnie. Jednak nie miał zamiaru znów wracać do tego snu. Wstał i skierował się do salonu. Usiadł naprzeciwko kominka i odprężył się. Za pięć minut miał się spotkać z Acruxem. Wstał, wziął odpowiednią książkę z gabinetu i wyszedł ze swoich komnat kierując się z mapą do jadalni.

Kiedy doszedł do jadalni Acrux już na niego czekał.

- Do transmutacji musisz się bardzo przyłożyć. Jeśli nie pojmiesz podstawowych zasad to nie dasz rady nauczyć się nic więcej. – Tłumaczył mu kiedy szli do odpowiedniej sali. – Transmutacja jest bardzo przydatna na co dzień. Możesz transmutować niepotrzebne rzeczy w to, co może ci uratować życie.

Weszli do pomieszczenia pełnego książek i różnych szafek.

- W tych szafkach są rzeczy które będziesz transmutował. A teraz siadaj i czytaj wstęp oraz pierwszy rozdział.

Harry usiadł posłusznie i zabrał się za lekturę. Acrux zaczął wyciągać odpowiednie książki i wyciągnął paczkę zapałek. Położył to wszystko przed Harry'm i otworzył na odpowiednich stronach. Wyciągnął zapałki i położył je obok siebie.

Jego wyznanie wciąż do niego powracało. Nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć chłopcu co to jest miłość. Znał naprawdę dużo definicji ale jak na złość tej jednej nie. W sumie mógłby spróbować ale Harry mógłby to źle zrozumieć a to nie było teraz wskazane. I jeszcze ta McGonagall. Dlaczego ta stara czarownica musi mu zawsze przeszkadzać? Przecież Harry wyglądał dość dobrze na Pokątnej. I nie miał siniaków ani innych śladów które teraz posiadał. A i tak będzie musiał doprowadzić go do porządku przed spotkaniem z tą starą wiedźmą. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zmienić trochę ich planu zajęć i nie zająć się tylko tymi przydatnymi aspektami magii. Bo na przykład taka Astronomia. Nie musi przecież wiedzieć, kiedy i jak ustawiają się poszczególne planety. A zamiast tego mógłby się trochę podszkolić w czysto bojowych aspektach magii. Resztę mógłby doczytać.

Harry skończył wszystko czytać ale nie oderwał wzroku od książek. Zastanawiał się, jak odpowiedzieć Acruxowi. Mógł mu powiedzieć, że go kocha. Ale czy by wtedy nie skłamał? I o jaki rodzaj miłości mu chodziło? Musi poszukać tego w bibliotece. Ale nie poprosi Acruxa o dostęp do jego prywatnej biblioteki. No, może zrobi to w ostateczności.

- Skończyłem.

- Tu masz zapałki. Teraz zamień je w igły.

Harry kiwnął głową i wycelował w pierwszą zapałkę. Mruknął zaklęcie ale nic się nie stało. Spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem tylko była srebrna w niektórych miejscach. Skupił się jak tylko mógł i wypowiedział wyraźnie zaklęcie. Tym razem jego oczom ukazała się piękna igła. Pokrzepiony sukcesem zabrał się za pozostałe.

W ciągu godziny udało mu się zamienić wszystkie zapałki w igły i na odwrót. Teraz miał przed sobą piękny rząd zapałek.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy. Teraz zobaczymy jak ci pójdą eliksiry. – Acrux machnął różdżką i wszystkie książki oraz zapałki wylądowały na swoim miejscu. Wstał i razem z Harry'm ruszyli do pokoi bruneta.

- Czy mógłbym dostać jakieś zabezpieczenia?

- Zabezpieczenia?

- Tak. Nie chcę, by ktoś wchodził do moich komnat pod moją częstą nieobecność.

- Muszę nad tym pomyśleć ale myślę, że mogę coś takiego zrobić. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim?

- Ja również będę mógł wchodzić do twoich komnat.

- Ale nie cały czas.

- Cały czas. Inaczej nic z tego.

- Zgoda. Ale chcę wiedzieć, kiedy będziesz do mnie wchodził.

- Będziesz wiedział kiedy ktokolwiek będzie przed twoimi drzwiami.

- Zgoda.

- A teraz odłóż książkę i weź tę do eliksirów. I zostaw różdżkę. Nie będzie ci potrzebna.

Harry wraz z Acruxem weszli do gabinetu i Acrux wszedł do pomieszczenia, którego Harry ostatnio nie zdążył zbadać. Brunet odłożył książkę i wziął tę odpowiednią po czym wszedł za Acruxem.

Znalazł się w pomieszczeniu niewiele mniejszym od jego gabinetu. A może tylko mu się zdawało? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym pochłaniając widok. Naprzeciwko drwi znajdował się zlew a mniej więcej na środku kociołek. Przy ścianach po lewej pomiędzy drzwiami a zlewem znajdowały się półki z różnymi dziwnymi składnikami. Obok zlewu znajdował się długi stół aż do kolejnej ściany. Na prawo od drzwi ciągnęły się kolejne półki ze składnikami, które ciągnęły się do stołu.

Acrux czekał na niego przy kociołku. Harry podszedł do niego z książką w ręku i zajrzał do kociołka w którym znajdowała się woda.

- Przeczytaj wstęp i pierwszy rozdział. Na stole – machnął różdżką – czekają na ciebie składniki. Masz czas do wpół do dziewiątej. Jeśli spieprzysz eliksir nie będzie kolacji. A jeśli skończysz wcześniej będziesz miał wolne do kolacji.

Harry pokiwał głową i zabrał się za książkę. Położył ją na bladzie i zaczął czytać. Był to dość prosty eliksir biorąc pod uwagę sposób jego przygotowania. Przeczytał wszystko dwa razy i upewnił się, że wszystko zapamiętał. Następnie zabrał się za składniki. Ciął bliżej niezidentyfikowane części ciała różnych zwierząt i wrzucał je do kotła pod czujnym okiem Acruxa. Ciął, wrzucał, mieszał, ciął, wrzucał, mieszał. I tak przez całą godzinę. Kiedy ostatni raz zamieszał chochlą porównał kolor swojego eliksiru z tym, który został opisany w książce. Jego był trochę jaśniejszy ale nie przejmował się tym. W końcu autor napisał, że jego również jest jeszcze lepszy od normalnego. Gdy skończył otarł pod z czoła i podszedł do Acruxa.

- Skończone. Według książki jest poprawnie.

- Pozwól, że ja to ocenię. – Podszedł do kociołka i zaczął się mu uważnie przyglądać. – Dobrze. Jesteś wolny. Za godzinę chcę cię widzieć na kolacji. – Powiedziawszy to usunął eliksir, składniki wystał na swoje miejsce i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Harry uradowany, że ma aż godzinę pobiegł do biblioteczki. Szybko znalazł odpowiedni dział i wyciągnął kilka książek. Jedna mówiła o najszkodliwszych uczuciach dla czarnoksiężników, inna o uczuciach białej magii a ostatnia była po prostu zwykłym słownikiem. Wrócił do gabinetu i położył je wszystkie na biurku. Usiadł na krześle i postanowił zacząć od słownika. Znalazł odpowiednie hasło i zaczął czytać.

_**Miłość**__ – uczucie skierowane do osoby połączone z pragnieniem dobra i szczęścia. Miłość może być rozumiana jako emocja wywołana poczuciem silnej więzi międzyludzkiej. Określenie "miłość" może odnosić się do różnorodnych uczuć, stanów i postaw. Miłość daje zadowolenie i umożliwia samorealizację dzięki obecności drugiego człowieka. Rozmaitość użyć i znaczeń połączona z zawiłością uczuć i postaw składających się na miłość powoduje, że jest trudna do jednoznacznego zdefiniowania._

Harry przeczytał jeszcze raz definicje nic nie rozumiejąc. Odstawił słownik i zabrał się za _Miłość, przyjaźń i inne białe zła – podręcznik dla przyszłych Czarnych Panów_. Jednak tam znalazł tylko dlaczego nie warto kochać. Odłożył książkę sięgnął po ostatnią zatytułowaną _Czym czarownik Białej Magii powinien się kierować_. Otworzył na części o uczuciach i odnalazł rozdział o miłości.

_Istnieją różne rodzaje miłości. Jest miłość platoniczna, erotyczna czy dworska. Ale istnieje również miłość do samego siebie czy do bliźniego. Współcześnie wyróżnia się jeszcze miłość romantyczną. Istnieją również różne inne podziały miłości_ (zobacz str. 1573)

_Miłość platoniczna jest to miłość wolna od seksu i zmysłowości, przyjacielska, bezinteresowna, lojalna i wierna._

_Miłość erotyczna skupia się na wzajemnym pożądaniu._

_Miłość dworska jest to teoretycznie miłość idealna ale w obecnych czasach takowa miłość nie istnieje._

_Miłość do samego siebie jest po prostu mi miłością egoistyczną która nie przystoi czarownikom Białej Magii._

_Miłość do bliźniego istnieje tylko w chrześcijaństwie i obecnie nie jest spotykana._

_Miłość romantyczna określa wielkie i wspaniałe uniesienia serca, odrywające od rzeczywistości świata, uczucia piękne i głębokie._

Harry wykluczył miłość do samego siebie, do bliźniego i dworską. Miłość erotyczna i romantyczne trochę go przerażały więc je również postanowił skreślić. Teraz pozostała mu już tylko miłość platoniczna. Miłość idealna. Wystarczy tylko wybadać czy na pewno o taką miłość mu chodziło. Bo jeśli nie to będzie musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Ale nie miał teraz czasu. Miał jeszcze tylko sześć minut do kolacji i wolał się nie spóźnić.


	10. Chapter 10

Dziękuje bardzo za komentarze które pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem :D

**Czytelniczka se:** postaram się dodawać jeden rozdział tygodniowo, a jeśli się uda, to może nawet dwa. I nie mam zamiaru przerwać pisania tej historii. A co do literki M to wszystko się wyjaśni za jakieś co najwyżej sześć rozdziałów.  
**Mahakao:** relacje pomiędzy Arpherem a Acruxem to wo również wyjaśni się za jakieś sześć rozdziałów. A co do tych imion to zapożyczyłam je z nazw gwiazd. A nawet niektóre imiona autorka Harry'ego Pottera pożyczyła z nazw gwiazdozbiorów i ich gwiazd.

A teraz zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentowanie!

* * *

Harry stawił się na kolacje o czasie. Tak jak przypuszczał stół był zastawiony różnymi smakołykami.

- Po kolacji zaczniemy oklumencję.

- Co to jest oklu-, okle-, no to coś?

- Dowiesz się.

- Mam się bać?

- A jeszcze się nie boisz?

- Nie.

- To trzeba to nadrobić.

Harry w duchu zastanawiał się co to jest to oklu-coś tam. Ale miał nadzieję, że to coś przyjemnego.

Po skończonej kolacji Acrux poprowadził Harry'ego po schodach do podziemi. Tam dłuższą chwilę szli długim i ciemnym korytarzem aż trafili na rozwidlenie. Acrux skręcił w lewo i pchnął najbliższe drzwi.

- Tutaj będziemy mieli zajęcia.

- A czemu akurat tutaj?

- Ponieważ tylko to miejsce spełnia wszystkie warunki. A teraz siadaj na krześle.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na środku stało jedno proste drewniane krzesło. Przy wejściu znajdowała się pochodnia która ledwie oświetlała pomieszczenie. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych okien. Harry posłusznie usiadł na krześle a Acrux ustawił się naprzeciwko niego i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Oklumencja jest magiczną obroną umysłu przed penetracją z zewnątrz, czyli legilimencją. Nauka oklumencji polega na oczyszczeniu umysłu ze wszystkich myśli i emocji.

- Ale jak mam to zrobić?

- Zamknij oczy i rozluźnij się. Opróżnij umysł. Wyzbądź się wszystkich myśli i emocji. Gotowy? Raz… dwa… trzy, _Legilimens!_

Pokój rozpłynął się brunetowi przed oczami i znikł, a w jego umyśle obrazy goniły obrazy, sceny sceny, oślepiając go tak, że nie widział już nic na około…

Miał cztery lata, uciekał przed wściekłym wujem, który gonił go z nożem w ręce… miał sześć lat i właśnie obrywał od cioci po twarzy za skrzywienie się przy obiedzie… wuj ciągnął go za włosy do ogrodu i rzucił o płot. Ale tego było już za wiele. Jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że tymi wspomnieniami nie należy się dzielić. Skupił się na obrazie swojej różdżki i całą siłą woli dźgnął nią w stronę napastnika.

Poczuł piekący ból blizny i otworzył oczy. Acrux stał przed nim z opuszczoną różdżką zaciskając zęby. Po chwili zauważył co robi i rozluźnił się nieco.

- Zadziwiające.

- Czy ty widziałeś to samo co ja?

- Przebłyski. Ale twoja obrona jest dość… specyficzna.

- Specyficzna? W jakim sensie?

- Każdy czarodziej używając oklumencji oczyszcza umysł ze wszystkiego i samą siłą woli odpycha napastnika. Ale niedawno odkryłem, że istnieje kilka rodzajów obrony. Można je podzielić na te, wykorzystujące chaos wywołany uczuciami i te, wykorzystujące chłodny i opanowany umysł.

- Te?

- Tak. Ponieważ każda dzieli się jeszcze na ofensywną i defensywną.

- I co jest takiego specyficznego?- Brunet wszedł mu w słowo.

- Daj mi dokończyć. Rzadko kiedy czarodziej używa dwóch rodzajów oklumencji. A jeśli już, to są to najczęściej obie uczuciowe lub obie opanowane. Ale ty… ty używasz uczuciowej defensywnej i opanowanej ofensywnej.

- Ale w jaki sposób to działa?

- Wszystkimi swoimi emocjami powodujesz wystarczająco duży zamęt by można się było w nim zgubić. A opanowanym umysłem wyrzucasz przeciwnika tworząc, na przykład, jakiś przedmiot w głowie.

- Ale czy emocje nie ułatwiają przeciwnikowi penetracji?

- Do pewnego momentu tak. Ale jeśli od razu uwolnisz wszystkie swoje emocje legilimenta będzie miał poważnie utrudnione zadanie. Rozumiesz?

- W większości tak. Ale wolałbym jeszcze to wszystko przećwiczyć.

- Dobrze. Gotowy? Raz… dwa… trzy, _Legilimens!_

Miał pięć lat i unikał kamieni ciskanych w jego kierunku przez Dudleya… uciekał przed bandą Dudleya ale dorwali go i wrzucili do rzeki… Minerwa McGonagall siedziała przy nim w Skrzydle Szpitalnym…

- NIE!

Harry skoncentrował się i całym swoim umysłem pchnął intruza wpadając do jego umysłu. Użył za dużo siły ale nie mógł się wydostać.

Na oko piętnastoletni chłopiec leżał na zimnej podłodze w ciemnym pokoju. Nad nim górował czarodziej z różdżką w ręce wyraźnie coś do niego mówiąc. Ale nic nie usłyszał bo mocne pchnięcie wyparło go z umysłu Acruxa.

Harry otworzył oczy czując mocny ból głowy. Acrux stał przed nim ze spuszczoną różdżką i zamkniętymi oczami. Otworzył je powoli i zwrócił wzrok na Harry'ego. Podszedł szybko do niego i chwycił mocno z tyłu głowy za czarne włosy. Odchylił mu głowę do tyłu i przyłożył różdżkę do gardła.

- Nigdy więcej. – Wyszeptał Acrux i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Harry siedział jeszcze przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu po czym wybiegł ze łzami w oczach kierując się do swoich komnat.

* * *

W gabinecie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejdź Minerwo. – Poprosił siwy czarodziej splatając palce pod brodą. Minerwa weszła do gabinetu i usiadła w fotelu.

- W jakim celu mnie tutaj wezwałeś? – Zapytała Minerwa pomijając subtelności.

- W celu omówienia przenosin Harry'ego Pottera. – Albus przymknął oczy rozmyślając jeszcze raz nad dokonanym wyborem.

- Gdzie? – Minerwa wyprostowała się sztywno w fotelu czekając na odpowiedź.

- Do jego rodziny. – Odpowiedział powoli i z rozmysłem Dumbledore. Minerwa spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

- Ostatnim razem prawie go zabili. A ty chcesz żeby przeszedł przez to piekło ponownie?

- Kluczowym słowem jest _prawie_. Nie zginął i tym razem też nie zginie. Porozmawiam z jego rodziną i delikatnie powiem im, jak powinni z nim postępować.

- Albusie! Ty chyba już do końca zwariowałeś! Oni _nigdy_ się nie zmienią, a już tym bardziej nie zmienią się w stosunku do chłopca! – Minerwa wstała z fotela nie mogąc już wytrzymać tych bzdur.

- On nie może tam zostać. Musimy coś z nim zrobić. Nie wiemy po której stronie stoi jego opiekun. – Powiedział Albus mając nadzieję na przekonanie Minerwy.

- Czy nie możemy go po prostu przenieść do Hogwartu? Tu będzie się miał lepiej niż u mugoli a będę go miała pod stałym nadzorem.

- Uczniowie nie mogą podczas wakacji mieszkać w zamku…

- Ale nie mogą również mieszkać w ogrodzie. – Odpowiedziała zdecydowanie Minerwa.

Albus zamknął oczy rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Gdyby miał horkruksa pod ręką byłby o krok bliżej do pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Albo mógłby wytresować go na pieska Jasnej Strony. Tak. To byłoby o wiele leprze od użerania się z nim w szkole.

- Zgoda. Ale będę miał na niego oko. – Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła z powrotem w fotelu.

- Jak go przeniesiemy?

- Spotykasz się z nimi w sierpniu?

- Tak. Ale nie znam adresu. Przed spotkaniem podadzą mi jakiś punkt aportacyjny w którym się spotkamy.

- Czy możesz to spotkanie przełożyć na koniec lipca?

- Myślę, że tak.

- Dobrze. Poproszę Severusa by z tobą poszedł jako zabezpieczenie.

- Sądzę, że Severus nie będzie zachwycony. Nienawidzi Jamesa Pottera.

- Ale on nie żyje. I myślę, że Severus z chęcią się zaopiekuje dzieckiem Lily.

- Ale ty go do tego nakłonisz. – Minerwa spojrzała na niego znacząco.

-Zgoda. – Minerwa wstała i skierowała się do drzwi. Położyła dłoń na klamce i odwróciła głowę do dyrektora.

- To jest dziecko, nie horkruks. Pamiętaj o tym. – Powiedziała Minerwa i wyszła z gabinetu.

* * *

Harry leżał na łóżku wpatrzony w sufit. Była północ a on dalej rozmyślał nad Acruxem. Zezłościł go. Ale czym? On się po prostu bronił. Czyż nie to miał robić? Ale bardziej obawiał się kary. Przecież za każde przewinienie spotyka go kara, nieważne gdzie i z kim był. Obrócił się na bok i spostrzegł na szafce nocnej liścik. Wziął go i drżącymi rękoma powoli otworzył.

_Rano no dziedzińcu będzie czekał na ciebie nauczyciel._

Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom. Dostanie własnego nauczyciela. Ale niepokoiło go to. Skoro będzie miał nauczyciela to znaczy, że Acrux ma go już dość.

Harry odłożył list z powrotem i zasnął. Jego sny były pełne rozbłysków zielonego światła, ludzkich krzyków i szaleńczych śmiechów.

Harry obudził się o trzeciej nie mogąc zasnąć. Wstał z łóżka, wziął czyste ubrania i poszedł pod prysznic. Po piętnastu minutach wyszedł ubrany z łazienki i zszedł do gabinetu. Wyciągnął z regału książkę do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i wrócił do salonu. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie i zatopił się w lekturze. Był tak zainteresowany, że nie spostrzegł która jest godzina dopóki nie wstał, by dołożyć drewna do ognia i niechcący spojrzał na zegarek. Za pięć minut miał być na dziedzińcu. Zostawił książkę na kanapie i wybiegł ze swoich komnat.

* * *

Minerwa nie spała pół nocy rozmyślając nad Harry'm. Poważnie się o niego martwiła. Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć żadnych informacji o opiekunie Harry'ego znając tylko jego imię. Ale nie to ją najbardziej martwiło. Bardziej się bała jak zareaguje chłopak na wieść o kolejnych przenosinach. Nie powinien za bardzo protestować. W końcu nie spędził w towarzystwie Acruxa zbyt dużo czasu, by się do niego przywiązać. Była prawie pewna, że przez ten cały czas nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju bojąc się wszystkiego. Było jej żal bruneta. Ale chciała to wszystko naprawić. Tylko nie wiedziała jak. Nie mogła zastąpić mu matki. Miała już przecież swoje lata i dawno przysięgła sobie nie mieć żadnych dzieci. Ale z drugiej strony jak miała się zachować? No i też istniały jeszcze inne problemy natury czysto fizycznej. Gdzie Harry miał zamieszkać? Nie może spać w żadnym z dormitoriów ponieważ nie został jeszcze nigdzie przydzielony a ona nie mogła go wziąć do swoich komnat. Zostawały jeszcze komnaty gościnne ale były one w rzadko odwiedzanej części zamku.

Spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła. Była czwarta nad ranem a ona nadal siedziała z koniakiem w ręce. Wstała chwiejnie i postawiła szklankę z niedokończonym napojem na stoliku i podeszła do barku. Otworzyła go i szperała w nim tak długo, aż nie znalazła eliksiru na kaca. Wypiła go duszkiem i odetchnęła z ulgą. Po chwili eliksir zaczął działać i mogła spokojnie zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Musiała ustalić z dyrektorem dalsze poczynania wobec Kamienia Filozofów. Nie chciała tego odkładać na później by mieć trochę czasu na załatwienie wszystkiego z Harry'm. Usiadła przy biurku zawalonym tonami niepotrzebnych papierzysk i wygrzebała odpowiednie dokumenty. Gdyby ją teraz widzieli uczniowie. Zawsze szczyciła się idealnym uporządkowaniem nie tylko rzeczy ale również umysłu. A w tej chwili umysł miała w większym chaosie niż swoje biurko. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na dokumenty i zabrała się do pracy.

* * *

Harry dobiegł w samą porę na dziedziniec. Ale ku jego zdziwieniu nikogo tam nie było. Stanął na środku dziedzińcu patrząc na drogę i oczekując nauczyciela. Ledwie spojrzał na drogę gdy ktoś chwycił go jedną ręką za prawe ramię, uniemożliwiając ruszenie się, a drugą rękę wsunął mu pod koszulkę i położył na szybko bijącym sercu.

- Jesteś bardzo nieostrożny, Złoty Chłopcze. – Rozległ się w jego lewym uchu pieszczotliwy głos. – Możesz łatwo stracić to łomoczące serduszko.

Harry stał jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co robić. W końcu napastnik zdjął dłoń z serca bruneta i puścił jego ramię. Harry powoli się odwrócił i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim napastnikiem.

Przed nim stał młody mężczyzna z szarmanckim uśmiechem na ustach. Był normalnego wzrostu, na oko jakieś 180cm. Miał czarne, sterczące włosy sięgające do brody i złote oczy z jasnymi plamkami. Miał długą i wąską twarz oraz białą cerę. Spomiędzy pełnych warg lśnił równy rząd białych zębów. Był ubrany w luźną biały podkoszulek i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Od lewego rękawa podkoszulka do nadgarstka miał obwiązaną rękę czarnymi paskami. Na szyi miał zawieszony srebrny wisiorek w kształcie runy. Grzywka opadała mu na lewe oko całkowicie je przysłaniając i dodając mu w pewnym stopniu drapieżności.

- Jestem Jonatan Ventus, ale mów mi Jon. Acrux poprosił mnie o pomoc w wychowaniu cię. – Powiedział przyjaznym tonem Jon i wyciągnął do bruneta rękę.

- Jestem Harry Potter. – Wyjąkał Harry ściskając dłoń mężczyzny.

- Witaj Złoty Chłopcze. Jeśli już się na mnie napatrzyłeś to powinieneś teraz zacząć biegać albo będę musiał się do tego zmusić. – Powiedział Jon wciąż się uśmiechając ale tym razem z nutę groźby w głosie. Harry przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam. – Wyszeptał i zerwał się do biegu.

Jon popatrzył na niego i przywołał skrzata prosząc go o zaparzenie herbaty. Czekając na powrót skrzata rozsiadł się wygodnie na murku i wyciągnął z tylniej kieszeni książkę. Otworzył ją i pogrążył się w lekturze przerywając tylko by odebrać herbatę i podziękować skrzatowi.

Harry po półtorej godzinie przebiegł dwa kółka i lewie dobiegł do dziedzińca.

- Och, już skończyłeś? – Zapytał Jon podnosząc głowę znad książki i upijając łyk herbaty.

- Taa. – Odpowiedział Harry zginając się w pół.

- Ile wykonałeś kółek?

- Dwa.

- To trochę mało. – Powiedział zamyślony Jon. – Musimy to jakoś nadrobić. A teraz na ziemię i dwadzieścia pompek.

- Co? Jestem wykończony. – Wydyszał Harry wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

- Dwadzieścia pompek. – Powtórzył cierpliwie Jon.

- Ale musimy iść na śniadanie, bo się spóźnimy, a Acrux…

- To ja decyduję, kiedy pójdziesz na śniadanie. A za każdy sprzeciw będziesz miał o pięć minut mniej na zjedzenie.

Harry coraz mniej lubił swojego nauczyciela. Padł na ziemię i zaczął wykonywać pompki. Po pierwszych sześciu nie wytrzymał i położył się na ziemi.

- Jeszcze czternaście. A teraz do roboty. – Powiedział Jon podchodząc powoli do niego. Pochylił się obok niego i przyłożył usta do jego ucha.

– Bo jeśli nie to będę musiał cię zmusić do tego. – Wyszeptał Jon. Harry już poważnie przerażony wykonał dziesięć pompek ale przy jedenastej nie wytrzymał wysiłku i zemdlał. Jon popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

- Taki słaby. – Wyszeptał nieprzytomnemu chłopcy do ucha i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku.

* * *

Acrux wciąż leżał na łóżku starając się nie myśleć o wczorajszym wieczorze. Dlaczego ten cholerny Potter musiał zobaczyć to wspomnienie. Pomimo tego, że był to tylko ułamek wspomnienia to jednak wystarczająco wyraźny. Ale może chłopak nie rozpozna tam niego. Może widział je wystarczająco krótko by nie być do końca pewnym istnienia tego wspomnienia. Ale to było niemożliwe. Widział je i on o tym wiedział.

Przekręcił się na bok gdy usłyszał pohukiwanie sowy za oknem. Niechętnie spuścił nogi z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je wpuszczając do środka sowę wraz z zimnym powietrzem. Stał chwilę przy oknie rozkoszując się zimnym powiewem na swojej skórze gdy pospieszył go głos sówki. Odwrócił się do sówki i wziął od niej list. Otworzył kopertę przełamując lak z pieczęcią Hogwartu.

_Szanowny Panie Acrux M._

_Piszę z prośbą o przesunięcie naszego spotkania na termin 1 sierpnia. Proszę o szybką odpowiedź powrotną sową._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

Acrux zmiął list w ręku i rzucił go do kominka.

Głupi babsztyl. I tak miał teraz mało czasu a ona chce jeszcze przyśpieszyć jego plany. Lub całkowicie je zniszczyć. Wziął kawałek pergaminu i zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Było jasne, że niepokoi się o Harry'ego i możliwe, że chce go zabrać do zamku. Ale w takim wypadku nie ułatwi jej tego. To może być ciekawa zabawa.

Naskrobał pośpiesznie odpowiedź i podał sówce, która wyleciała w powoli ustępującą noc. Ubrał się pośpiesznie i, licząc na zastanie jeszcze chłopca i Jona na dziedzińcu, wyszedł pośpiesznie ze swoich komnat.

Jon obrócił bruneta na plecy i uważnie obserwował. Chłopiec był jedynie trochę zmęczony i tyle. W końcu nie był taki jak Acrux a co dopiero on czy jego brat. Ale i tak był słaby. Jednak było coś w nim niepokojącego i zarazem _pociągającego_. Ale nie w sposób seksualny. Chodziło o jego moc. Moc i umysł które nie pasowy do tego czasu. Coś było tutaj nie w porządku.

* * *

Nachylił się nad chłopcem by jeszcze raz sprawdzić mu puls gdy na dziedziniec wpadł Acrux. Omiótł wzrokiem Jona i Harry'ego poczym podszedł do nich wyciągając różdżkę.

- Coś mu zrobi?! – Rzucił wściekle srebrnowłosy.

- Wykonywałem twoje polecenia. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Jon.

- Nie pytam się_ co robiłeś_ tylko co _jemu_ zrobiłeś!

- Nic. Kazałem mu ćwiczyć. – Powiedział Jon wzruszając ramionami.

- Ćwiczyć czy się wykończyć? On ma dopiero jedenaście lat a nawet ja nie przeszedłem takiego treningu w jego wieku. – Powiedział już trochę spokojniej Acrux wskazując różdżką na chłopca i szepcąc zaklęcie. Harry gwałtownie złapał oddech i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na obu mężczyzn i ponownie zamknął oczy.

- Jeśli tak ma wyglądać moje życie, to ja poproszę z powrotem do mugoli. – Wyszeptał Harry. Acrux parsknął śmiechem i pomógł wstać brunetowi. Harry wstał ostrożnie i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Jon chwycił go za ramiona i przytrzymał w pionie.

- Dzięki. – Mruknął Harry.

- Harry, idź zjeść śniadanie. Zaraz tam dojdę. – Powiedział Acrux popychając bruneta w stronę zamku.

- Dobrze. – Odpowiedział chłopiec i ruszył chwiejnie w stronę zamku. Acrux zwrócił się do Jona i podszedł bliżej.

- Zakładam, że moja kariera nauczycielska właśnie się skończyła. –Powiedział Jon opierając czoło o ramię srebrnowłosego w geście zrezygnowania.

- Nie. Ale będę potrzebował jeszcze pomocy twego brata. –Zaprzeczył spokojnie Acrux głaszcząc mężczyznę po głowię. Jon poderwał się gwałtownie i ostro spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Dana? Jesteś pewny? – Zapytał Jon z niepokojem w głosie.

- Tak.

- Dobrze. Ale najpierw wyjaśnisz mi to całe zamieszanie w czasoprzestrzeni.

- Zrobię to, ale jak przyjedzie twój brat.

- Nie będzie zbyt zadowolony ale powinien tu być do dwóch godzin.

- Idealnie. – Odparł Acrux i objął Jona ramieniem prowadząc go do środka. – Ale najpierw my sobie porozmawiamy.

- Nie podoba mi się to.

- I dobrze _przyjacielu_.


	11. Chapter 11

Przepraszam, przepraszam, PRZEPRASZAM! Nie mogłam wcześniej wstawić rozdziału ponieważ w domu mam regularny bunt maszyn. Naprawdę. Ale już jest i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze. Naprawdę pomagają.

**kreskanado: **twój komentarz byl bardzo pomocny. Wiem jak wyglądają brytyjskie osiedla. A co do plagiatu to mam małą prośbę. Napisz jakie ff plagiatuje albo chociaż które pomysły czy wątki, według ciebie, są plagiatem ponieważ bez tych informacji nie jestem wstanie uniknąć tych przypadkowych plagiatów. a jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a to postaram się poprawić. I jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia to chętnie je przeczytam by w przyszłości już takich nie było.

Więcej nie przynudzam tylko zapraszam do czytania. I bardzo proszę o komentarze. Niezarejestrowani użytkownicy również mogą zostawić komentarz :)

* * *

Acrux poprowadził swojego przyjaciela do prywatnych komnat we wschodnim skrzydle. Usiedli wygodnie w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie i Acrux rozpalił ogień w kominku przy pomocy różdżki. Srebrnowłosy rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i przymknął oczy. Jon siedział sztywno przyglądając się przyjacielowi w cichym skupieniu. Za oknami cieple promienie słońca oświetlały las w pobliżu zamku, zamieniając liście drzew w płynne złoto. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach lata oraz delikatna woń ognia.

- Dan będzie tutaj za pół godziny. – Powiedział cicho Jon chcąc przerwać ciszę. Acrux westchnął cicho i otworzył oczy.

- Zakładam, że każda próba przeprosin spełźnie na niczym?

- Możliwe, że nie, jeśli tylko twoje wyjaśnienia będą… zadawalające. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Jon i utkwił swe złote oczy w mężczyźnie.

- Uważam, że powinniśmy zaczekać na twego brata. – Mruknął Acrux odwracając wzrok.

- Dan i tak teraz wszystko słyszy, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Dobrze. Więc co chcesz wiedzieć? – Zapytał zrezygnowany mężczyzna. Jon odsłonił idealnie białe i równe zęby w uśmiechu.

- Wszystko.

Kiedy Acrux skończył swój monolog Jon zamknął oczy próbując wszystko sobie poukładać. Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy drzwi do salonu powoli otworzyły się ukazując w nich przybysza. Nieznajomy wszedł do środka i, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, podszedł do dwójki siedzącej przy kominku. Jon nadal nie otwierał oczu a Acrux poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Witaj Dan. Wybacz, że wezwałem cię tak nagle, ale sam rozumiesz… - Zaczął Acrux chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

- Nie. Nie rozumiem twego lekkomyślnego zachowania. – Przerwał mu mężczyzna nazwany Danem. Usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i spojrzał twardo na Acruxa.

Acrux spojrzał na niego i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Dan był wzrostu Jona i tak samo jak on miał złote oczy z jasnymi plamkami. Ale, w przeciwieństwie do brata, miał długie czerwone włosy związane w luźny kuc. Miał również odmienny styl. Był ubrany w czarną koszulę, w której rozpiął dwa pierwsze guziki, i ciemne dżinsy. Na szyi miał zawieszony niewielki, podłużny niebieski kryształ, w którym wirował błękitny płyn. Był szczupły i przyjemnie umięśniony. Dan, podobnie jak Jon, był bardzo przystojny i, na swój sposób, drapieżny.

- Ja… przepraszam. – Wyszeptał Acrux rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę nowoprzybyłego.

- Nie przepraszaj mnie tylko spróbuj to jakoś odkręcić. W końcu ci na nim zależy, czyż nie? – Warknął Dan.

- Tak. Ale nie wiem jak mam to zrobić.

- Pomyśl. Podobno jesteś inteligentny. – Odpowiedział Dan drażniąc go. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nawet najmniejsza wątpliwość w poziom inteligencji Acruxa jest poniekąd jego zapłonem.

- Jestem inteligentny, a ty zaraz będziesz martwy. – Warknął Acrux i poważnie zaczął myśleć nad obecną sytuacją.

- Co z jego wspomnieniami? – zapytał lekko Jon.

- Są szczelnie zamknięte. On sam to zrobił. – Odpowiedział Acrux machając ręką.

- Czy przebłyski wspomnień u chłopca będą odpowiednim powodem do odesłania go?

- Tak. I chyba wiem jak to zrobić. Ale będę potrzebował waszej pomocy. – Odpowiedział z nagłym przypływem entuzjazmu.

- Zgoda. Ale nic nie jest za darmo. – Dan odpowiedział za siebie i za brata.

* * *

Minerwa odczepiła od nóżki sówki kawałek pergaminu zwiniętego w rurkę i rozwinęła go. Spojrzała szybko na pergamin nie będąc pewna, czy na pewno chce poznać odpowiedź.

_Spotkanie może zostać przełożone na 1 sierpnia pod warunkiem, że będzie Pani sama.  
Dalsze informacje dostanie Pani 31 lipca.  
A.M._

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szeroko ale prawie natychmiast zmarkotniała. Jeśli ma przyjść sama, to może nie udać jej się odbić Harry'ego. Jednak na to wciąż miała jeszcze trochę czasu. Teraz musi się spotkać z Severusem i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Acruxie.

Wrzuciła pergamin do ognia i wyszła kierując się do lochów. Gdy w końcu stanęła przed drzwiami do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów minęło dobre piętnaście minut. Zapukała i usłyszawszy ''Wejść!'' pchnęła drzwi i cicho je za sobą zamknęła.

- Witaj Minerwo. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Przywitał się Snape wstając z fotela i odkładając kryształową szklankę na stolik obok.

- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać o Harry'm Potterze. – Powiedziała Minerwa siadając na jednym z fotelów.

- Szczeniak Potterów.

- Dziecko Lily i Jamesa. – Poprawiło go McGonagall. - Wiesz, że przyjdzie w tym roku do Hogwartu. Chciałabym, byś traktował go jak każdego innego ucznia.

- Mam zapomnieć, że jego ojciec upokarzał mnie na oczach całej szkoły przez siedem lat mojego życia? Prosisz o dużo.

- Wiem. Ale Harry też nie będzie miał łatwo. A jeśli i ty zaczniesz się nad nim znęcać to chłopiec może tego nie wytrzymać. Proszę cię, Severusie. Zastanów się nad tym. – Powiedziała Minerwa po czym wstała i wyszła z komnat kolegi pozostawiając Snape rozmyślającego.

* * *

Harry zdążył zjeść śniadanie i od półgodziny powinien ćwiczyć walkę wręcz. Ale wciąż nigdzie nie było widać ani Acruxa ani jego znajomych. Harry postanowił udać się do Sali Ćwiczeń. Gdy tam doszedł wyciągnął jeden manekin na środek i zaczął ćwiczyć wczorajszą sekwencję. Po pięciu seriach zaczął się nudzić a mężczyzn nie było nigdzie na horyzoncie. Postanowił nadal ćwiczyć poznaną sekwencję i doprowadzić ją do perfekcji. Wciąż zwiększał prędkość i poprawiał celność aż w końcu, po pół godzinie, do Sali weszli Acrux, Jon i czerwono włosy mężczyzna. W trójkę podeszli do wciąż ćwiczącego Harry'ego i przypatrywali się jego poczynaniom. W końcu Acrux podszedł do niego, chwycił go za ramię i, obróciwszy w swoją stronę, spoliczkował. Zaskoczony Harry usiadł na ziemi i przyłożył dłoń do bolącego miejsca.

- To za wczoraj. – Powiedział Acrux i skinął na przyjaciół.

- Wiem. – Odpowiedział Harry i został podniesiony przez Dana.

- Dan. Jestem bratem Jona oraz twoim opiekunem i nauczycielem. – Przedstawił się szybko Dan i postawił chłopca.

- Harry Potter. – Powiedział krótko Harry nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości. Dan skinął mu głową po czym odwrócił się do Acruxa.

- Możesz już iść. Sami się nim zajmiemy. – Acrux kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

- Dzisiaj już zbyt dużo nie zdążymy zrobić, ale pokażę ci drugą sekwencję, którą możesz łączyć z pierwszą.

Dan ustawił się i wykonał powoli siedem ciosów. Harry przypatrywał mu się dokładnie po czym powtórzył wszystko. Jon stał przy nim i poprawiał wszelkie błędy. Za czwartym razem Harry wykonał sekwencję bez błędnie ale uznał, że pierwsza była o wiele łatwiejsza.

Dalszy ciąg dnia był już normalny. Harry każdą lekcję, włącznie z okumencją, miał z Danem i Jonem. Wieczorem był już na tyle zmęczony, że nawet nie był w stanie nic poczytać. Ale za to był szczęśliwy. Nauka szła mu bardzo dobrze ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że już to umiał. Że już kiedyś przygotowywał ten eliksir, że już kiedyś rzucał to zaklęcie. Ale im więcej nad tym myślał tym częściej dochodził do wniosku, że po prosu wariuje.

Cały tydzień minął według wyznaczonego planu. Przekonał się na własnej skórze, że spóźnienia nigdy nie są dobre. Ale za to dowiedział się również, że Jon jest wampirem. Gdy zapytał się Dana podczas walki, czy on również jest wampirem, otrzymał taki mocny cios w brzuch, że nie mógł złapać oddechu przez ładną chwilę. Ale nie zraził się tym. Spróbował ponownie z Jonem ale ten tylko nachylił się do ucha chłopca i szepną, że takie małe bezbronne dzieci nie powinny się mieszać w tematy dorosłych. I to całkowicie zniechęciło bruneta do zadawania dalszych pytań.

Harry obudził się w sobotę o 5.00 i poszedł raźnym krokiem do łazienki. W sobotę mógł spać godzinę dłużej a w niedzielę nawet dwie. Ale nie tym był tak szczęśliwy. Dzisiaj miał się nauczyć latać na miotle. Harry czuł, że to będą jego ulubione lekcje. O 5.30 stawił się na dziedzińcu i zaczął biegać. O 7.00 zdyszany dobiegł z powrotem do dziedzińca. Przez tydzień poprawił na tyle swoja sprawność, że biegał spokojnie pięć okrążeń wokół zamku i nie padał na twarz. Po śniadaniu razem z Jonem i Danem ćwiczył walkę wręcz, Zaklęcia i Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Dziwił się, że w sobotę też musi się uczyć ale doszedł do wniosku, że muszą mieć mało czasu. Ale ucieszył się gdy usłyszał, że do obiadu pozostała mu wolna godzina. I że w tym czasie może się wybrać do wioski. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, ubrał krótkie spodenki i bezrękawnik po czym wybiegł ze swoich komnat. Na dziedzińcu czekał na niego Jon. Harry dobiegł do niego i razem ruszyli do wioski.

Dan patrzył przez okno jak Harry idzie z Jonem ramię w ramię do wioski. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skierował do biblioteki. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by chłopiec spędził tutaj jeszcze dużo czasu.

- On musi wrócić. – mruknął pod nosem przeszukując półki w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej książki. – Przecież tutaj była.

- Tej szukasz? – Dan usłyszał pytanie za swoimi plecami i szybko się odwrócił.

- Zgadza się. A teraz byłbyś tak uprzejmy i oddał mi ją? – Zapytał powoli zbliżając się do Acruxa, który trzymał książkę nad głową, oparty nonszalancko o ścianę.

- A czemu ta książka tak cię interesuje? – Spytał Acrux otwierając ją i kartkując.

- Ponieważ ma ładną okładkę. A teraz oddaj mi ją. – Odpowiedział ze złością Dan.

- Naprawdę ci się podoba? Ale masz koszmarny gust. – Powiedział mężczyzna i rzucił książkę Danowi. Dan złapał ją zręcznie i, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, ruszył ku stolikom.

- Będę miał cię na oku więc nic nie kombinuj. – Rzucił jeszcze Acrux i ruszył do swoich komnat.

- Uważaj bo oślepniesz. – Warknął Dan i zanurzył się w lekturze.

Czytał dość nudne wywody starego czarodzieja o konsekwencjach podróży w czasie i przestrzeni. Ale nie to go interesowało. Interesowało go tylko jak kogoś odesłać do jego czasoprzestrzeni. W końcu znalazł odpowiedni rozdział i zaczął uważnie czytać jednocześnie sporządzając notatki. Przemieszczenie czarodzieja w czasoprzestrzeni było dość trudne. Trzeba było naprawdę dobrze posługiwać się Czarną Magią. Ale nie to było akurat problemem. Przecież on wraz z bratem byli tworami Czarnej Magii i dobrze się nią posługiwali. Większym problemem był sam rytuał. Dan spisał cała instrukcję i schował ją do kieszeni. Zaraz mieli się pojawić Jon z Harry'm i będzie musiał się nimi zająć. Schował książkę w głębi biblioteki i wyszedł na spotkanie z resztą.

Jon przekroczył bramę zamku z Harry'm na rękach i skierował się do szybko do Sali Szpitalnej. Jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet dwóch kroków gdy na dziedziniec wpadł Dan z Acruxem. Podbiegli do przybyłych i zatrzymali się na widok chłopca. Harry drżał na całym ciele oblany zimnym potem.

- Co mu się stało? – Zapytał Dan kierując brata do środka.

- Nie wiem. Chodziliśmy cały czas razem i nagle Harry padł na ziemię i zaczął się trząść. Chciałem go uspokoić ale stracił przytomność. Kiedy próbowałem go wziąć na ręce zaczął krzyczeć i się szamotać. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić więc szybko pobiegłem tutaj. – Zrelacjonował szybko Jon biegnąc do Sali Szpitalnej. Po kilku minutach wpadli do Sali i Jon położył nieprzytomnego chłopca na łóżku.

- Dan, ty się nim zajmij. – Polecił Acrux. – A ty, Jon, choć ze mną.

Mężczyźni kiwnęli głowami i Acrux wyprowadził Jona trzymając go za rękę. Dan pochylił się nad chłopcem i ściągnął mu koszulkę. Zbadał uważnie ciało poszukując urazów ale niczego nie znalazł. Położył dłoń na czole bruneto i rzucił kilka zaklęć. Po otrzymaniu wyników zbladł i zaczął wyciągać odpowiednie eliksiry. Chłopiec miał wysoką gorączkę i drgawki. Ale oprócz tego jego serce niebezpiecznie zwolniło. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Jego mózg powoli przestawał działać.

Dan otworzył usta chłopcu i wlał mu do gardła eliksiry uważając, by ten się nie udławił. Jednak Harry zaczął się znowu miotać i wypluł cały eliksir. Dan przytrzymał chłopca za ramiona i rzucił zaklęcie. Harry znieruchomiał i Dan cofnął zaklęcie. Ponownie przygotował eliksiry ale tym razem podał je dożylnie. Nie miał zamiaru znowu ryzykować. Podpiął wszystkie eliksiry tak, że same podawały się w odpowiednim momencie i w odpowiedniej kolejności. Wyczarował patronusa i wysłał go po Jona i Acruxa. Jemu w końcu też należą się wyjaśnienia.

Po kilku minutach do Sali weszli Jon z Acruxem. Usiedli na krzesłach i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w chłopca.

- Odzyskuje pamięć. – Powiedział Dan przerywając ciszę.

- Jak? – Zapytał Acrux.

- Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że stopniowo wraca mu pamięć. Ale nie wiem z jakiego okresu i jaka jej część. – odpowiedział spokojnie Dan. – Ale wiem, że jeszcze kilka takich ataków i chłopak umrze.

Acrux podniósł szybko głowę i skierował swój wzrok na czerwonowłosego mężczyznę. Spojrzał na niego z lękiem ale nie odczytał nic z jego spokojnej twarzy.

- Pieprzyć go. Nie może tutaj zbyt długo zostać. Ile jeszcze wytrzyma? – powiedział nagle Jon po czym zwrócił się do Dana.

- Góra trzy miesiące. Ale nie ryzykowałbym dłużej niż dwa. – Odpowiedział Dan przymykając oczy. Acrux westchnął i wstał z krzesła.

- Masz rację Jon. Pieprzyć go. Ale zanim to zrobimy trzeba go powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji. – powiedział Acrux i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

- My tutaj z nim zostaniemy. A tak przy okazji. Ja nie jestem gejem. Więc nie mam zamiaru go pieprzyć. – Powiedział Dan wpatrując się w nieprzytomnego chłopca. Acrux uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł z Sali.

* * *

Harry dryfował w ciemności. Nie wiedział gdzie jest ani jak się tu znalazł. Ale nie wiedział również kim jest. Zaczął się rozglądać dookoła aż zlokalizował małe światełko. Chciał do niego podejść ale nagle z ciemności wyleciały wspomnienia. Zaatakowały bruneta nie dając mu możliwości jakiejkolwiek obrony. Harry znieruchomiał i pozwolił wspomnieniom spokojnie przewijać się w jego głowie.

Miał dwanaście lat. Stał, przyciśnięty plecami do ściany, z mieczem w ręce, naprzeciw bazyliszka. Wąż opuścił głowę i tym razem dobrze wycelował. Ale Harry w ostatniej chwili uniósł miecz i przebił nim pysk bazyliszka. Poczuł ostry ból w okolicy prawego łokcia i wspomnienie zniknęło. Teraz przez jego głowę zaczęły przemykać inne wspomnienia ale tak szybko, że nie mógł się na nich skupić. Wiedział jednak, czy bardziej czuł, że te wspomnienia zostaną w jego głowie.

Nagle wspomnienia zniknęły. Nic go nie atakowało. Ale czuł, że się unosi. Że ta aksamitna ciemność go opuszcza. Że zbliża się do światła. Otworzył oczy i szybko tego pożałował. Przymknął je i odwrócił głowę. Obok niego coś się poruszyło. W następnej chwili ktoś mocno chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął do łóżka. Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i zobaczył cal od swojej twarzy twarz Dana.

- Kurwa Potter. Nic ci nie jest? – Warknął Dan przysuwając się bliżej chłopca tak, że stykali się nosami.

- N-nie. Chyba nie. – Odpowiedział Harry zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Dan, odsuń się od niego, bo zaraz się udusi. – Powiedział Jon odciągając brata od bruneta.

- Zaraz ja go uduszę. Czy ty wiesz gówniarzu jakiego strachu nam napędziłeś?!

- Nie krzycz na niego. Podobno to ty jesteś ten zawsze opanowany. – powiedział Jon chwytając się za nasadę nosa.  
- Bo jestem. Ja tylko…

- Przepraszam. – Wyszeptał Harry i odwrócił wzrok.

- Nic się nie stało. – Mruknął Dan siadając na powrót w fotelu.

- Czy… czy to co widziałem to była prawda?

- A co widziałeś? – Zapytał Dan ukrywając ciekawość.

- Stałem z mieczem w ręce naprzeciw bazyliszka. Byłem w drugiej klasie. Wąż był już ślepy. Zaatakował mnie. Przebiłem jego pysk mieczem ale jeden z kłów wbił mi się w ramię. Tylko tyle pamiętam.

Dan wymienił z Jonem znaczące spojrzenie i skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na chłopca.

- Czy jeszcze coś widziałeś? – Spytał Dan przeczuwając już odpowiedź.

- Tak. Ale to były tylko chwilowe przebłyski.

- Na przykład? – Drążył Jon.

- Cho, Hermiona, Ron.

- Kto to jest?

- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że są moimi przyjaciółmi. I że powinienem być teraz z nimi.

- Już nie długo Harry. Obiecuje. – Odezwał się Acrux który właśnie wszedł do Sali i usłyszał ostatnie zdanie.

Harry następnego dnia wyszedł z Sali Szpitalnej i od razu udał się na zajęcia. Udało mu się opuścić bieganie ale walki wręcz Dan już mu nie podarował. Trenowali ciężko aż do momentu gdy Harry padł na maty wyczerpany.

- Dan?

- Hm?

- Czy zamiast latać na miotle możemy jeszcze trochę potrenować?

- A to dlaczego?

- W tych wspomnieniach byłem ja latający na miotle podczas meczu więc chyba potrafię latać.

- Dobrze. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim?

- Za tydzień pojedziesz ze mną na weekend.

- Super! To znaczy chętnie. – poprawił się szybko Harry widząc sceptyczną minę Dana na wybuch radości. – A gdzie pojedziemy?

- Zobaczysz.

Odpoczęli jeszcze dziesięć minut i ponownie zabrali się za trening. W pewnym momencie Harry stracił równowagę i wpadł na Dana przewracając go. Leżał na nim przyciskając swój policzek do jego ust. Poderwał się szybko bojąc się reakcji mężczyzny ale ten tylko przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił.

- Nic ci się nie stało? – wyszeptał do ucha brunetowi.

- Nie. – odpowiedział również cicho Harry. Bardzo lubił Dana. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo go lubi ale nie przejmował się tym. Dla nich liczyło się tylko tu i teraz.

* * *

Harry spędził spokojnie niedzielę i następny tydzień. Aż do saboty. W sobotę wstał o czwartej by się przygotować do podróży. Powłóczył się do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic. Gdy woda przegoniła resztki snu, Harry zmienił wodę na cieplejszą i wziął przyjemniejszą kąpiel. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki z ręcznikiem na biodrach, znalazł przy łóżku mały plecak i wysokie, wygodne skurzane buty. Wziął plecak i spakował rzeczy na przebranie oraz kilka innych niezbędnych rzeczy. Dzień wcześniej dostał od Dana pokrowiec na różdżkę, który mocowało się do uda. Położył go na łóżku i przygotował rzeczy do ubrania. Bardzo nie lubił tego zestawu. Acrux nagminnie kupował mu rzeczy w ciemnych odcieniach które, co prawda, dobrze do niego pasowały i podkreślały jego oczy, ale były strasznie monotonne. Ale tym razem będą idealne. Nawet jeśli bardzo się ubrudzi nie będzie tego tak bardzo widać. Ubrał więc czarne długie spodnie i czarny T-shirt. Do tego miał jeszcze czarną kurtkę zaczarowaną tak, że nie przemakała i nie pozwalała na spadek temperatury ciała poniżej optymalnej. Ubrał buty i usiadł na łóżku. Trochę się niepokoił. Nie wiedział gdzie idą ani w jakim celu. A po za tym ciągle budził się w nocy przez sny. Albo raczej wspomnienia. Nie ważne jakie. Czy były radosne czy wręcz przeciwnie i tak zawsze budził się z krzykiem i zlany zimnym potem.

Nagle obok niego zmaterializował się skrzat z cichym _puf_ i ukłonił się nisko.

- Sir Dan wzywa Panicza Pottera na śniadanie i prosi o zabranie bagaży. –Powiedział skrzat po czym ukłonił się nisko i pstryknął palcami znikając. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie zniknął skrzat po czym wstał, założył plecak na jedno ramię, przypiął pokrowiec z różdżką do nogi i wyszedł ze swoich komnat.

Kiedy wszedł do jadalni wszyscy już na niego czekali. Usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu między Danem i Jonem a naprzeciwko Acruxa. Powiedział smacznego i nałożył sobie na talerz lekkie śniadanie. Wypił do tego kubek herbaty i buteleczkę eliksiru. Gdy się zapytał, na co jest ten eliksir dostał odpowiedź, że ma mu pomóc uporządkować umysł. Jego srebrnowłosy opiekun sadził, że po mieszkaniu z mugolami wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Harry nie kwestionował tego stwierdzenia ale też nie zgadzał się z nim do końca.

- Harry, wypij jeszcze to. – powiedział Dan podsuwając mu flakonik obok talerza.

- Po co?

- Jeśli nie wypijesz, zostajesz w domu. – Odpowiedział Acrux. Dan wysłał mu ukradkiem wściekłe spojrzenie. Harry uważnie oglądał eliksir i w końcu otworzył go chcąc go wypić.

- Poczekaj. Zanim to zrobisz idź do toalety opróżnić swój żołądek. I nie wracaj dopóki się nie upewnisz, że nie masz już w sobie żadnych pozostałości po śniadaniu. – Powiedział Dan chwytając go za rękę.

- Ale…

- Wyjaśnię jak wrócisz. Spotkamy się na dziedzińcu.

Harry pokiwał głową i wyszedł z jadalni do łazienki. Rzucił na siebie jedno proste zaklęcie które miało pomóc mu opróżnić żołądek. Wyczytał je ostatnio w jednej z książek ze swojej podręcznej biblioteki. Gdy po dziesięciu minutach był absolutnie pewny, że nie ma w sobie już ani grama jedzenia wyszedł z łazienki i wyszedł na dziedziniec.

Dan właśnie kłócił się o coś z Acruxem i Jonem ale na widok Harry'ego szybko zamilkł. Acrux wcisnął mu w dłoń małą paczuszkę, która zniknęła w plecaku Dana. Harry podszedł do nich i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Dana.

- Wypij to. – Powiedział Jon podsuwając mu pod nos ten sam flakonik. Harry przyjął go i jednym haustem wypił wszystko.

- Połknąłeś? – zapytał Acrux.

- Tak.

- To teraz nie uważnie posłuchaj. Będziesz się czuł po tym eliksirze dość dziwnie. Po pierwsze, będzie ci strasznie ciepło na całym ciele i będziesz cały czas czuł potrzebę pójścia do łazienki. Zignoruj ją. Dan ci powie, kiedy będziesz mógł się załatwić. Po drugie, będziesz lekko otępiały i będziesz się czuł, jakbyś miał umysł pogrążony we mgle. Dlatego staraj się skupiać na najważniejszych rzeczach a inne ignorować. Po trzecie, co godzinę będziesz dostawał kolejne porcje eliksiru. Jeśli jakiejkolwiek nie przyjmiesz nie dostaniesz kolacji więc nie wybrzydzaj. I wreszcie po czwarte. Słuchaj się Dana we wszystkim co ci powie. Nawet jeśli każe ci biegać nago po Londynie masz to zrobić, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. Chyba. Kiedy to minie? – Spytał Harry patrząc z lekka nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Acruxa.

- W końcu się przyzwyczaisz. – Odpowiedział zamiast tego Jon a Harry kiwnął głową.

- To ruszamy. – Powiedział Dan chwytając chłopca w pasie przyciągając go bliżej, po czym aportowali się.


	12. Chapter 12

Oto powracam z nowym rozdziałem. I złą informacją. Do końca lipca nie pojawi się żadny nowy rozdział. Wyjeżdżam i nie będę miała dostępu do komputera.

Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze które są niesamowicie motywujące i proszę o następne.

* * *

Wylądowali na skraju lasu. Harry zachwiał się lekko i został podtrzymany przez Dana. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokoło i zatrzymał na chwilę wzrok na opuszczonej wiosce niedaleko lasu. Spojrzał na bruneta i wskazał ręką wioskę.

- To jest wioska Allet. Jeśli cokolwiek mi się stanie pobiegniesz prosto do tej wioski. –Wyjaśnił z wolna Dan chcąc, by Harry wszystko zrozumiał.

- A gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Na wyspie Annet. Raczej nikt tu nie mieszka, więc nie musimy się spodziewać towarzystwa. A teraz chodź za mną. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna i wszedł w las. Harry patrzył na oddalającą się postać Dana i pokręcił szybko głową. Musiał się skupić mimo tego denerwującego uczucia. Ruszył biegiem za towarzyszem i po chwili szli obok siebie.

Wędrowali przez las jakieś trzy godziny. Harry grzecznie co godzinę brał kolejne dawki eliksiru, jednak w końcu nie wytrzymał i zatrzymał się.

- Muszę w krzaki. – Powiedział Harry i skierował się w stronę najbliższych.

- Nie. – Powiedział ostrym głosem Dan i chwycił go za rękę. – Jeszcze nie teraz. Później pójdziesz. I tak musisz jeszcze zażyć kolejną dawkę.

- Kiedy ja nie chcę już nic więcej pić. Ja chcę tylko do toalety. – Powiedział Harry zwieszając głowę.

- Spokojnie. Jutro dostaniesz eliksir, który złagodzi skutki tego eliksiru. A teraz chodź. Za dziesięć minut dostaniesz kolejną dawkę. – Powiedział Dan i ruszył przed siebie.

- To w takim razie, kiedy będę mógł iść w krzaki?

- Kiedy wypijesz piątą dawkę i odczekasz pół godziny. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna nie odwracając się.

- Acrux mówił, że będziesz wiedział, kiedy naprawdę będę musiał iść w krzaki. Ale skąd będziesz to wiedział?

Dan zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę bruneta.

- Sprawdzę to w bardzo prosty sposób.

- Jak?

- W pierwszym eliksirze była moja sonda. Kiedy go wypiłeś, sonda trafiła razem z nim do twego organizmu. Wystarczy ją tylko uruchomić. A teraz chodź.

Harry pokiwał głową i ruszył za Danem. Stanęli po dziesięciu minutach i Harry wypił kolejną porcję eliksiru. Zdziwiony, przełknął grzecznie cały i oddał fiolkę mężczyźnie. Dopiero po kilku minutach dotarło do niego, co go tak zdziwiło. Już się nie krzywił na smak eliksiru. A wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczął mu trochę smakować. Postanowił powiedzieć o tym Danowi.

- To normalne. Myślałem, że zasmakuje ci trochę wcześniej, ale to nic. Najwyżej trochę wzmocnię działanie eliksiru. – Odpowiedział chłopcu Dan.

- Tak właściwie, to po co tutaj przyszliśmy? – Spytał Harry rozglądając się dookoła.

- By zbadać teren. Wkrótce będziemy musieli w tych okolicach załatwić jedną małą sprawę. – Odpowiedział Dan dobierając właściwe słowa. Nie mógł jeszcze zdradzić żadnych szczegółów brunetowi. – A teraz lepiej chodź. Za chwilę zacznie się ściemniać, a mamy jeszcze do przejścia ponad pięć kilometrów.

Harry kiwną głową i bez słowa ruszył za mężczyzną.

* * *

Minerwa stanęła przed gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Wypowiedziała hasło i po chwili stała już przed drzwiami do gabinetu. Zapukała i, usłyszawszy "proszę", weszła do pomieszczenia cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odruchowo spojrzała na portrety byłych dyrektorów. Wszyscy drzemali spokojnie w ramach swoich obrazów a przynajmniej przekonująco to udawali. Wiedziała, że gdy w gabinecie był tylko dyrektor wszyscy budzili się do życia. Odwróciła wzrok od obrazów i stanęła niepewna. Przy biurku stał Severus Snape z morderczym wzrokiem skierowanym na Albusa.

- Witaj Minerwo. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Zapytał Albus nie zwracając uwagi na świdrujące go spojrzenie.

- Przyniosłam pocztę. I chciałabym się również dowiedzieć, czy znalazłeś już może sposób na zabranie pana Pottera od jego opiekunów. – Powiedziała spokojnie Minerwa kładąc na biurku dyrektora plik kopert.

- Niestety jeszcze nie. Ale Severus zaoferował nam swoją pomoc. – Odparł wesoło Dumbledore. Minerwa spojrzała przeciągle na Severusa wiedząc, co oznaczało słowo "zaoferował".

- Tak. Z niezmierną przyjemnością pomogę w odbiciu pana Pottera. – Powiedział Severus jadowicie, zrezygnowawszy z prób dorównania bazyliszkowi.

- To bardzo miło z twojej strony, Severusie. A jak miałaby wyglądać ta pomoc?

- Jak na razie Severus ma pewną koncepcję, by za pomocą eliksiru i kilku zaklęć stworzyć tymczasowe połączenie między nami. – Pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami dyrektor. – Jednak jak na razie Severus musi jeszcze trochę nad tym popracować.

- Dobrze. Ja w takim razie wrócę już do przygotowywania komnaty mieszkalnej dla chłopca. – Powiedziała Minerwa i odwróciła się wychodząc z gabinetu.

Ruszyła powoli do swoich komnat. Ciągle się zastanawiała, w jaki sposób ściągnąć Albusa wraz z Severusem na miejsce spotkania. I im częściej o tym myślała, tym częściej nasuwało jej się tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Ale za każdym razem odsuwała od siebie ten pomysł. Na początku myślała, by stworzyć coś na podobieństwo Mrocznych Znaków Śmierciożerców. Ale to była naprawdę bardzo Czarna Magia. Wątpiła, by ktoś za wyjątkiem Severusa podjąłby się czegoś takiego. Ale nie chciała tego proponować. Po za tym pomysł Severusa był bliski jej.

Weszła do swoich komnat i krytycznie spojrzała na swoje biurko. Nadal nie zdążyła zrobić na nim porządku. Z cichym westchnieniem podeszła do biurka i zabrała się za przeglądanie papierów. Część z nich wrzuciła do kosza a resztę pochowało do szufladek lub poukładała w równe stosiki. Właśnie zastanawiała się, co zrobić ze starym pismem z Ministerstwa, który miał z grubsza trzy lata, gdy do pokoju przez okno wpadła biało – niebieska zjawa. Minerwa szybko chwyciła za różdżkę i odwróciła się do przybysza. Okazał się to być patronus pod postacią rysia. Minerwa zniżyła trochę swoją różdżkę jednak nie odkładając jej. Po chwili ryś przemówił.

_Pierwszy jest drugim, a drugi pierwszym.  
Jednak ani drugi ani pierwszy nie jest pierwszym ani drugim.  
Czy pierwszy może być pierwszym, gdy drugi nie jest drugi, czy musi być drugim, by być pierwszym?  
Trzy są odpowiedzi:  
Jedna prowadzi do celu,  
Druga do śmierci,  
A trzecia do zniszczenia.  
Twoja w tym głowa, by dobrą wybrać._

Ryś rozpłynął się w powietrzu zostawiając Minerwę w całkowitym osłupieniu. Po chwili oprzytomniała i pobiegła do dyrektora. Po kilku minutach stanęła przed drzwiami do gabinetu i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła do środka. Albus zaskoczony tą nagłą wizytą podniósł głowę znad czytanej książki. Uśmiechnął się promiennie do zdyszanej McGonagall i odłożył książkę.

- Witaj, moja droga. Czy coś się stało? Usiądź proszę a ja zaparzę herbaty. Z cukrem czy bez?

- Bez. – Odpowiedziała Minerwa siadając naprzeciwko biurka. Oparła się wygodnie i zamknęła oczy. Była już za stara na takie biegi. Przysięgając sobie w duchu, że już nigdy więcej tak nie zrobi, otworzyła oczy słysząc kroki Albusa. Czarodziej postawił przed nią filiżankę z herbatą, po czym usiadł za biurkiem.

- Co cię skłoniło do tak nagłej wizyty? – Spytał spokojnie mężczyzna odczekawszy chwilę aż McGonagall uspokoi oddech.

- Właśnie w moich komnatach pojawił się patronus, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. – Zaczęła Minerwa starając się sobie wszystko uporządkować.

- Poczekaj chwilę. Czy mogę zobaczyć twoje wspomnienia? – Powiedział Dumbledore wstając od biurka i wyciągając Myślodsiewną. Minerwa kiwnęła twierdząco głową, po czym, za pomocą różdżki, wyciągnęła ze swojej skroni nić wspomnień. Strząsnęła ją do kamiennej misy i lekko dźgnęła.

Z misy wychyną ryś kręcąc się powoli wokół własnej osi. Po chwili przemówił tak jak poprzednio.

_Pierwszy jest drugim, a drugi pierwszym.  
Jednak ani drugi ani pierwszy nie jest pierwszym ani drugim.  
Czy pierwszy może być pierwszym, gdy drugi nie jest drugi, czy musi być drugim, by być pierwszym?  
Trzy są odpowiedzi:  
Jedna prowadzi do celu,  
Druga do śmierci,  
A trzecia do zniszczenia.  
Twoja w tym głowa, by dobrą wybrać._

Ryś po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Dumbledore jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kamienną misę, po czym zamknął oczy, porządkując sobie wszystko w głowie. Nigdy nie słyszał tego głosu, więc nie wiedział, do kogo należy patronus. Ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Ktoś sobie z nimi pogrywa, jak mu się podoba. A on nie należał do ludzi, którzy posłusznie grają w grę, której nie mogą kontrolować. Jednak tym razem postanowił spróbować.

- Nie wiesz może, do kogo może należeć ten patronus? – Zapytał po dłuższej chwili Albus.

- Niestety nie. Ale mam niejasne wrażenie, ż chodzi tutaj o Harry'ego Pottera. – Odpowiedziała Minerwa ponownie analizując zagadkę.

- Zastanowię się nad tą zagadką. Jeśli czegoś się dowiem, poinformuję cię niezwłocznie. – Minerwa kiwnęła głową wyczuwając w ostatnim zdaniu wyraźnie, że musi już wyjść. Wstała z fotela i skierowała się do wyjścia. Coś ją jednak tknęło i zatrzymała się.

- To jeszcze nie jest koniec zagadki. Jestem przekonana, że po spotkaniu dostaniemy resztę.

Albus kiwną głową i Minerwa zostawiła go samego pochłonięta swoimi myślami.

* * *

Dan zatrzymał się na skraju polanki i zaczął się rozglądać. Harry po chwili dołączył do niego i usiadł zmęczony. Wciąż się zastanawiał nad celem ich wycieczki oraz nad wspomnieniami. Zaraz, czy to w ogóle były wspomnienia? Czy może zwykłe sny oderwany od rzeczywistości i wsadzone w jego głowę. Nie wiedział. I co najgorsze, nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać gdyż cały czas jego umysł był okryty mgłą.

W końcu Dan podjął decyzję. Położył plecak na ziemi i zaczął z niego wyciągać namiot. Jednym machnięciem różdżki rozłożył go i wrzucił do środka swoje rzeczy. Następnie polecił Harry'emu nazbierać drew na ognisko. Brunet pokiwał głową i szybko zniknął w lesie. Dan wszedł do namiotu patrząc na niego z niesmakiem. Namiot, co prawda był magiczny, ale był również przeznaczony dla jednej osoby. Miał tylko trzy pomieszczenia. Kuchnie, saloniki i sypialnię. Sypialnia była niewielka i znajdowała się w niej tylko jedna kanadyjka. Jednym niewerbalnym zaklęciem powiększył kanadyjkę do maksymalnych rozmiarów. Nie chciał, by Harry spał na ziemi, a o sobie nawet w ten sposób nie pomyślał.

Po dwudziestu minutach Harry przytargał wystarczającą ilość drewna na opał. Wszystko położył obok namiotu i usiadł ciężko przy wejściu. Po chwili z namiotu wyszedł Dan. Spojrzał na bruneta i na drewno, po czym mruknął cicho niezrozumiałe zaklęcie i drewno samo ustawiło się w odpowiednim miejscu. Drugi raz machnął różdżką i ogień zaczął wesoło trzaskać roztaczając wokół przyjemne ciepło.

- Niestety ten namiot jest przeznaczony tylko dla jednej osoby, więc będziemy musieli się jakoś pomieścić. – Powiedział Dan siadając z gracją przy ognisku.

Harry nieprzytomnie kiwnął głową i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Dan popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przywołał z namiotu naczynia oraz patelnie i czajnik. Czajnik napełnił wodą używając zaklęcia, po czym postawił go na ogniu. Przywołał z namiotu jeszcze cztery jajka i rozbił je na patelni i ją również umieścił nad ogniem. Gdy kolacja była już gotowa zaparzył herbatę i rozłożył wszystko na prowizorycznym stoliku wyczarowanym z kawałka drewna. Podszedł cicho do bruneta i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Dana.

- Kolacja gotowa. – Powiedział krótko Dan i usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

Harry przetarł zaspane oczy, po czym usiadł przy stole i zabrał się za jedzenie. Kiedy już opróżnił talerz podniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok Dana. Łagodny i nieobecny wzrok. Poruszył się niespokojnie, co nie uszło uwadze Dana, który szybko wrócił na ziemię.

- Tak? –Zagarnął go Dan.

- Czy będę spać z tobą? – Spytał nieśmiało Harry odwracając wzrok.

- Zobaczymy. Jak na razie umyj naczynia. – Powiedział Dan uśmiechając się rozbrajającą. Harry kiwnął głową i zerwał się na równe nogi. Nagle oprzytomniał i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Dana.

- Gdzie mam to zrobić? – Zapytał Harry.

- Niedaleko jest rzeczka. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Dan wskazując na wschód. – I możesz po drodze skorzystać z krzaków.

- Dobrze. – Odpowiedział Harry i, zabrawszy naczynie, pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku.

Po pięciu minutach był na miejscu przystając raz w krzakach. Klęknął na brzegu i zaczął porządnie myć wszystkie naczynia. Liczył, ze zajmie mu to co najwyżej kilkanaście minut. Niestety przeliczył się. Po blisko czterdziestu minutach z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że naczynia powróciły do stanu nieskazitelnej czystości.

Odłożył wszystkie naczynia na bok by trochę się rozluźnić. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Wstał i poczuł, że się osuwa. Postąpił krok do tyłu i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie wywijając rękami dookoła. Jednak na nic się to nie zdało i już po chwili leciał do przodu wprost do wody. Wpadł do wody uderzając się lewym kolanem w coś kanciastego. Rzeczka wbrew pozorom była głęboka na półtora metra. Harry chwycił się za bolące kolano idąc na dno. Zaczął wymachiwać rękami w próbie ratunku. Nie umiał pływać a wuj nie uznał za stosowne zaznajomić go z tą sztuką. Dotarł na dno i odepchnął się od niego mocno wciąż wywijając rękami. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu kierował się w stronę światła. Po chwili wynurzył się z wody i wyczołgał na brzeg.

Wciąż krztusząc się położył się na lewym boku przyciągając bolące kolano do siebie. Wypluł resztki wody i spojrzał na bolącą kończynę. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Kolano mocno krwawiło i było całe sine i opuchnięte. Dotknął go delikatnie i skrzywił się z bólu. Odszukał wzrokiem swoją różdżkę, którą zostawił obok naczyń. Wziął ją do ręki i przelewitował do siebie gałąź, która mogła posłużyć za prowizoryczną laskę. Podpał się na niej i ostrożnie wstał krzywiąc się, gdy musiał nieco wyprostować bolącą nogę. Za pomocą zaklęcia poderwał naczynia do góry i ruszył, kuśtykając do obozowiska.

Do polany dotarł do dziesięciu minutach. Był słaby i wciąż czuł, jak krwawi. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł Dana siedzącego pod drzewem obok namiotu i czytającego książkę. Ten usłyszawszy chłopca podniósł wzrok i zamarł. Odrzucił książkę na bok i podbiegł do bruneta. Harry widząc nadbiegającego Dana usiadł ciężko na ziemi krzywiąc się, gdy niechcący ruszył lewym kolanem. Naczynia odesłał do namiotu i spokojnie patrzył na biegnące mężczyznę.

- Coś ty znowu zrobił? – Rzucił przez zęby Dan kierując różdżkę na kolano. Jednym zaklęciem zatamował krwotok i oczyścił kolano z zaschniętej krwi.

- Nurkowałem. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Harry walcząc z sennością.

- Bardzo kurwa śmieszne. – Mruknął Dan.

- Nie zasypiaj mi tutaj. –Powiedział ostro mężczyzna potrząsając delikatnie brunetem.

- Wybacz. Po prostu jest mi tak zimno i jestem taki śpiący. –Odpowiedział sennie brunet.

- Masz zmiażdżone kolano. Może mi to chwilę zająć, więc nie zasypiaj. – Powiedział po chwili czerwonowłosy mężczyzna i zaczął nucić zaklęcia. Harry usilnie walczył z własnymi powiekami jednak czuł, że mocno przegrywa. Oparł czoło o ramię mężczyzny i wyszeptał mu do ucha.

- Czy teraz mogę z tobą spać? – Dan skończył leczyć kolano i wziął chłopca na ręce.

- Tak, tylko mi jeszcze nie zasypiaj. – Odpowiedział lekko przestraszony Dan.

Chłopak stracił dużo krwi przez to kolano. A on nie miał przy sobie żadnego eliksiru na uzupełnienie jej. Wszedł do namiotu i położył na wpół świadomego bruneta na łóżku. Za pomocą zaklęcia przebrał go w piżamę i przykrył kołdrą.

- Czy teraz mogę iść spać? – Spytał ledwie przytomnie Harry.

- Tak. Teraz możesz iść spać. – Odpowiedział łagodnie Dan gładząc go po mokrych włosach. Wysuszył je jednym zaklęciem i wyszedł z namiotu.

Usiadł przed wejściem i dorzucił trochę drewna do ognia. Wziął wcześniej porzuconą książkę i zagłębił się z powrotem w lekturze. Po półgodzinie usłyszał odgłosy szamotania się w namiocie. Wstał z ziemi i wszedł do namiotu. Od razu skierował się do sypialni po drodze zostawiając książkę w salonie. W sypialni zobaczył drżącego z zimna bruneta. Podszedł do niego szybko i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Chłopak miał gorączkę i dreszcze. Przywołał odpowiedni eliksir, który powinien zbić gorączkę i wlał mu go do gardła. Nie czekając na efekty wyszedł z namiotu i zgasił ogień.

Wrócił po chwili i ponownie zbadał Harry'ego. Gorączka już spadła, jednak wciąż miał dreszcze. Dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że dreszcze nie były wywołane gorączkę, ale zwykłym zimnem. Noc była chłodna a namiot nie oferował ogrzewania. Dan zrzucił z siebie ubrania i ubrał spodnie z dresu do spania. Już od dawna nie sypiał w koszulce. Nawet zimą. Wszedł pod kołdrę i zgasił światło. Przyciągnął chłopca do siebie i mocno go objął. Harry po kilku minutach przestał się trząść i rozluźnił się nieco w jego ramionach. Dan przylgnął do niego mocniej chcąc zapewnić mu jak najwięcej ciepła po czym zapadł w sen.

Harry znów zamiast śnić spokojnie wciąż widział swoje wspomnienia. Turniej Trójmagiczny, Zakazany Las, Voldemort. Widział jego wężowatą twarz, czerwone oczy i słyszał jego szaleńczy śmiech. Śmiech, gdy zabijał jego rodziców. Harry obudził się nagle z krzykiem. Poderwał się szybko na łóżku i poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy. Blizna znów paliła jak dotknięta rozżarzonym do białości żelazem. Ale czy nie bolała go tak naprawdę pierwszy raz? Co prawda w wspomnieniach często go bolała. Nie jego, ale tego kogoś, kim był.

Dan obudził się nagle wyrwany ze snu krzykiem Harry'ego. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał zaniepokojony na chłopca. Był chorobliwie blady i spocony.

- Co się stało? – Spytał zaspanym głosem Dan.

- Voldemort. Śmiał się mordując moich rodziców. – Odpowiedział po chwili Harry, po czym skulił się na łóżku próbując odpędzić złe wspomnienia.

- Wspomnienia? – Zapytał Dan dotykając ramienia bruneta. Ten tylko kiwną głową i skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

Dan przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i przytulił. Po chwili poczuł jak coś mokrego skapuje mu na odsłoniętą pierś. To Harry zaczął płakać wtulając się mocniej w Dana.

- Spokojnie. Jestem przy tobie. – Wyszeptał Dan do ucha bruneta mocniej go przytulając. Wciąż się zastanawiał, co tak naprawdę czuje do tego małego chłopca. I chyba wreszcie to zrozumiał. To dziwne uczucie to była miłość. Traktował Harry'ego jak syna. Może nie do końca tak, jak powinien ale jednak się starał.

Harry w końcu przestał płakać i podniósł głowę. Napotkał ciepły uśmiech mężczyzny i sam mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dan powoli puścił go ze swoich objęć i poszedł przygotować śniadanie. Harry w tym czasie próbował przypomnieć sobie dokładnie wszystko to, co widział w nocy. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie, ale potrzebne. Musiał sobie wszystko przypomnieć i poukładać w głowie. Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszał wołanie Dana na śniadanie. Wstał z łóżka i poczłapał do wyjścia z namiotu.

Dan już na niego czekał z gotowymi kanapkami i ciepłą herbatą. Posili się w ciszy, co chwilę patrząc na siebie nawzajem ukradkiem. Po śniadaniu Dan zebrał naczynia i sam poszedł je umyć w rzece. Harry w tym czasie wrócił do namiotu i przebrał się w czyste rzeczy. Czekając na Dana usiadł przed namiotem z książką w ręku. Szybko odnalazł stronę, na której ostatnio skończył czytać i zatopił się w lekturze.

Gdy Dan wrócił do obozu zastał Harry'ego pogrążonego w lekturze. Podszedł bliżej i przeczytał tytuł książki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł do namiotu. Postawił naczynia na stole i wyciągnął różdżkę. Machnął nią w powietrzu i wszystkie rzeczy poleciały z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Wyszedł z namiotu i za pomocą drugie zaklęcia spakował swój plecak i namiot. Wszystko położył na jednej kupie i przysiadł się do bruneta.

- Ciekawa książka? – Zagadnął go po chwili.

- Tak. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Czarna i Biała magia mają ze sobą tyle wspólnego. W prawdzie wiedziałem, że coś tam można łączyć, ale to… to jest po prostu niesamowite. – Odpowiedział Harry odrywając się od książki. Dan przyciągnął go do siebie i wyciągnął mu książkę z rąk.

- Pokaż mi, co tam jest takiego niesamowitego. – Dan spojrzał na tytuł rozdziału i przeczytał kilka pierwszych linijek.

- Ćwiczyłeś kiedyś te zaklęcia? – Spytał Harry.

- Niektóre tak, ale nigdy ich nie łączyłem z innymi. Jednak, jeśli chcesz, to możemy je kiedyś przećwiczyć. – Odpowiedział Dan. Harry rozpromienił się i rzucił mu się na szyję.

- Tak! Dzięki!

- No dobra młody. Puszczaj. – Wydusił do chwili Dan nie mogąc już złapać oddechu. Harry szybko puścił go, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. – A teraz lepiej już chodźmy. Mamy jeszcze trochę do przejścia.

Harry wraz z Danem wstał z ziemi i dopakował swoje rzeczy. Założył plecak na plecy i odwrócił się do dana przypomniawszy sobie coś istotnego.

- A co z moim eliksirem? Jeszcze go nie dostałem. – Powiedział Harry. Dan spojrzał na niego przeciągle i sięgnął do swojego plecaka. Wyjął stamtąd dwie buteleczki i podał je chłopcu. Harry wziął obie i spojrzał na nie ciekawie.

- W jednaj jest wzmocniony eliksir, a w drugiej środek łagodzący skutki uboczne eliksiru. Wypij oba. – Wyjaśnił Dan zakładając plecak. Harry wypił oba i skrzywił się przy drugim.

- Dlaczego wczoraj nie dostałem na złagodzenie niczego? – Zapytał Harry.

- Ponieważ musiałeś najpierw przyzwyczaić się do eliksiru. A teraz chodźmy.

Harry oddał buteleczki i ruszył za Danem z wciąż rozbrzmiewającym w głowie śmiechem Lorda Voldemorta.


	13. Chapter 13

Witam po dość długiej przerwie i z góry przepraszam za zwłokę. Dziękuje wszystkim za cierpliwość która została mocno nadużyta. Ale obiecuję, że to się już prawie nigdy nie powtórzy. W tym rozdziale dowiemy się... albo nie. Nie będę spoilerować.

Zapraszam na najnowszy rozdział i życzę miłego czytania!

_Uwaga! Beta pilnie poszukiwana!_

* * *

Po czterech godzinach marszu dotarli na miejsce. Tak przynajmniej wnioskował Harry po zachowaniu Dana. Mężczyzna odłożył plecak i z różdżką w ręce zaczął dokładnie badać teren. Harry położył swój plecak obok drzewa i usiadł na ziemi. Oparł się wygodnie o pień drzewa i przymknął oczy. Zanurzył się w swoim umyśle aż dotarł do zamkniętej furtki. Dotknął jej dłonią i pod wpływem jego dotyku otworzyła się. Wszedł powoli do środka i ponownie przejrzał swoje wspomnienia próbując je uporządkować. Nauczył się tego podczas lekcji oklumencji. Skoro starał się stworzyć mur z emocji by ukryć wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, to, dlaczego nie miałby zrobić jeszcze dodatkowego schowka na wspomnienia z przyszłości?

- Pobudka, śpiąca królewno. – Harry otworzył oczy i uniósł wzrok.

- Nie spałem. – Odpowiedział wstając z ziemi.

- Och, czyżby? A wyglądało to, jakbyś uciął sobie drzemkę. – Powiedział Dan pomagając brunetowi wstać. – Idziemy dalej. Za jakieś sześć kilometrów deportujemy się do domu.

- Tak właściwie, to, po co tutaj przyszliśmy?

- Już ci mówiłem. Musiałem coś…

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Dlaczego akurat to miejsce? – Przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony Harry.

- Ponieważ jest przesiąknięte bardzo starożytną magią. A teraz, jeśli…

- Ale przecież jest mnóstwo lepszych miejsc które mają większe pokłady magii. Więc dlaczego akurat to?

- Ponieważ tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. – Powiedział cicho Dan, zarzucił sobie plecak na plecy i odszedł nie czekając na chłopca. Zdziwiony brunet założył swój plecak i pobiegł za oddalającym się towarzyszem.

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach zatrzymali się na polance. Dan rozejrzał się uważnie i na wszelki wypadek rzucił proste zaklęcie ujawniające czyjąś obecność. Zadowolony z rezultatów przyciągnął chłopca bliżej i objął go jedną ręką, po czym obrócił się w miejscu.

Wylądowali na dziedzińcu zamku Acruxa. Zastali tam pozostałych domowników czekających na nich. Acrux podszedł do nich i spojrzał uważnie na Dana.

- I co?

- Wszystko jest w porządku. Myślę, że może nam się udać. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Dan. Acrux kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

- A tobie jak się podobało? – Spytał pogodnie.

- Wycieczka była bardzo… relaksująca. Chociaż wciąż nie wiem w jakim celu. – Odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.

- To dobrze, że ci się podobało. Idź teraz z Jonem. Musicie nadrobić te dwa dni. A rzeczy możesz tutaj zostawić. – Powiedział Acrux i machnął ręką odsyłając Harry'ego z Jonem do środka.

- A nie mogę trochę odpocząć? – Zapytał brunet zmęczonym głosem.

- Odpoczniesz w nocy. A teraz ruchy. Nie mam zamiaru stracić reszty dnia. – Odpowiedział Jon i poprowadził chłopca do zamku. Harry zrobił zrezygnowaną minę i ruszył posłusznie do środka.

- Dobra Harry. Zostało nam mało czasu do spotkania z McGonagall więc musisz się sprężyć. Sam już pewnie zauważyłeś, że niektóre z tych rzeczy już znasz więc nie widzę powodu na poświęcaniu im uwagi. Od tej pory co wieczór będziesz czytał podręczniki i zaznaczał w nich to wszystko, co już znasz. A na lekcji jeśli zauważysz znane tematy powiedz mi o tym, dobrze? – Powiedział Jon kiedy z Harry'm znaleźli się już w klasie.

- Dobrze Jon. Ale czy nie możemy przypomnieć sobie wszystkiego i upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniałem?

- Och. Ależ ja będę się upewniać czy niczego nie zapomniałeś. I to dużo skuteczniej od zwykłych pytań czy nawet testów. – Odpowiedział Jon przyjmując złowieszczy wyraz twarzy. Harry spojrzał uważnie na nauczyciela i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeśli tylko będzie to skuteczne, to mogę się zgodzić. – Powiedział Harry obojętnym tonem.

- Nie pytałem się ciebie o zgodę. A teraz lepiej zacznijmy. Otwórz podręcznik i spójrz na to zaklęcie. Znasz je?

Harry otworzył podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i spojrzał na zaklęcie. Coś mu się obijało po głowie ale nie mógł dokładnie sobie przypomnieć co. Rozejrzał się po sali i zauważył manekin ćwiczebny. Wycelował w niego różdżką i wypowiedział cicho zaklęcie. Manekin odleciał do tyłu aż zatrzymał się na ścianie.

- Tak. Znam je. – Odpowiedział Harry. Jon kiwnął głową i machnął w powietrzu różdżką. Po kilu minutach do pomieszczenia wpadła gruba książka. Posłusznie opadła na wyciągniętą rękę Jona po czym otworzyła się na jednej z początkowych stron. Jon podszedł do chłopca i położył przed nim książkę.

- Od dzisiaj to jest twoja dobranocka. Masz tydzień na przeczytanie tej książki. Za tydzień w niedzielę zamiast czasu wolnego potrenujemy trochę. Do tego czasu masz zakaz używania któregokolwiek z tych zaklęć. Zrozumiano?

- Tak. Tylko jak mam to przeczytać w tydzień skoro ta książka ma około tysiąca stron? I jeszcze mam zaznaczać w podręcznikach to, co już znam. To fizycznie niemożliwe. – Odpowiedział Harry i od razu wyraził swoje zdanie na ten temat. Jon spojrzał na niego uważnie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Tak dokładnie, to ta książka ma tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiąt siedem stron. Za niedługo spotykamy się z McGonagall i musisz do tego czasu poznać najważniejsze rzeczy. Jak to zrobisz, nie obchodzi mnie. Ale spróbuj tego nie zrobić, to się z tobą policzę.

Harry kiwnął głową i spojrzał na książkę. Westchnął. Miał już dość nauki zwłaszcza że były jeszcze wakacje. Położył delikatnie dłoń na pierwszej stronie książki i krzyknął z bólu. Złapał się za głowę i spadł z krzesła. Skulił się i zamknął oczy odcinając się od otoczenia by po chwili zostać zalanym przez kolejną dawkę oślepiającego bólu. Przez głowę przeleciał mu mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. W umyśle powstały mu krwiste cyfry układające się w liczbę pięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć. Po kilku minutach męki ból ustąpił tak szybko jak się pojawił. Harry ostrożnie otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą zaniepokojoną twarz Jona. Mężczyzna był blady i wpatrywał się w niego z nieukrywaną troską.

- Harry, co się stało? – Zapytał mocnym głosem tak niepasującym do jego postawy. Harry wpatrywał się w niego chwilę i przymknął oczy.

- To był chyba Voldemort. – Odpowiedział po chwili słabym głosem. – Widziałem tylko jakąś liczbę. I słyszałem śmiech. Ten sam, kiedy mordował moich rodziców.

- Co to była za liczba?

- Chyba… pięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale o co chodzi z tą liczbą? – Powiedział Harry otwierając oczy i wpatrując się uważnie w Jona jakby z jego twarzy mógł wyczytać odpowiedź.

Jon pomógł podnieść się brunetowi i wyczarował dla niego miękki fotel w którym go usadził. Sam usiadł na podłokietniku i przywołał za pomocą różdżki książkę ze stolika. Otworzył grube tomiszcze na stronie pięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć. Podał ją chłopcu a sam siedział sztywno wyprostowany gotując się na każdą reakcję ze strony chłopaka. Harry wziął książkę do ręki i przeczytał nagłówek.

Umysł i czas

Podróże w czasie są możliwe dzięki zmieniaczom czasu. Jednak podróże w czasoprzestrzeni czy wymiarze zawsze były zagadką dla współczesnych mędrców. Czy można przenieść umysł do innego wymiaru tak, by w nim człowiek również posiadał ciało i, co najważniejsze, ten sam, niezmieniony umysł? Można to osiągnąć za pomocą zaklęć i eliksirów. Jednak ten rodzaj magii jest uważany za mroczny i to nie bez powodu. Do wykonania takowego przeniesienia jest potrzebny czas i krew. Gdy zmiesza się czas z krwią nastąpi niewyobrażalne połączenie ciała z czasoprzestrzenią. A dokładniej umysłu z czasoprzestrzenią. Jednak do rytuału jest potrzebna krew dwudziestu niewinnych i dwudziestu potępionych. Należy ja złączyć w dzień nowego czasu oraz zmieszać z czasem w dokładną ćwiartkę czasu. Następnie winno się zmieszać powstały eliksir z krwią osoby, która chcemy przenieść podczas dnia połowy czasu. Zaraz po zmieszaniu eliksiru z krwią, właściciel owej krwi musi wypić ową mieszaninę. By jednak rytuał w pełni został wykonany, trzeba go wykonać w miejscu pradawną magią przesiąkniętą oraz by w rytuale tym uczestniczyło piec osób, po jednej na każde ramie gwiazdy. Pierwsza czyste i niewinne serce winna mieć. Druga ciemną i okrutną dusza obdarzona winna być. Trzecią winny być stwor krwią żywiący się. Czwartą stwór, co podczas pełni poluje. Piątą winna być sam czas co umiera i rodzi się co roku. Przez wszystkie te osoby podczas rytuału winna pradawna magia przepływać i łączyć się w przenoszonym. Gdy rytuał końca dobiegnie, pięć osób winno ślubować na strażników ciała bez umysłu. Strażnik ten za zadanie ma strzec ciała aż do powrotu umysłu do ciała oraz winien w innym wymiarze swego sobowtóra stworzyć, by również umysłu pilnował.

Harry skończył czytać stronę i spojrzał na ilustrację przedstawiającą wykonanie eliksiru. Gdy zobaczył zdobywanie krwi niewinnych zamknął książkę z trzaskiem i położył ją na kolanach. Uniósł wzrok na Jona gdy nagle zrozumiał.

- To nie jest mój wymiar, prawda? – Spytał cicho Jona spuszczając wzrok.

- To nie ja jestem ci winny wytłumaczenie. Na wszelkie pytania odpowie ci Acrux, ale to w swoim czasie. Jednak ten czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Jak na razie nadszedł czas na kolacje więc lepiej się pośpieszmy, jeśli nie chcemy zastać pustego stołu. – Odparł Jon zmieniając temat. Wstał z fotela i wskazał na drzwi.

- Idziesz dzieciaku czy mam cię tam zanieść? – Spytał Jon kierując się z wyciągniętymi rękami do bruneta. Harry uśmiechnął się i szybko wstał z fotela.

- Kto ostatni w jadalni myje dzisiaj naczynia! – Krzyknął brunet i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Jon uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ustawił się do biegu.

- Nie zadzieraj z wampirem. – Szepnął i, z prędkością przekraczającą sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę, wybiegł z pomieszczenia kierując się do jadalni.

Kolejne tygodnie mijały im spokojnie. Harry cały czas poświęcał na naukę i treningi oraz na dowiedzeniu się prawdy. Prawdy o Acruxie, prawdy o Jonie i Danie, a przede wszystkim, prawdy o sobie. Wciąż szukał informacji o przenoszeniu umysłu do innego wymiaru jednak jego dotychczasowe poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Przeszukał swoją biblioteczkę oraz bibliotekę ogólną, jednak niczego nie znalazł oprócz wzmianek o nieudanych próbach.

* * *

Był 31 lipca. Urodziny Harry'ego.

Harry obudził się o trzeciej nad ranem. Znowu śniły się mu wspomnienia. Tym razem z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu głos Voldemorta.

_Zabij niepotrzebnego!_

Wciąż widział martwe ciało Cedrika. Chłopca tak lubianego przez innych. Obiecującego szukającego i dobrego ucznia. A on doprowadził go do śmierci. Wiedział to. Wiedział, że gdyby sam złapał puchar Cedrik by przeżył.

Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z trzaskiem ukazując Acruxa, Jona i Dana uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha. Weszli do środka i stanęli obok łóżka.

- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI URODZIN! – Krzyknęli i rzucili się na bruneta przygwożdżając go do łóżka.

- Ale jesteście ciężcy. – Wydyszał Harry łapiąc oddech. Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać aż w końcu zeszli z łóżka uwalniając chłopca. Harry wstał i uśmiechnął się do nich. – Pamiętaliście!

- Ależ oczywiście młody. Jak moglibyśmy zapomnieć o urodzinach naszego ulubionego podopiecznego. – Odpowiedział Acrux.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć jedynego podopiecznego. – Poprawił go Harry.

- Dlatego ulubionego. A teraz lepiej się pośpiesz, chyba że chcesz spędzić dzisiejszy dzień w piżamie. – Powiedział Acrux i rzucił brunetowi torbę. Harry złapał ją zręcznie i otworzył. W środku znajdował się nowy garnitur uszyty na miarę z nieznanego mu materiału.

- To garnitur ze smoczej skóry z domieszką jedwabiu. Szyty na zamówienie przez włoskich czarodziejów. Umyj się i ubierz. O piątej jest śniadanie a o szóstej wyruszamy. – Powiedział Jon jakby to, że Harry właśnie dostał mega drogi garnitur było dla niego codziennością. Harry kiwnął głową i położył torbę na łóżku. Mężczyźni pomachali brunetowi i wyszli kierując się do jadalni.

Harry wziął porządną kąpiel przy której nie szczędził żadnych płynów czy olejków. Chwycił olejek o zapachu róży który coś w nim tknął. No tak. Przecież zawsze się chował w krzaku róży przed wujostwem. Uśmiechnął się cierpko do wspomnień i zamienił olejek na inny o zapachu czarnej orchidei. Gdy skończył kąpiel spojrzał na zegarek. Była czwarta czterdzieści. Miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do śniadania. Wysuszył włosy zaklęciem i, tylko z ręcznikiem na biodrach, wyszedł z łazienki.

Ubrał bieliznę i spojrzał uważnie na torbę jakby miał zaraz wyskoczyć z niej dementor. Wyjął ostrożnie z niej garnitur i położył go na łóżku. Spojrzał na wszystko i uśmiechnął się. Dostał nową marynarkę w kolorze czarnym, miękką jak aksamit, białą kaszmirową koszulę, czarne spodnie od garnituru, dorównujące miękkości marynarce oraz czarne lakierki ze smoczej skóry. Harry ubrał się ostrożnie i przejrzał w lustrze. Wyglądał… dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Garnitur dobrze na nim leżał i nawet dodawał mu optycznie centymetr czy dwa. Zadowolony wyszedł z komnat i udał się na śniadanie.

* * *

Severus aportował się przed bramą do dworu Malfoyów. Uniósł lewą rękę w geście powitania i przeszedł przez bramę jakby była zrobiona z dymu. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na otaczający go widok. A widok był wręcz… obrzydliwy. Wszędzie były posadzone kolorowe kwiaty, idealnie utrzymane i błyszczące na prawo i lewo swoją oczojebnością. I jeszcze do tego te pawie przechadzające się po ogrodzie i próbujące przegonić kwiatki w konkursie piękności. No co to była za posiadłość Śmierciożercy? Gdzie się podziały te wszystkie zimne marmurowe pomniki udowadniające przynależność Malfoyów do Slytherinu. No gdzie? Tak było do czasu małżeństwa Lucjusza. Pamiętał to dobrze. Później przyszła Narcyza i zrobiła z ogrodu kolorowankę. No naprawdę. Za grosz mroku.

Westchnął i ruszył nieśpiesznym krokiem do wejścia, przy okazji nie omieszkując przy tym potraktować jednych soczysto czerwonych kwiatków zaklęciem zmieniającym kolor. Skoro tak bardzo są przywiązani do domu węża to nie zaszkodzą im kwiatki w kolorach srebrnych i zielonych, prawda?

Drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły ukazując zimne wejście. No, chociaż wnętrze było zimne i przytłaczające. Wszędzie marmur i portrety zmarłych członków rodu Malfoyów. Ruszył w stronę salonu spodziewając się właśnie tam zastać domowników. I wiele się nie pomylił. W salonie siedział Lucjusz z Narcyzą pogrążeni w dość gwałtownej rozmowie. Severus stanął w drzwiach i czekał aż Narcyza skończy swoją tyradę. Gdy jednak ta przedłużała się w nieskończoność, a tak dokładniej w czas ośmiu minut, nie wytrzymał i odchrząknął cicho a zarazem tak, że było to wyraźnie słychać. Lucjusz z Narcyzą odwrócili się w jego stronę jak na komendę.

- Och. Witaj Severusie. Wybacz, ale nie zauważyłem cię. – Przywitał się chłodno Lucjusz. – Dokończymy potem. – Dokończył lodowatym tonem.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka i wyszła omijając Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów obejrzał się za nią i wysłał w stronę Lucjusza pytające spojrzenie. Lucjusz tylko mruknął niewyraźnie i wskazał na fotel naprzeciwko. Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie i czekał aż gospodarz zacznie rozmowę.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Severusie. Powiedz, co słychać w Hogwarcie? – Zaczął Lucjusz nalewając do dwóch szklanek Ognistą Whisky. Posłał jedną szklankę gościowi a sam upił potężny łyk ze swojej. Severus spojrzał uważnie na płyn i upił odrobinkę.

- Sam powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej. W końcu jesteś przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej, czyż nie? A swoją drogą. Co słychać u Dracona? Chyba w tym roku idzie do pierwszej klasy, tak?

- Tak, tak. Jestem w Radzie Nadzorczej ale ostatnio nie za wiele się działo. A Draco faktycznie zaczyna w tym roku naukę. Jest tym strasznie przejęty. – Odpowiedział Lucjusz trochę zdenerwowany patrząc cały czas na wejście. Severus zauważył to i uśmiechnął się.

-Czyżbyś się kogoś spodziewał?

- Nie. Tylko nie chcę by ktoś podsłuchał rozmowę. – Wytłumaczył nerwowo Malfoy. Severus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na drzwi.

- _Muffliato_. – Powiedział wyraźnie Snape i schował różdżkę. – Teraz nas nikt nie podsłucha. Masz dla mnie przesyłkę?

Severus nagle spoważniał i wyprostował się sztywno. Lucjusz pomimo rzuconego zaklęcia nie uspokoił się co nie uszło uwadze Severusa.

Boi się, tchórz jeden. Taki wielki Śmierciożerca i arystokrata a jak dać mu zwykłą funkcję łącznika to zaczyna trząść portkami. Severus prychnął zniesmaczony w duchu i obiecał sobie nauczyć Draco nie robić w majtki na wspomnienie Czarnego Pana.

- Tak, mam. Już ci ją przyniosę Severusie.

- A po co chodzić skoro jest magia?

- N-no tak. _Accio przesyłka!_ – Powiedział drżącym głosem Malfoy i uniósł różdżkę. Gdzieś piętro nad nimi zaczęło się coś tłuc i szybko przemieszczać w stronę schodów. Po chwili przez drzwi wleciał mały liścik. Usiadł grzecznie na wyciągniętej ręce Severusa, który zaraz schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni.

Severus wstał powoli z fotela i spojrzał uważnie na Lucjusza.

- Nie będę już dłużej przeszkadzać. Życzę udanego dnia Lucjuszu. – Pożegnał się zimno brunet i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł z dworu powiewając swoją szatą jak rasowy nietoperz.

* * *

Harry przeżył najwspanialszy dzień w życiu. Najpierw teleportowali się do Rumunii na 167 Międzynarodowe Zawody Smoków jednak Harry nazwał je w myślach 167 Międzynarodowymi Walkami Smoków. Co prawda były zawody na szybkość, zwinność i pokazy piękności, jednak największą atrakcją były walki smoków. To było coś niesamowitego. Dwie ogromne bestie walczące ze sobą na śmierć i życie. Wszędzie było czuć swąd spalenizny a nawet gdzie niegdzie było widać ślady śmiercionośnego ognia smoków. Kilku przypadkowych przechodniów zostało niechcący trafionych smoczym ogniem ale na szczęście służby magomedyczne szybko się z tym uporaly. Kiedy siedział na trybunach – oczywiście w sektorze dla VIP-ów – udało mu się wypatrzyć rudą czuprynę Charliego.

Potem, koło piętnastej udali się na Pokątną po prezenty urodzinowe – jakby sam garniak nie wystarczył. Jon zaciągnął go do sklepu z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha. Kupił mu tam pełne wyposażenie szukającego jak miotłę, szaty, buty, rękawice, gogle i ochraniacze. Kiedy wyszli za sklepu Acrux przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie i teleportowali się dalej.

Wylądowali na bardzo zatłoczonej ulicy jednak nikt nie był zdziwiony ich nagłym pojawieniem się. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył sklepy z miotłami, kociołkami i innymi magicznymi przedmiotami.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Spytał Harry.

- W Paryżu. A tak dokładniej w magicznym Paryżu. – Wyjaśnił Acrux uśmiechając się szeroko. – Uzupełnimy tutaj trochę twoją garderobę, co ty na taki prezent?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową. Ruszyli przez ulicę i zatrzymali się przy ogromnej wystawie piętrowego sklepu. Na wystawie widniały różne szaty. Jedne były kolorowe, inne migotały a jeszcze inne same się ruszały. Weszli do sklepu i przy wejściu ujrzeli czekającą ekspedientkę. Ekspedientką była młodą blondynką o błyszczących brązowych oczach i olśniewającym uśmiechu. Podeszła do nich i przywitała ich po francusku. Acrux, Jon i Dan odpowiwdzieli po czym Jon z Danem odeszli w głąb sklepu. Acrux zaczął coś tłumaczyć ekspedientce po francusku co jakiś czas wskazując na chłopca. Po kilku minutach kobieta przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

- Witaj. Jestem _Anne. Będę pana dzisiaj obsługiwać. – Powiedziała ekspedientka płynnie po angielsku._

_- Dzień dobry. Jestem Harry Potter. – Przedstawił się Harry i poszedł za ekspedientką._

_ Anne zmierzyła go dokładnie a następnie pokazała mu różnokolorowe materiały. Po trzech godzinach Harry wybrał ostatni kolor na krótkie spodenki po czym Acrux podziękował ekspedientce, podał swój adres na który miały zostać wysłane ubrania, zapłacił i razem wyszli na ulicę. Na zewnątrz czekali już na nich Dan z Jonem. Każdy z nich miał torbę z nowymi szatami. Dan podszedł do chłopca, przyciągnął go do siebie i teleportował się._

_Harry otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że znajdują się na dziedzińcu nieznanego mu zamku. Zamek był o wiele mniejszy od Hogwartu czy zamku Acruxa. Jednak miał w sobie coś wspaniałego co wynagradzało wielkość. Biła od niego aura mocy. Aura potężnej i starożytnej magii. To uczucie było wspaniałe. Przenikało do wnętrz aż nie doszło do kości. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i spojrzał na Dana._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego pogodnie. Harry przekrzywił głowę zdziwiony i powiódł wzrokiem wśród zebranych. Ale ku swemu zdziwieniu byli tu tylko we dwójkę. _

_- Gdzie oni są? – Spytał niepewnie Harry._

_- W domu. A teraz chodź ze mną. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Powiedział Dan i ruszył do wejścia._

_Harry zrobił zdziwioną minę i ruszył za nim. Weszli przez trzy metrowe dębowe drzwi do Sali Wejściowej. Dan skręcił w lewo i szedł korytarzem, aż nie trafił na litą ścianę. Podszedł do niej, położył na niej obie dłonie i wyszeptał coś cicho. W następnej chwili przeszedł przez ścianę znikając brunetowi z oczu. Harry stał chwilę zdumiony aż w końcu podszedł ostrożnie do ściany i dotknął jej dłonią. Jednak jego dłoń nie natrafiła na zimny kamień tylko na pustkę. Zrobił dwa kroki i znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Rozejrzał się uważnie ale jedyne co widział to ciemność. Brunet wystawił ręce na boki próbując znaleźć ścianę jednak z marnym skutkiem. Zrezygnowany opuścił ręce i zrobił to, co powinien zrobić na początku._

_- Dan? Jesteś tu? – Spytał cicho jednak wyraźnie. _

_Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Zrobił krok do przodu i natrafił na pustkę. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie jednak odzyskał równowagę. Stanął na krawędzi i spróbował przejrzeć panujący dookoła mrok. Pochylił się do przodu gdy ktoś, lub coś, pchnęło go lekko w plecy, na tyle jednak mocno, że poleciał do przodu prosto w przepaść. Krzyknął ale nie usłyszał swojego głosu._

_Giń, Harry Potterze!_

* * *

Bardzo proszę o komentarze. Przyjmę każdy. Nawet krytykę.


	14. Chapter 14

Witam wszystkich podczas tego ostatniego tygodnia wakacji! Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy mieli udane wakacje a jako dodatkowe umilenie ich zakończenie przedstawiam nowy rozdział. Dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze i proszę o więcej. Jak sami pewnie wiecie komentarze karmią wenę, a moja jest bardzo głodna.

Szukam BETY! Jeśli znajdzie się jakiś dobry człowiek gotowy mi pomóc to bardzo proszę o wiadomość.

A teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego ;)

* * *

Spadał w dół. Nie wiedział jak długo ani z jakiego powodu. Po prostu spadał. Z czasem przestał krzyczeć i czekał na koniec. Czekał tak naprawdę na cokolwiek. W końcu coś się stało.

_- Dlaczego żyjesz?_ – Zapytał głos w jego głowie.

- Bo… - Zaczął Harry ale przerwał. No właśnie. Dlaczego żyje? Dlaczego to właśnie on żyje a nie Cedrik czy Syriusz? Dlaczego przeżył spotkanie z Voldemortem kiedy miał zaledwie rok?

- Nie wiem. – Przyznał Harry.

_- Więc czemu jeszcze nie zginąłeś?_

- Nie wiem. – Powiedział znowu Harry.

_- Bo miałeś dużo szczęścia Złoty Chłopcze. Ale szczęście już cie opuściło._

- Więc dlaczego żyję? – Zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

_- Jest dużo powodów. Ale mamy czas. Dużo czasu. Najprostszym powodem jest to, że jesteś horkruksem. I Dumbledore nie chcę cię jeszcze stracić. Masz być barankiem ofiarnym Jasnej Strony. Twoim zadaniem jest zniszczenie wszystkich horkruksów włącznie z tym wewnątrz ciebie. Znasz przepowiednie. _Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje._ Zginiesz w ostatecznej walce ale pociągniesz za sobą Voldemorta._

- Skoro jestem horkruksem, to dlaczego mam walczyć z Voldemortem. Jestem jego częścią. Częścią jego duszy. Wiec, dlaczego? Mogę się po prostu do niego przyłączyć.

_- Ponieważ jesteś człowiekiem. I zależy ci na innych. Ponieważ to jest twoje zadanie. Czy teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego żyjesz?_

- Tak. Żyję, by zabić Lorda Voldemorta i pomścić zmarłych.

_- Dobrze. Ale niech zemsta cię nie zaślepi. Nie kieruj się tylko nią. Niech ona będzie ogniem, który da ci siłę w najtrudniejszej chwili. Cóż. Chyba musimy już kończyć. Zbliża się ziemia. Uważaj na siebie i zapamięta to, co ci powiedziałem. Jesteś w końcu Potterem. Nie zhańb nazwiska!_

Harry spojrzał w dół zobaczył małą białą plamkę która rosła z każdą chwilą. Zamknął oczy spodziewając się bolesnego zderzenia z twardą ziemią. Otworzył je po minucie nic nie czując a był pewny, że już dawno powinien łupnąć.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Spytał Dan pochylając się nad nim.

- Chyba tak. – Odpowiedział brunet.

Leżał plecami na zimnym kamieniu. Ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał się uważnie. Byli w małym, ciemnym i mocno zakurzonym pomieszczeniu. Ściany były zrobione z grubego kamienia, podobnie jak podłoga, a sufitu nie było widać. Na środku komnaty stał stary stół ze starą księgą otwartą na środku. Na stoliku paliła się pojedyncza świeczka rzucająca migotliwe światło dookoła. Otaczał ich wszechobecny zapach zgnilizny.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i pomógł wstać brunetowi. Harry staną pewnie na nogach, lecz zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chwycił jedną ręką za głowę a drugą przytrzymał się Dana.

- Spokojnie młody. Możesz mieć jeszcze lekkie zawroty głowy po teście. – Powiedział Dan chwytając chłopca w pasie i prowadząc go do stołu.

- Teście? Jakim znowu teście? – Zdenerwował się Harry.

- To co przed chwilą przeszedłeś było testem. Iluzją w twojej głowie którą stworzyła magia zamku. Ten test miał na celu sprawdzenie czy jesteś godnym bycia lordem i właścicielem tego zamku. Wydobył z ciebie wszystkie twoje trwogi i wątpliwości. Nawet te, z których nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy. Widzisz Harry, ten zamek od lat jest letnią posiadłością rodu Potterów. Po śmierci twego ojca słuch o majątku Potterów zaginął. Jednak udało mi się odnaleźć ten jeden zamek i wierzę, że dzięki niemu można odnaleźć resztę. Chciałem poszukać czegoś w bibliotece jednak wstęp do niej jak i reszty zamku ma tylko Potter. Więc postanowiłem, że jesteś już wystarczająco dorosły, by stać się lordem i panem tych włości. I zamek to potwierdził. Jesteś chyba najmłodszym panem tego zamku od wieków. – Wyjaśnił spokojnie Dan. Jednak w jego tonie można było wyczuć nutkę dumy.

- Ja? Lordem? – Wyjąkał po chwili zaskoczony Harry. Rozejrzał się szybko oczekując ludzi wyskakujących z ciemnych kątów z "mamy cię!" na ustach. Ku jego zdziwieniu byli tu sami.

- Tak ty, Harry. A teraz pozostały już tylko formalności. – Potwierdził Dan i wskazał na wielką księgę leżącą przed nimi.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Podpisać się. Tu masz pióro. I lepiej przeczytaj to uważnie. Może ci się przydać w razie czego.

Harry pochylił się nad księgą i zaczął powoli czytać. Jednak nie rozumiał z tego ani słowa. Dotknął książki ręką i słowa zaczęły zanikać. Gdy całkowicie znikły pojawiły się na nowo tyle że po angielsku. Zadowolony Harry zabrał się za czytanie. Po piętnastu minutach odetchnął głośno i uniósł wzrok na Dana.

- To jest opis magicznej umowy. Jeśli ją podpiszę nie będę jej mógł już zerwać. – Powiedział poważnym tonem Harry.

- Co ona zawiera?

- Wiele rzeczy jest dość oczywistych jak to, że stanę się jedynym panem tego zamku i że moim obowiązkiem jest przekazanie go następnym pokoleniom Potterów. Jednak nie to mnie niepokoi. Według tego tekstu podpisanie tej umowy jest równoznaczne z przyjęciem tytułu lorda i przyjęcia jego praw i obowiązków jak głosy w Ministerstwie czy należyty honor. Ale zastanawia mnie również punkt mówiący o tym, że zostanę naznaczony znakiem jako pan tej posiadłości aż do czasu mojej śmierci lub przekazania posiadłości potomkowi. Zastanawia mnie ten znak.

- Bycie lordem jest czymś ważnym. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy polityczne to możesz je spokojnie zostawić. Nikt nie będzie wykorzystywał twoich głosów czy ich przejmował. Tak przecież było przez ostatnich piętnaście lat i nic się z nimi nie stało. Jeśli chodzi o ten znak to może jest gdzieś dalej o tym napisane. Wiem, że każdy lord nosi sygnet na palcu z herbem rodu. Może chodzi o ten znak?

Harry przerzucał spokojnie kolejne strony aż dotarł do rytuału przejęcia. Przeczytał tekst i po kilku minutach odetchnął z ulgą. Dan spojrzał na niego uważnie i podniósł brew w niemym pytaniu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i wskazał na księgę.

- Tutaj jest opis rytuału przejęcia. Kiedy podpiszę umowę i zostanę panem posiadłości, zamek wykorzysta swoją magię i rzuci na mnie zaklęcie. To zaklęcie pozostawia ślad w formie tatuażu przedstawiającego węża i lwa zwróconych przeciw sobie. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się różdżka a dookoła nich są runy ułożone w okrąg. Runy znaczą po kolei odwaga, przebiegłość, męstwo, spryt, szczerość, sprawiedliwość, ambicja, szlachetność, zaradność i prawość. Tatuaż znajduje się na prawym ramieniu. Całkiem nieźle, co nie? – Wytłumaczył podekscytowany Harry.

- Cóż. Pierwszy raz się spotykam z czymś takim. A te runy. One przedstawiają dokładnie to wszystko co ceni sobie Gryffindor i Slytherin. Tylko dlaczego?

- Ponieważ jestem spokrewniony ze Slytherinem a przeważająca cześć mojej rodziny należała do Gryffindoru. Tłumaczy to również walka między lwem i wężem. Przynależność i krew. – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Czyli co? Akceptujesz umowę?

- Tak. Znajduje się gdzieś w tej księdze. – Powiedział Harry i zaczął kartkować księgę aż dotarł kawałek za środek tomiszcza. Spojrzał na umowę i przerzucił stronę. Zamarł. Na drugiej stronie znajdowały się dziesiątki podpisów jego przodków i byłych właścicieli tego zamku. Jednak nie były to zwykłe podpisy. Każdy podpis został wykonany krwią właściciela i wzmocniony starożytną magią. Harry spojrzał z przestrachem na Dana i ponownie na podpisy. Jego wzrok automatycznie przesunął się na sam dół na ostatni podpis. Podpis jego ojca. Dotknął go delikatnie jakby każdy dotyk mógł spowodować jego zniknięcie.

- Coś się stało? – Spytał Dan zaniepokojony wyrazem Harry'ego. Brunet potrzasnął głową i uśmiechał się.

- Nie. Po prostu przeraziło mnie to, że muszę się podpisać krwią. Ale mój ojciec też to zrobił więc nie widzę powodu bym ja nie miał uczynić tak samo. – Odpowiedział Harry.

Chłopak wziął do ręki pióro i przerzucił szybko na opis rytuału przytrzymując palcem umowę. Według opisu musiał wypowiedzieć tylko słowa przysięgi podczas składania podpisu. Dalej tłumaczyli, że zamek sam pokieruje nim tak, że wypowie słowa których on nie znał. Przysięga zostanie później w jego pamięci w oryginalnej wersji.

- Muszę jeszcze przygotować odpowiednio salę Dan. Czy mógłbyś stanąć gdzieś z boku?

Dan kiwnął głową i oparł się o ścianę. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i nakreślił na ziemi pentagram. Na każdym ramieniu narysował odpowiednią runę. Chociaż nie wiedział co one oznaczają postanowił zaufać księdze. Gdy skończył spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Wyszło mu całkiem nieźle. Wziął delikatnie księgę w ręce i położył ją prawie na środku gwiazdy. Rozpiął marynarkę i koszulę. Ściągnął je i wraz z różdżką podął je Danowi. Usiadł na środku pentagramu i wziął pióro do ręki.

Przewrócił z powrotem na umowę i ukłuł się ostrą końcówkę pióra w palec. Mała ranka zaczęła odrobinę krwawić. Gdy na powierzchni palca pojawiła się wystarczająco duża kropla krwi, Harry przyłożył do niej końcówkę pióra, która zaraz wchłonęła krew. Przyłożył pióro do kartki i zaczął powoli pisać swoje imię i nazwisko. Kiedy tylko zaczął pisać poczuł, że magia przepływa przez niego. Odpowiedział na to inkantacją w nieznanym mu języku. Kiedy skończył odłożył pióro na księgę i nadal inkantował zaklęcie. Nagle poczuł palący ból w prawym ramieniu. Chciał chwycić się za bolące miejsce ale z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że nie mógł się poruszyć ani przestać wypowiadać zaklęcie. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął.

Ocknął się znów na zimnej ziemi. Otworzył powoli oczy i usiadł. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem który spoczął na księdze. Nadal leżała na ziemi otwarta na umowie. Przerzucił kilka kartek aż dotarł do strony z właścicielami. Przeczytał szybko odpowiedni fragment z którego wynikało, że właśnie został oficjalnym właścicielem letniej siedziby Potterów oraz Lordem Potterem. Spojrzał na swoje prawie ramie zafascynowany tatuażem. Dotknął go delikatnie i pod wpływam dotyku tatuaż lekko zafalował.

- Wszystko w porządku młody? – Dobiegł go głos gdzieś z tyłu. Zaskoczony brunet poderwał się szybko z ziemi i obrócił się w stronę skąd dobiegło go pytanie. Ujrzał tam Dana nonszalancko opartego o ścianę z założonymi rękami.

- Chyba tak. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

- Kilka minut. Chciałem ci pomóc ale zamek mnie do ciebie nie dopuścił. A teraz nie pozwala mi się poruszyć. Czy mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić z łaski swojej?

- Jasne, wybacz. – Odpowiedział Harry i wskazał palcem na Dana. Nie wiedział jak to działa, wiedział jednak, że to na pewno zadziała.

Klęknął i dotknął ręką pentagramu. Gwiazda zbladła, by po chwili zniknąć całkowicie. Harry zabrał księgę i pióro i położył je na stole. Odwrócił się i podszedł do Dana. Zabrał z jego rąk ubrania po czym ubrał się z powrotem i schował swoją różdżkę.

- To co? Wracamy do domu? – Zapytał Dan gdy wyszli już na dziedziniec zamku.

- Dan, ja już jestem w domu. Nie mogę tutaj zostać? – Odpowiedział Harry.

- Wybacz młody, ale nie. To nie moja decyzja. – Odpowiedział Dan usprawiedliwiając się. Podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie, po czym teleportowali się.

Severus przemierzał szybko korytarze Hogwartu kierując się do lochów. Właśnie wrócił z miłego spotkania z Malfoyem i musiał przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. A najważniejszą była wiadomość.

Otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi do swoich prywatnych komnat i zamknął je jeszcze głośniej. Skrzywił się gdy usłyszał echo odbijające się po całym pomieszczeniu po czym usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka i przywołał sobie szklankę whisky. Upił łyk bursztynowego płynu i wyciągnął list.

_31 września. 00.00_

Wrzucił kartkę w wesoło trzaskające płomienie i duszkiem wypił cały trunek. Miał serdecznie dość całej tej sytuacji. Nie dość, że będzie musiał uczyć tą hordę bachorów, to jeszcze musi przygotować ten cały rytuał. A na dodatek wszyscy oczekują, że przygotuje go na wczoraj. Zrezygnowany wstał z fotela i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Już sięgał do klamki gdy coś go tknęło i cofnął się do barku. Otworzył go i wyciągnął z niego butelkę Absyntu. Schował ją do kieszeni i wyszedł ze swoich komnat.

Po kilkunastu minutach doszedł do odpowiednich drzwi. Zawahał się przez chwilę po czym zapukał stanowczo. Odpowiedziało mu stłumione „proszę" po czym wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Och. Witaj Severusie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – Spytała starsza czarownica odrywając się od swoich dokumentów. Severus usiadł naprzeciw niej i wyciągnął na biurko butelkę Absyntu.

- To dosyć długa historia Minerwo.

Aportowali się na dziedzińcu. Dan nachylił nie nad chłopcem i szepnął mu do ucha.

- Oficjalnie dostałeś tatuaż, ok?

- Tak. – odpowiedział Harry i ruszył przed siebie.

Na powitanie wyszli z zamku obaj mężczyźni. Acrux spojrzał na Harry'ego i podszedł powoli do niego.

- Cześć młody. Co dostałeś? – Spytał przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

- Tatuaż. Jest super. Przedstawia herb mojego rodu. – Odpowiedział Harry odwzajemniając uśmiech. Jon spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i uśmiechnął się groźnie.

- Zapomniałeś dodać, że ten tatuaż zwiększył twoją moc i nałożył na ciebie kilka zaklęć ochronnych. – Powiedział Jon podchodząc bliżej i chwytając go za ramię z tatuażem.

- Zapomniałem o tym. – Usprawiedliwił się chłopiec uśmiechając się nerwowo.

Jon odskoczył nagle od niego jak poparzony i wyciągnął różdżkę. Skierował ją na bruneta i podszedł odrobinę bliżej zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość.

- Pokaż ten tatuaż. – Rozkazał zimnym głosem.

Acrux spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i błysk zrozumienia pojawił się w jego oczach. Zwrócił się nagle do Dana i chwycił go mocno za rękę. Obrócił się w miejscu deportując się razem z mężczyzną. Harry cofnął się przestraszony wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

- Pokaż mi w tej chwili tan tatuaż. – Powtórzył Jon tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce i przyjął pozycję do walki.

- A po co ci to? Jak chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda mój herb to poszukaj w bibliotece. Na pewno go tam znajdziesz. – Opowiedział chłopak po czym zaczęli się okrążać.

Jon jako pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie. Posłał w jego kierunku Drętwotę którą Harry odbił bez problemu. Za to odpowiedział zaklęciem żądlącym. Jon uchylił się i zaatakował upiorogackiem. Harry i tym razem odbił zaklęcie odsłaniając się na moment. Jon zauważywszy lukę w obronie przeciwnika posłał w jego kierunku niegroźną klątwę tnącą. Chłopiec w porę zauważywszy atak i uchylił się przed nim chowając się za kolumnę.

- Chcesz walczyć na poważnie Jon? – Zawołał za kolumny Harry.

- A co to za walka kiedy się bawimy? Jak chcesz pokonać Voldemorta? Zaklęciami pierwszaków?

Harry wychylił się za kolumny i rzucił niewerbalną klątwę parzącą. Z tego co pamiętał, trafiony był poparzony na całym ciele. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Jon odbił klątwę i sam rzucił niewerbalną klątwę. Sprawiała ona, że wnętrzności obracały się na lewą stronę. Harry schował się ponownie za kolumnę a klątwa uderzyła w ścianę przed nim tworząc niewielką dziurę. Jon deportował się i aportował zaraz prze chłopcem. Skierował na niego różdżkę i powiedział wyraźnie.

-_Ascendio!_

Harry został wyrzucony w powietrze na dziesięć stóp i wylądował ciężko na plecach na dziedzińcu. Przez kilka chwil nie mógł złapać powietrza. Jon podszedł wolno do niego trzymając jego różdżkę w ręce. Klęknął obok patrząc na bezskuteczne próby złapania oddechu przez chłopca. W końcu zlitował się nad nim i wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie. Upragniony tlen wleciał do płuc chłopca powodując na jego twarzy ulgę.

- A teraz pokażesz mi ten tatuaż, Potter. – Szepnął mu do ucha Jon i za pomocą zaklęcia pozbył się marynarki i koszuli z ciała chłopca. przyjrzał się uważnie tatuażowi uważając jednak by go przez przypadek nie dotknąć.

- Z-zostaw mnie. – Wyszeptał Harry próbując się podnieść. Syknął z bólu i złapał się za żebra.

- Uspokój się. Masz złamanych kilka żeber. – Powiedział Jon i popchnął go z powrotem na ziemię. Chwycił obie jego ręce i przytrzymał je nad głowa chłopca jednocześnie uciskając kolanem na mostek. – A teraz grzecznie mi powiesz, co to jest za magiczny tatuaż, Potter.

- Pieprz się. – Odpowiedział chłopiec z zamkniętymi oczami.

Jon skrzywił się na tak ordynarną odpowiedź. Skierował na niego różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Harry zawył z bólu gdy poczuł jakby ogień wypełnił jego żyły. Po kilku sekundach ból zniknął pozostawiając po sobie tylko ból gardła.

- Grzeczniej Potter. A teraz odpowiadaj. – Wyszeptał Jon przyciskając różdżkę do serca chłopca. – Chyba że chcesz przywitać się z moim dobrym przyjacielem. Nazwałem go diabelską rozkoszą. Pali cie w żyłach jakby szalała tam Piekielna Pożoga a mi oddaje całą przyjemność z patrzenia na twoje cierpienie.

- Jesteś chory. – Splunął Harry.

- Nie schlebiaj mi. A teraz odpowiedz Potter.

Harry spróbował wyrwać swoje ręce ale różdżka przytknięta do jego gardła skutecznie go powstrzymała. Zdecydował się na ostateczność. Spiął całe swoje ciało i uderzył kolanem w plecy Jona. Jon poleciał do przodu zatrzymał się uchem na ustach chłopca.

- Lordzie Potter. – Wyszeptał Harry i odpłynął w błogą nieświadomość.

Jon puścił szybko chłopca i zaklął siarczyście. W momencie w którym Harry stał się Lordem otrzymał dodatkową moc. Moc, która może zniszczyć ich wszystkie plany. Zaklął ponownie i wezwał Acruxa. Mężczyzna aportował się po chwili z wyrywającym się Danem obok. Puścił go i podbiegł do nieprzytomnego chłopca.

- Co się stało z chłopakiem? – Zapytał poważnym tonem.

- Został pieprzonym Lordem. – Splunął Jon.

- Nie pytam się kim został, ale co mu się do cholery stało. I dlaczego jest nieprzytomny? – Powiedział zdenerwowany Acrux.

- Pojedynkowaliśmy się. – Powiedział Jon po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do zamku.

Acrux wyczarował nosze i położył bruneta na nich ostrożnie. Dan podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się przed nim. Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego bruneta i zacisnął mocno pięści. Zamachnął się i uderzył Acruxa w twarz. Białowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił się na ziemie i dotknął delikatnie bolącego policzka. Miał rozciętą wargę która piekła niemiłosiernie. Spojrzał w stronę Dana ale ten już szedł w stronę zamku ze spuszczoną głową i mocno zaciśniętymi dłońmi. Acrux podniósł nosze za pomocą magii i zaniósł chłopca do środka.

Około drugiej w nocy Dan postanowił zaglądnąć do Harry'ego. Wszedł po cichu do sali i zamarł w bezruchu. Przy łóżku siedzieli Jon z Acruxem przysypiając. Jednak na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi otworzyli oczy i spojrzeli w kierunku przybysza.

- Co z nim? – Spytał cicho Dan.

- Dycha. Miał złamane trzy żebra i pęknięty mostek ale już je poskładałem do kupy. Teraz śpi. – Odpowiedział Acrux zmęczonym głosem.

- Co ze spotkaniem? – Zapytał Dan podchodząc do łóżka.

- A co ma być? Odbędzie się a my musimy zrobić wszystko, by jak najlepiej na nim wypaść. – Tym razem odezwał się Jon wstając z fotela. – Wybacz mi bracie. Poniosły mnie nerwy. Wiesz, że to może zniszczyć nasz plan. A to jest ostatnia rzecz, jaka chcę, by się wydarzyła.

- Taa. Wiem. Nie mam do ciebie żalu bracie. – Powiedział Dan uśmiechając się pogodnie i podchodząc do brata. Uścisnął go mocno. Jon odwzajemnił uścisk i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ja również przepraszam Dan. Musiałem cię odciągnąć, ponieważ wiedziałem, że z tobą u boku młody nic nam nie powie. – Wyznał Acrux również wstając z fotela.

- Spoko. Ważne, że Harry żyje i ma się dobrze. – Odpowiedział Dan podchodząc do Acruxa. – A jak twój policzek?

- Trochę boli. – Odpowiedział Acrux chwytając się automatycznie za bolące miejsce.

- Pokaż to. Zaraz to uleczę. – Powiedział Dan chwytając twarz mężczyzny delikatnie i badając bolące miejsce. Acrux delikatnie wyrwał twarz z uścisku i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie. Chcę żeby to zostało.

- Naprawdę jesteście wszyscy słodcy ale ktoś próbuje tutaj spać. – Dobiegł ich zaspany głos z łóżka. – Idźcie gdzieś indziej albo potraktuję was klątwą.

Wszyscy trzej obrócili się jak na komendę i ujrzeli Harry'ego z pół otwartymi oczami i złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Dan z Jonem rzucili się na chłopca a Acrux stał ze zdziwieniem i lekki zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Jak się czujesz?

- Coś cię boli?

Dan z Jonem przekrzykiwali się na zmianę i dopytywali się czy na pewno wszystko dobrze. Acrux stał i wpatrywał się zmieszany a jego twarz stawała się powoli purpurowa. Kiedy osiągnął swój limit nabrał powietrza w płuca i krzyknął wkurzony.

- MY WCALE NIE JESTEŚMY SŁODCY!

* * *

Jeśli tutaj doszedłeś to proszę zostaw wiadomość czy ci się podobało czy nie. Nie musisz być zalogowany by to zrobić :)


End file.
